<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carne Humana by Sacalulas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677270">Carne Humana</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacalulas/pseuds/Sacalulas'>Sacalulas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, Lemon, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sex, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacalulas/pseuds/Sacalulas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byun Baekhyun é um ghoul que precisa de carne humana para sobreviver, mas finge ser um humano para seu melhor amigo e colegas de faculdade. Seu segredo começa a sufoca-lo quando percebe que Chanyeol está se tornando importante demais para si, isso porque até então ele acreditava que confiar em humanos era o pior erro que um Ghoul poderia fazer, pois colocaria toda a sua raça e família em perigo, mas o Park realmente dificultava as coisas. Agora o ghoul teria que lidar com o fato do melhor amigo e amor estar mexendo mais do que deveria consigo enquanto tenta, da melhor forma possível, lidar com a sua verdadeira identidade, isso sem fazer as coisas ao seu redor ruírem.</p><p>[Tokyo Ghoul!Au]<br/>[Friends to lover]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Humanos e Ghouls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oi gente, após um bom tempo de preparo e maturação eu vim postar essa história aqui... </p><p>Agradeço a Gabi que tem me ajudado muito, MUITO MESMO, a Amanda que sempre dá uns palpites sensacionais enquanto eu escrevo, e a Bia que fez a capa sensacional — eu tô simplesmente apaixonada pela capa — pra mim. </p><p>Bom essa história terá muitas cenas um tanto quanto nojentas, por isso tá o gore nas tags dela, ainda assim elas serão importantes para a história e eu vou deixar as mais pesadas censuradas nessa plataforma, mas no Ao3 ela será postada sem censura alguma para quem tem estômago... Além disso a carga emocional é muito intensa então, peço que se preparem bem...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Eles caminhavam lado a lado, seus braços se tocavam precariamente enquanto estavam a caminho da faculdade, Baekhyun com seus fones e o Park em silêncio, respeitando a letargia matinal de seu melhor amigo.</p><p> </p><p>Havia tantos fatos em comum entre eles, mas havia muito mais coisas escondidas, principalmente da parte do Byun, que em breve serão reveladas.</p><p> </p><p>Seu corpo doía da última caçada, tinha um hematoma horrível no braço, por isso estava de casaco; não sentia frio, não sentia dor, não por mãos humanas desqualificadas. Sua vida era um tanto quanto diferente do "normal" para humanos, entretanto ele vivia integrado.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun olhou para o lado se deparando com aquele rapaz, que fazia ciências da computação junto a si, as orelhas proeminentes, o olhar compenetrado no caminho a seguir, trocaram um olhar rápido com direito a Baekhyun desviando e ficando mexido, com as bochechas rosadas; sentiu os dedo do maior em seu cabelo, com um tapa rápido ele se livrou do toque.</p><p> </p><p>— O que eu disse sobre toques? — questionou severamente o outro que ficou sem jeito perante a rigidez apresentada a si</p><p> </p><p>— Para não acontecer em hipótese alguma — respondeu olhando para o chão enquanto o outro nada disse, voltando a pôr seus fones.</p><p> </p><p>O Byun não podia se dar o gosto disso, ele era alguém sujo, não podia deixar contaminar o Park. Chanyeol era, para si, alguém puro e que não podia ser corrompido, ele faria o possível para que não o deixasse tão sujo. O maior não entendia as muitas razões de Baekhyun, mas respeitava, desde o último ano do ensino médio onde o menor foi transferido para sua sala, ele sempre fora muito estranho, o aluno que podia facilmente ser alvo de bullying, se esse não fosse o Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>Quando os "valentões" foram importunar o Byun, ele deixou bem explícito que não estava ali para brincar e que o Park seria seu protegido, portanto desde então formou-se uma amizade; estudavam juntos desde então, ao passo que ele via o rapaz como um grande companheiro ele queria entendê-lo completamente.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol sabia tão pouco do outro que o que ele tinha certeza estava sempre em sua mente, para que não se esquecesse daquele "estranho" tão amigável que era seu melhor amigo.</p><p> </p><p>Ele se mantinha um pouco atrás, olhava Baekhyun andar, estava perdido em tantos pensamentos que conflitavam entre si que não viu quando colidiu com o próprio, sendo segurado no lugar com firmeza, como se batesse de frente contra um pequeno muro, ouviu a risada desajeitada do Byun e sorriu se recompondo rapidamente.</p><p> </p><p>— Calma, você precisa prestar atenção no caminho — falou ajeitando a roupa do maior, como se fosse seu irmão mais velho enquanto ele assentia com a cabeça.</p><p> </p><p>— Tá tudo bem com você? — questionou olhando de cima para baixo o Byun, conferindo se ele estava bem mesmo.</p><p> </p><p>Não houve resposta dita, apenas um acenar enquanto o menor colocava seus fones de ouvido, voltando a caminhar tranquilamente.</p><p> </p><p>— Ei! Me espera! — reclamou Chanyeol, obtendo como resposta uma risada alta do outro.</p><p> </p><p>Mais uma vez lado a lado, Baekhyun andava olhando para o chão, mesmo que seus sentidos estivessem aguçados prestando atenção no caminho e nos cheiros das pessoas que estavam próximas a si, ele buscava alguma forma de tirar a vermelhidão das bochechas. Sentir tão de perto o cheiro de Chanyeol não era atrativo como o dos outros humanos, era diferente, excelente, ele nunca esquecia, mesmo que a quase cinco anos de amizade, por isso se mantinha distante.</p><p> </p><p>Na faculdade o rapaz foi direto para a máquina de café, parando em frente a ela, selecionando a opção desejada ele logo obteve o café enlatado da máquina, perto do prédio onde teriam as aulas, ele portanto já estava com um humor melhorado; ainda mais com o cheiro do Park tão fresco em sua mente.</p><p> </p><p>Claro que o café instantâneo que havia na lata não se compara nem um pouco com o café natural, mas fazia aquilo desde quando entrou na faculdade, era quase um ritual sagrado para um dia de paz, quando dava certo ele se sentia exponencialmente mais feliz ao longo do dia e Chanyeol não queria lidar com um Baekhyun frustrado.</p><p> </p><p>O maior não sabia nada que seu amigo gostasse mais que café e os hambúrgueres que sua mãe fazia, nossa, sempre que o Byun ia na sua casa a mulher que havia criado um afeto pelo rapaz fazia apenas para si, sendo bem aproveitado, pois o rapaz comia bem.</p><p> </p><p>Chegaram na mesa onde seus amigos se reuniam, alguns estavam ali desde o ensino médio como era o caso de Junmyeon. Outros eram mais novos, como Sehun e Yixing, que a dupla conheceu apenas após entrar na universidade. O Park como sempre expansivo se sentou aos risos, entrando no assunto enquanto o Byun com um aceno de cabeça cumprimentou a todos.</p><p> </p><p>Se sentando ao lado de Junmyeon os dois dispuseram uma conversa mais intimista no tom baixo de suas vozes.</p><p> </p><p>O foco de Baekhyun se esvaía no decorrer das aulas, na verdade ele estava apenas pensando na reunião com seu orientador sobre o seu TCC, a questão de sua apresentação era de lhe deixar com muita dor de cabeça, mas precisava terminar. Sentiu como se algo lhe chamasse, olhando para o lado de Chanyeol — pois por ideia de Baekhyun eles se sentavam em lados opostos nas matérias — ele percebeu que era observado de volta, sorriu para o Park, logo vendo ele apontar para seu celular.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Você está bem? Parece meio aéreo",</em> Chanyeol pôs um sorriso carinhoso no rosto e fez um coraçãozinho para seu amigo como resposta.</p><p> </p><p><em>"É apenas meu TCC",</em> tratou de responder alternando olhares entre a tela e o Park, sorrindo para o rapaz e o tranquilizando.</p><p> </p><p>"Quer ir pra casa hoje? A gente podia assistir série e conversar depois da sua reunião", Chanyeol propôs vendo o sorriso do outro aumentar enquanto ele lia a mensagem, porém nem tudo estava certo.</p><p> </p><p>"Não vou poder, tenho turno na cafeteria hoje".</p><p> </p><p>O sorriso do Baekhyun, sobre o rosto de desagrado que Chanyeol fez, ele era muito fofo quando queria. Pouco depois seu celular vibrou novamente, ele viu pela notificação crescendo o sorriso ainda mais; voltou a prestar atenção naquela aula tão chata, quanto era observado minuciosamente pelo Park.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>O Byun passou pela porta da cafeteria — essa que é o seu lar e seu trabalho — olhando os preparativos para a caçada de hoje. Para manter o funcionamento do estabelecimento, iria apenas ele e Yifan. Viu os funcionários dialogando de forma discreta num canto enquanto os outros continuavam a atender as mesas e a organizar o caixa.</p><p> </p><p>Numa troca de olhares rápida, o Byun e o Wu reafirmaram num acenar de cabeça tudo que já havia sido combinado desde que o mais velho chamou Baekhyun para ir consigo. Foi até a escada trocando palavras rápidas de saudação a Kyungsoo e adentrou para a parte residencial do prédio, seu apartamento estava no terceiro andar, tudo ali era propriedade Yifan — o mais velho dali. Ele respirou fundo pegando seu celular olhando aquela mensagem ali ainda não aberta.</p><p> </p><p>"Fique bem, tá?"</p><p> </p><p>Lhe doía no coração a incerteza de não saber como seria a caçada, porém usando o parâmetro das outras, não tinha com o que se preocupar. Mas ainda assim ficava alerta, os "Doves" lhe davam medo, tinha que sair tudo perfeito, afinal sua "família" estava há duas semanas sem comer; ele não aguentou, e por conta própria caçou no dia anterior, aquilo fora muito arriscado, mas não se arrepende nem um pouco.</p><p> </p><p>Em frente ao espelho tirou as roupas, ficando completamente nu, não havia mais hematoma algum e estava totalmente curado.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun sorriu deixando que seus olhos ficassem "ao natural" os globos brancos ficaram completamente negros, ao passo que suas irises mudaram do castanho para um vermelho carmim, tocando onde havia se ferido na luta contra um outro <em>ghoul </em>esfomeado. Ele havia se ferido na barriga e nos braços, os hematomas ficaram em sua pele, mas logo desapareceram.</p><p> </p><p>Bem alimentado pela caçada que fez ontem ele se curava mais rápido do que poderia se machucar, sentia um arrependimento mínimo por ter matado os dois homens ontem, mas não se arrependia de ter os comido, era a sua sobrevivência ou a deles.</p><p> </p><p>Pôs para fora sua <em>kagune</em>, aquela era uma parte de seu corpo na qual a principal função era a de ataque e defesa; algo totalmente biológico feito a partir de seu próprio corpo. Cada <em>Ghoul</em> tinha uma única, a do Baekhyun eram como quatro tentáculos, escamosos e rígidos, pulsavam na mesma frequência de seu coração. As escamas se eriçavam quando estava em batalha, para cortar tudo aquilo que tocavam, era destrutivo e letal, além de serem resistentes.</p><p> </p><p>Sorriu tocando um dos tentáculos, sentindo aquele líquido viscoso vindo do plasma sanguíneo, mas logo foi interrompido. Estava se avaliando quando ouviu batidas na porta, a voz era parecida com a de Kyungsoo portanto o Byun o deixou entrar.</p><p> </p><p>— Entra! — gritou da sala do apartamento pequeno, escondendo sua <em>kagune.</em></p><p> </p><p>Olhou para a porta vendo o rapaz entrar, ele era um ano mais velho que si. Chegaram ali naquele "abrigo de <em>Ghouls</em>” na mesma semana, seu caso era diferente de Baekhyun. Kyungsoo fugia do norte, enquanto o Byun teve seus pais assassinados por um dos "Doves", então desde a infância eles estavam com Yifan.</p><p> </p><p>Trocou um olhar rápido com Kyungsoo enquanto pegava sua toalha e entrava no banheiro, fechou a porta ouvindo o barulho do outro arrastando a cadeira e se sentando.</p><p> </p><p>— Você vai pra caçada hoje, mas já não caçou ontem? — questionou o Do olhando para porta do banheiro, cruzando as pernas enquanto imaginava o sorriso que Baekhyun estaria dando naquele momento.</p><p> </p><p>— Por isso não irei comer hoje, conviver com tantos humanos… é cansativo. — Sua voz soava abafada fora do banheiro, mas a convivência dele com Kyungsoo era gigantesca então já era comum conversas assim.</p><p> </p><p>— Ainda mais com você há três semanas sem comer — falou com aquele tom de repreensão que o Byun conhecia.</p><p> </p><p>No banheiro ele que se esfregava, encolheu os ombros imaginando o semblante do rapaz ali na sala que falava consigo.</p><p> </p><p>— Até o Chanyeol percebeu que eu não estava bem, ele tentou me fazer comer… Eu fico tão triste quando acontece esse tipo de coisa — falou com pesar, suspirando e olhando para as próprias mãos ensaboadas, refletindo por um momento.</p><p> </p><p>— Mal sabe ele que podemos sequer sentir o gosto da comida — ironizou rindo e gesticulando como se seu amigo estivesse na sua frente, não no banheiro.</p><p> </p><p>— Não fala assim Kyung, eu fico mal de enganar ele — respondeu em súplica, carregada de sentimento e manha.</p><p> </p><p>— Você é trouxa isso sim, já sabe minha opinião sobre isso — decretou de forma conclusiva olhando o semblante aparecer por um pequeno vão da porta, Baekhyun mostrou a língua numa ofensa infantil e voltou ao banheiro para se enxugar.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo levantou, andou pelo pequeno apartamento, abriu o guarda-roupa logo achando o uniforme do rapaz. O Byun não tinha muitas roupas, não havia espaço para futilidades em suas vidas, separou uma meia e esperou o outro sair do banheiro.</p><p> </p><p>— Não pense que é fácil esquecer sentimentos, sabemos disso melhor que ninguém — falou cruzando o espaço, andando coberto pela toalha sem nem se importar com a presença do outro, não havia tempo para essas bobagens.</p><p> </p><p>— Não venha inverter o quadro, estamos falando de você, mocinho. — Tratou de desviar o foco da conversa de si, ouvindo uma risada humorada do Byun. Kyungsoo deixou-se sorrir também, sentando na cama para esperá-lo.</p><p> </p><p>Haviam um turno para cumprir logo em seguida.</p><p> </p><p>— Aham, sei... — comentou terminando de se trocar, trocaram um olhar rápido, sentindo que talvez seu amigo pudesse precisar conversar.  — Como você está? Quer dizer, em relação a isso tudo.</p><p> </p><p>— Sobre ele? Ah, eu me sinto extremamente bravo, ele quer ser o <em>bad boy</em> vitimizado, mas todos nós temos problemas aqui. — Começou raivoso, mostrando a mágoa presente de acontecimentos recentes que Baekhyun não sabia.</p><p> </p><p>— Respeite o luto dele, Kyungsoo — falou calmo, se sentando ao lado do amigo e abraçando o rapaz. — Você teve o seu, eu tive o meu, ele está tendo o dele. Respeite isso.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu acho que estou gostando dele — decretou de forma sofrida, se aconchegando no abraço de seu amigo, quase irmão.</p><p> </p><p>— O Jongin é uma pessoa formidável, eu também gostaria se meu coração já estivesse ocupado.</p><p> </p><p>— Não sei como você consegue gostar daquele hetero de academia — falou deixando ir o clima triste, fazendo o Byun rir com a afirmação.</p><p> </p><p>— Fazer o que, simplesmente acontece, você gosta do emo-gótico e eu do hetero de academia, acontece… — Se levantou estendendo a mão para que o Do lhe usasse de apoio.</p><p> </p><p>— Vamos trabalhar, o dia será cheio. — Trocaram um olhar rápido enquanto caminhavam até a porta. — Coma hoje também, pelo menos um pouco, você é o que tem os períodos de jejum em maior tempo sendo que você convive com humanos o tempo inteiro, você é o que precisa estar melhor alimentado.</p><p> </p><p>— Já entendi, pode deixar.</p><p> </p><p>Desceram as escadas já uniformizados prontos para começarem o expediente, que comumente era calmo; entretanto não era um dia comum.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>No decorrer do dia, uma mulher de cabelos negros até a cintura, olhos azuis e um vestido violeta, passou pela porta fazendo o sino soar agudo, como sempre era, os funcionários já estavam acostumados. Naquele turno estavam presentes Zitao — o último acolhido na semana passada —, Baekhyun e Kyungsoo, eles possuíam uma faixa etária parecida e tirando a reclusão de Zitao eram bem unidos e harmoniosos. Mas o cheiro que ela emanava era inconfundível, era como eles; ela entrou acompanhada, conversando, aquela risada tão comum no cotidiano de Baekhyun. Chanyeol também passou pela porta, conversando com a mulher que acenou com a cabeça para os dois já conhecidos de vista. O Byun congelou, aquilo era uma caçada? Pois sabia que ela se alimentava de humanos vivos, o cheiro era bem aparente.</p><p> </p><p>Estava completamente sem reação, não tinha o que fazer sem entregar o jogo completamente. Um frio se apossou de si, era o mais puro e completo medo, ele gostava de Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>Tinha tanto receio de sujar o Park com sua existência tão diferente da dele, mesmo sendo tão parecidos.</p><p> </p><p>Suas mãos soavam frio, sua respiração falhou por alguns segundos, seu coração acelerou exponencialmente; ele sentia tanto medo de perder o humano, se sentiu na infância novamente.</p><p> </p><p>— Tá tudo bem? — Kyungsoo perguntou, trazendo a atenção de Baekhyun de volta ao seu trabalho, ele balançou a cabeça sob o olhar atento do Do.</p><p> </p><p>— Tá, só… preciso me concentrar — retorquiu olhando para o chão, não deixando que seus olhos mudassem para seu tom verdadeiro, seria catastrófico se isso acontecesse.</p><p> </p><p>— Se quiser subir, posso chamar o Jongin ou a Seung no seu lugar. — Tentou amenizar a situação sorrindo carinhosamente, alisando as costas do outro numa medida de conforto.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun olhou para a mesa percebendo o rapaz lhe encarando um pouco preocupado, ele estava quase levantando para falar consigo. O Byun sentiu isso dentro de si, tratou de se recompor, não queria acabar com nada, não agora, iria tomar providências sobre isso no futuro. Tratou de pôr um sorriso no rosto e dar uma piscada para o Park.</p><p> </p><p>— De forma alguma, eu consigo. Pode ficar tranquilo, está tudo bem — respondeu motivado, pegando o pano e saindo do balcão para atender a bela mulher e Park Chanyeol que lhe acompanhava.</p><p> </p><p>— Tudo bem — murmurou o Do.</p><p> </p><p>— Boa tarde, o que desejam? — perguntou cordial, sorrindo para ambos e tendo ainda o olhar preocupado Park sobre si, mas isso conversaria com o rapaz mais tarde.</p><p> </p><p>— O de sempre, Baek — falou o maior rapidamente, mostrando para a mulher que aquele era um lugar habitual seu, com um sorriso ele a encorajava a pedir também.</p><p> </p><p>— Vou querer um café comum, bem quentinho e sem açúcar. — Ela disse, logo o Byun entendia tudo.</p><p> </p><p>A única coisa "humana" que os <em>Ghoul</em> podiam sentir era o gosto do café, isso evidenciava muita coisa.</p><p> </p><p>— Claro, pode deixar que já trago. — Fez seu melhor sorriso, mesmo estando com medo de algo acontecer com Chanyeol, mostrando também que ela era bem vinda ali também.</p><p> </p><p>Não iria estragar a reputação que aquele lugar carregava, era um porto seguro para que os <em>Ghoul</em> pudessem ir e vir desde que agissem corretamente. Yifan batalhou muito para conseguir isso e não seria Baekhyun que começaria a ruir essa reputação imensa por ciúmes e medo, ele sabe que algumas coisas são maiores que ele.</p><p> </p><p>Olhou atentamente, mesmo que não parecesse, estava de olho na mulher e não iria deixa-la com Chanyeol, mas teria que ter calma.</p><p> </p><p>Quando viu ela saindo antes do Park, esse ficou mais algumas horas no lugar, supostamente estudando a situação. Baekhyun suspirou aliviado, o humano saiu perto de quando seu turno terminava, às nove da noite. Naquele dia o Byun o acompanhou até em casa, zelando por si e conversando sobre diversas coisas, inclusive sua reação no início daquele encontro que fora tão casual.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>De volta a cafeteria agora fechada ele via Yifan vestido inteiro de preto, sua máscara estava em mãos, mas só usaria quando fosse necessário. Ele trocava algumas risadas com Zitao, o rapaz que veio fugido da China com uma carta para o próprio Wu, era a única pessoa que o rapaz conversava sem receio.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo dizia que o novato iria fisgar o chefão, porém o pensamento de Baekhyun era que não ligava, ele tinha coisas a fazer, matérias para estudar, barrigas para alimentar e principalmente sobreviver, não tinha tempo para cuidar da vida alheia.</p><p> </p><p> — Vai se trocar para sairmos. — Yifan disse carinhoso, indicando o caminho com a mão para a escada que era o único acesso para pedestres ao prédio.</p><p> </p><p>O Byun subiu as escadas sentindo cheiros diferentes do seu corredor, mais especificamente do seu quarto, não ficava alarmado, no prédio não entrava ninguém desconhecido além do térreo onde ficava a cafeteria. Abriu a porta passando a mão pelos cabelos, vendo Kyungsoo sentado na sua cama já com seu pijama, Jongin sentado sobre uma almofada e Seung que estava de costas para a porta rindo de algo que foi falado.</p><p> </p><p>— O que é essa reunião no meu apartamento? — perguntou se encostando no batente da porta, sorrindo para os três que conversavam.</p><p> </p><p>— O Kyungsoo falou que era a primeira vez que você sai pra caçada do mês — disse Jongin descruzando os braços e mostrando um semblante positivo, um leve incentivo pairava em sua voz como se desse apoio do jeito melancólico que carregava.</p><p> </p><p>— Viemos dar apoio — falou Seung com a afirmação positiva de Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>— Mas eu já cacei antes e muito ainda, acho que daqui eu tenho mais experiência que a velhota aí na cama — falou vendo a mulher virar o rosto na direção oposta a si.</p><p> </p><p>Não perdeu tempo em se jogar na cama, abraçando os dois; olhou para Jongin sendo retribuído e não poupou um sorriso para o rapaz que parecia mal, vestido de preto, todo gótico punk, mas era quase um bebê.</p><p> </p><p>— Vem, eu sei que você também quer um abraço — chamou Baekhyun, logo sendo atendido pelo Kim que se juntou ao trio.</p><p> </p><p>— Pronto, já está apoiado — comentou Jongin se desfazendo do abraço, provocando risadas em todos.</p><p> </p><p>— Precisa se arrumar, Baek — complementou Kyungsoo bagunçando os fios de cabelo do garoto como se o Byun fosse criança.</p><p> </p><p>— Fiquem tranquilos, quando voltarmos vocês podem me visitar.</p><p> </p><p>Sorriu dando um tchauzinho enquanto suspirava, retirando o peso que estava existindo em suas costas, ele não sabia o que esperar exatamente, as caçadas eram restritas, uma parcela apenas dos moradores daquele prédio — que já eram poucos — participavam, escolhidos a dedo por Yifan. Tinham a confiança de não assustar os mais "frágeis" portanto rondava um mistério acerca daquilo.</p><p> </p><p>Vestido com uma calça de moletom e um casaco com o capuz, vasculhou no guarda-roupa cada canto, cada gaveta, até que achou sua máscara, era um tanto quanto fofa, um era um cachorro branco com o focinho fechado, não havia dentes sobressalentes nem nenhum aspecto amedrontador igual muitos <em>Ghouls</em> costumavam usar.</p><p> </p><p>Ele se considerava um sobrevivente, não um lutador, não havia tempo para por medo nas pessoas que o vissem mascarados. Não iria levar o celular por medidas de precaução. Com seu tênis esportivo ele saiu andando com seus olhos na cor natural, o corredor estava vazio, como sempre, era um lugar bem silencioso por mais que as pessoas que morassem ali fossem uma "família".</p><p> </p><p>Ainda que o lugar fosse bem vazio, tinha conhecimento de organizações que mantinham galpões inteiros com cem, duzentos ou mais <em>Ghouls</em> vivendo neles, essas organizações não caçavam, tinham dinheiro o suficiente para comprar humanos. Ali com Yifan tinha cerca de vinte e cinco pessoas, sendo Zitao, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo Seung e Jongin os que trabalhavam na cafeteria.</p><p> </p><p>Havia a Seung que caçava com o Wu, também o Orbendorf, um <em>Ghoul</em> alemão que participou da fundação da cafeteria com o chinês, ele era misterioso, conversava muito pouco com todos, mas não hesitava em ajudar qualquer um que pedisse ajuda a si. Eram eles que caçavam geralmente e agora Baekhyun fazia parte desse grupo seleto.</p><p> </p><p>Desceu as escadas chegando no térreo onde era a cafeteria, encontrou apenas os mais velhos, sorriu mostrando que estava pronto. Baekhyun acompanhou as irises de Yifan, avermelhadas ao natural no escuro do lugar e atravessaram o estoque e mais alguns cômodos, chegando no estacionamento do edifício, o velho naquele sotaque europeu-coreano sorriu para si com sua arcada branca, lhe direcionado um olhar encorajador.</p><p> </p><p>— Fique tranquilo, filho, não é como se já não tivesse caçado. — Orbendorf pôs a mão em seu ombro dando um aperto singelo, sorrindo com aqueles olhos negros de íris vermelhas.</p><p> </p><p>Ele voltou seus olhos ao natural humano, com as orbes brancas e irises azuis, embarcando na posição de motorista na van preta. O Wu sinalizou com as mãos para si, lhe chamando a atenção enquanto entravam no automóvel, o ar estava consideravelmente tenso e com a máscara em seu colo ele olhava para a estrada sentindo o peso que era estar numa caçada com Yifan.</p><p> </p><p>O Wu era quase como um pai para si, buscava constantemente a aprovação do mais velho, porém seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz dele.</p><p> </p><p>— Sei que caçou ontem — começou o mais velho sentado ao seu lado, querendo quebrar o clima de tensão.</p><p> </p><p>— Acho que todo mundo sabe, trouxe até para o Kyungsoo — comentou um pouco irônico.</p><p> </p><p>— Não te impeço de caçar — ele falou olhando dessa vez diretamente para o Byun, sendo retribuído —, mas deu trabalho apagar os rastros de certo cachorro branco que agia sozinho, "Doves" são muito insistentes quando querem, você sabe muito bem disso. — Terminou com aquele tom sereno, remetendo a um passado de uma pré-adolescência turbulenta e quase trágica.</p><p> </p><p>— Ontem foi exceção à regra, vi dois rapazes assediando uma mulher enquanto eu corria, foi natural. — Deu os ombros, logo saindo daquela postura de dominância. Sentiu a repreensão mascarada pelo tom calmo. — Eu nem queria bater neles, mas eu já estava a três semanas sem comer, quase um mês, quando a mulher saiu correndo eu… — suspirou por fim olhando as irises avermelhadas. — O cheiro deles, é tão gostoso, e eu tava com tanta fome. Eu acabei matando…</p><p> </p><p>— Não precisa ficar triste por matá-los, é sua natureza matar humanos — interpelou carinhoso, tocando as costas do rapaz. — Só não volte a fazer aquilo que você fazia antes.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu sei, sobrevivência, apenas isso — falou como um pedido de desculpas.</p><p> </p><p>— Exatamente, matar apenas por sobrevivência, mais que sobrevivência é apenas histeria.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun concordou com a cabeça, se sentindo em paz, apertou a máscara que estava em seu colo, olhando a pista se seguir, estava um pouco deserta, luzes de carro eram distantes ou passavam muito rápido. Murmurava uma música que estava viciado no momento, pensando como devia estar o Park, riu por impulso nem percebendo o carro entrando em uma estrada pavimentada por pedras.</p><p> </p><p>Desviou a atenção de suas romantizaçōes quando o barulho dos pneus raspando nos pedregulhos ficaram altos além da estabilidade da van se perder, tremia bastante mas estava tudo bem. Leu na placa que estavam a caminho do <em>Parque Nacional de Seul</em>, uma área de preservação ambiental.</p><p> </p><p>Passaram por uma entrada ornamentadas e foram para a guarita de segurança, Baekhyun observou Orbendorf parar o carro frente a guarita enquanto descia um rapaz vestido quase como um escoteiro: calça verde musgo, uma camiseta num tom mais claro e um chapéu ridículo. Baekhyun sentia um pouco de medo, a noite ventava muito, por isso o rapaz com seus sentidos apurados sentia apenas o cheiro tradicional das árvores.</p><p> </p><p>Desceram do carro os três sem as máscaras, com roupas de cores escuras contrastando com a luz amarelada que vazava das janelas da guarita, e principalmente do tom "natural" das roupas do guarda da área preservada. O mais novo ali estava confuso, naquele impasse de frente um para o outro trocando olhares entre todos ali, ele não via nada de normal, entretanto nada de diferente; porém quando os olhos do guarda mudaram para o comum dos <em>Ghouls</em>, orbes negras e irises avermelhadas, tudo fez sentido para o Byun.</p><p> </p><p>— Consigo deixar as câmeras desligadas pelo meu turno inteiro, vocês nunca demoram mais que duas horas, mas não custa avisar. Elas já vinham apresentando problemas recentemente — falou com orgulho, bem humorado, sua voz reverberava forte entre o farfalhar das folhas.</p><p> </p><p>Ele era mais alto que Baekhyun, pouca coisa de diferença, e já ajudava Yifan, era o que parecia. Pele marcada pelo sol, mas as bochechas brilhantes com um sorriso amigável como se encontrasse velhos amigos.</p><p> </p><p>— Novidades? — perguntou Orbendorf, naquele sotaque tão habitual, fazendo por um momento o Byun se lembrar de fazer o velho contar histórias para si, para que não tivesse pesadelos com a morte de seus pais.</p><p> </p><p>Quando dormia com a voz do imigrante, ele tinha um sono sem preocupação alguma, capaz de esquecer até de si mesmo, quando ele contava a tradicional história do jardim de rosas de sua antiga casa.</p><p> </p><p>— Tivemos mais sete carros abandonados hoje, mais algumas pessoas que entraram e não voltaram ainda. Um passou por aqui uma hora antes de vocês chegarem, caso se apressem poderão recolher ele ainda quente — falou esperançoso.</p><p> </p><p>Eles trocaram um olhar de união entre si e voltaram para a van. Lá dentro sentados um de frente para o outro os dois esperavam por ordens de Yifan.</p><p> </p><p>— A meta de hoje são oito corpos, são o suficiente para alimentar as pessoas que mantemos, sem problemas. — Respirou fundo olhando para o Byun. — Se acharmos o sujeito que foi falado melhoraria muito a nossa situação.</p><p> </p><p>Yifan sabia que Baekhyun era o melhor rastreador que podia contar, seus sentidos eram apuradíssimos, delegava aquela função a ele por mais que não fosse sair do pé do rapaz em momentos algum, queria aquela carne de primeira qualidade e contava com o mais novo para isso.</p><p> </p><p>Saíram do automóvel no encalço do Byun que conseguia sentir o cheiro de sangue humano pela reserva, mesmo sendo atrapalhado pelo vento e as folhas.</p><p> </p><p>— Sinto cheiro de humano. — O mais novo virou para os dois que estavam atrás de si aguardando um direcionamento. — Esquerda, às oito horas.</p><p> </p><p>— Vamos — chamou o alemão, caminhando apressado em trotes curtos, ouvindo o barulho das folhas sendo amassadas.</p><p> </p><p>Caminharam rapidamente pela floresta com Baekhyun sentindo o cheiro tão comum de humanos, não demorou muito para que o cheiro ficasse mais forte. Sob uma camada de folhas ele achou uma mulher já morta, com uma faca dentro da barriga, o sangue coagulado e escuro mostrava que o corpo estava ali a menos de um dia, o mais novo se virou para eles enquanto tocava o corpo morto.</p><p> </p><p>Estava frio, mas a pele ainda continuava firme, pálido pela perda de sangue; segurou o defunto pelos cabelos, levantando o corpo e mostrando aos mais velhos, os membros pendiam sem nenhuma vida.</p><p> </p><p>— Consegue dizer o tempo que passou?</p><p> </p><p>— Sete horas, o sangue não secou, mas coagulou. A região do corte começou a entrar em estado de putrefação; ela cortou bem na região do estômago e vazou suco gástrico, a decomposição da região já começou.</p><p> </p><p>Orbendorf estava com os olhos arregalados pelo tamanho da técnica do rapaz.</p><p> </p><p>— Bom trabalho, Byun. — Pegou o corpo das mãos do mais novo e direcionou ao alemão que logo retirou a lâmina dali e a jogou sobre os ombros. — Vamos, já temos um grande achado.</p><p> </p><p>— Cheiro fraco de humano há uma hora para a direita — falou Baekhyun saindo na frente, correndo veloz e sendo seguido pelos outros dois.</p><p> </p><p>Percorreram uma distância curta para achar uma montanha de folhas, não demorou muito para que após a retirada das folhas o corpo fosse achado; estava em um estado avançado de decomposição, trocando olhares entre os três, ele deu os ombros e abandonou o corpo.</p><p> </p><p>— Quantos dias, Baekhyun? — Orbendorf perguntou ajeitando o corpo em seus ombros.</p><p> </p><p>— Cinco, estado avançado de putrefação.</p><p> </p><p>— Vamos, iremos achar coisa melhor. — Incentivou Yifan.</p><p> </p><p>— Eu sinto o cheiro daquele humano que o guarda falou. — Ele trocou olhares rápidos com os mais velhos. — Estamos longe, vamos, às seis horas ao sul.</p><p> </p><p>Saíram apressados pela floresta escura atrás do corpo ainda vivo, o cheiro fresco de humano não enganava, a pessoa estava viva ainda. A medida que chegavam perto eles ouviam os lamúrias mais altas, pela voz era um rapaz. Em cima de um barranco, numa distância de duzentos metros eles olhavam o humano arrumando uma forca. Orbendorf não era tão paciente, queria ele mesmo terminar o serviço para o rapaz, mas Yifan não deixou, sentaram ali e esperaram.</p><p> </p><p>Vendo o homem amarrar a corda que seria o instrumento de sua morte, Baekhyun se mostrava pensativo.</p><p> </p><p>— Por que eles se matam, enquanto nós lutamos todos os dias para continuar vivos? — pensou alto, tendo o olhar dos dois sobre si. — Me parece tão intangível, todo fim do dia que eu deito a cabeça no travesseiro eu agradeço por terminar o dia vivo, mas convivendo com os humanos eu vejo brincadeiras constantes incitando a morte. Tão inconcebível pra mim…</p><p> </p><p>— Que humanos que tem a sua história, Baekhyun? — perguntou Orbendorf.</p><p> </p><p>— A vida pra alguns é tão sem sentido que eles acham que morrer e estar vivo é algo a se pensar, humanos têm concepções diferentes. — Yifan suspirou antes de olhar para o corpo que se levantava num banquinho colocando a corda no pescoço enquanto chorava. — Somos caçados pelos "Doves" desde o nascimento, somos acostumados a lutar por nossas vidas todos dias, temos histórias trágicas, alguns humanos não tem isso, mas todos tem histórias trágicas, alguns são só diferentes.</p><p> </p><p>— Alguns <em>Ghouls </em>se suicidam também, em menor quantidade, mas acontece — interpelou o alemão. — Ele está demorando demais — falou fazendo uma cara de desânimo.</p><p> </p><p>— Se ele não fizer eu farei — afirmou Yifan, dando segurança ao outro mais velho.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun riu baixinho pelos dois, mas continuou a se pensar. Sua atenção foi fisgada quando um barulho foi ouvido; o rapaz pulou da banqueta e se debatia ali na corda. O loiro mais velho se levantou para ir em direção do rapaz, mas o mais novo interveio segurando a mão de Orbendorf.</p><p> </p><p>— Calma, espera ele parar. Quando o brilho dos olhos acabar é por que ele já morreu — explicou Baekhyun tendo a afirmação do Wu como incentivo ao que o mais novo falava.</p><p> </p><p>O alemão se sentou a contragosto cruzando os braços e esperando. Ficaram em silêncio aguardando por qualquer movimento, barulho ou qualquer sinal sequer. Eles estavam em completo alerta; quando o Byun deu a deixa eles foram até o corpo e com velocidade a <em>kagune</em> do mais novo cortou a corda, ouvindo o corpo cair no chão.</p><p> </p><p>Eles estavam ansiosos.</p><p> </p><p>O mais novo se aproximou tocando o corpo, esperando uma reanimação que não veio; sorriu vitorioso para Yifan.</p><p> </p><p>— Está quentinho ainda. — Baekhyun disse.</p><p> </p><p>— Bom, muito bom — afirmaram os dois mais velhos.</p><p> </p><p>O alemão carregava os corpos enquanto eles partiam para a próxima colheita.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Já em casa Baekhyun estava cansado, limpava o sangue de suas roupas. Ajudou os mais velhos a cortar os corpos para armazenar no andar superior onde os humanos não tinham acesso.</p><p> </p><p>Conversando com Kyungsoo ele deixava as roupas de molho no alvejante enquanto ia atrás de seu celular; digitou rapidamente para Chanyeol que estava bem e que estava indo dormir.</p><p> </p><p>Estava sentado no chão tendo os cabelos limpos pelo Do, estava quase dormindo, fora extremamente cansativo, entretanto ver o sorriso das outras pessoas que moravam ali e não podiam caçar era recompensante.</p><p> </p><p>Tempo depois Baekhyun deitou na cama, suspirando. Programou seu celular para o despertador tocar dali a três horas, não poderia se atrasar para a aula no dia seguinte.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Doves e Mentiras</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oi gente eu vim postar o segundo capítulo, betado pela Gabi ❤️❤️ obrigada a todo mundo que lê tanto aqui quanto no Spirit</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Baekhyun estava deitado em sua cama sentindo o cheiro do café de Kyungsoo, embora todos falassem que ambos os cafés tinham gostos muito similares até iguais, o Byun gostava muito mais do café que seu amigo passava.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Se revirou pra cima abrindo os olhos, bocejando cansado, por pouco iria voltar a dormir, mas como sempre o Do estava atento aos mínimos detalhes. Ele ouviu a voz reverberando, mas pela letargia do sono nem raciocinou sobre o que podia estar sendo dito, apenas se aproveitou da baixa claridade para fechar os olhos e voltar a dormir, seu dia seria cheio, mas ele não ligava nem um pouco para isso. Duas horas de sono deixam qualquer pessoa num estado lamentável.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sentiu a cama afundar do seu lado, ao mesmo tempo que ele se perdia naquele mesmo pesadelo, momentos de sua vida que não gostaria nem um pouco que ninguém passasse. As cenas voltaram a passar em sua mente, os gritos e barulhos de objetos quebrando eram aquilo que fazia seu coração acelerar exponencialmente, ele se sentia preso dentro daquilo, sabia que era um sonho, um tormento do passado, um arauto da dor e sofrimento, memórias que insistiam em voltar para tornar seu sono um tormento sem precedentes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Querendo acordar seus olhos se abriram, as irises ao natural, vermelhas, nem ao menos via o que ele estava fazendo; num surto de adrenalina ele buscou por aquilo mais próximo de si, em reflexos rápidos e um coração acelerado ele parou apenas quando uma de suas mãos segurou Do pelo pescoço e o prendeu abaixo de si, aqueles quatro tentáculos estavam apontados para o rosto de seu amigo, foi nesse momento que ele raciocinou sobre o que fazia. Seu olhar se tornou arrependido, lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos e com delicadeza ele soltou o pescoço de Kyungsoo, a respiração acelerada e ofegante se tornou trêmula e ruidosa, ele se jogou sobre o corpo do amigo sendo recebido de bom grado com um abraço carinhoso, totalmente fraternal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Outro pesadelo? — indagou Kyungsoo acarinhado os fios castanhos, ouvindo o rapaz sobre si soluçar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Sim…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Eles voltaram a aparecer ou foi um caso isolado?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Caso isolado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— A caçada ontem foi muito assustadora? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Não, foi mais tranquilo do que eu imaginava, eu só tive um pesadelo, às vezes eles aparecem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O Do murmurou uma confirmação enquanto se levantava; olhou mais uma vez para o amigo deitado na cama, de barriga para cima, com o semblante calmo antes de abrir a janela com severidade, riu do rosto retorcido pela presença da claridade; se divertiu com o xingamento que Baekhyun soltou e por fim o chamou para acordar mais uma vez.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Baek levanta, precisa ir pra faculdade ainda. — Ele chamou enquanto andava pelo apartamento do rapaz ajeitando suas coisas para sair. — Vem, fiz até o café da manhã pra você.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— O que tem pra comer? — Percebeu o rapaz sentado na cama enquanto coçava os cabelos ainda na letargia matinal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— O que você gosta: café e fígado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O rapaz soltou um murmúrio de aprovação enquanto se levantava com velocidade, indo em direção ao banheiro. Escovou os dentes se olhando atentamente, não estava com olheiras, na verdade ao menos estava sonolento. Abriu a porta do banheiro logo olhando no relógio da parede, dava tempo de tomar um banho, numa troca rápida de olhares ele agradeceu ao Kyungsoo por lhe acordar cedo e retirou a camisa do pijama, jogando-a sobre a cama desarrumada.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entrou com seu celular no banheiro, viu que não tinha mensagem nenhuma. Se sentiu decepcionado por não ter nada do Park na sua caixa de mensagem, mas entendia que ele acordava tarde. Como sempre, às sete horas o maior estaria esperando o Byun fora da cafeteria para irem ao metrô juntos, dali tinham mais trinta minutos de caminho percorridos com o transporte público, depois mais dez minutos de caminhada até a universidade, essa era a rotina matinal da dupla.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun tomou seu banho apressado, queria conversar mais tempo com Kyungsoo, a presença de seu amigo nunca era enjoativa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Se preocupou em avaliar-se mais uma vez frente ao espelho, tomando qualquer cuidado que fosse para não transparecer nenhuma irregularidade a Chanyeol, mas talvez se utilizaria das poucas horas de sono como desculpa para ultrapassar limites físicos imposto por ele mesmo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olhou as unhas bem aparadas, as mãos, tudo que pudesse conter sangue. Quando saiu do banheiro de toalha o Do já sabia dos procedimentos, já estava com a lâmpada de luz negra em mãos enquanto dava um gole no café feito por si próprio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Foi até ele que acendeu a lâmpada passando por seu corpo, havia sangue em si, apenas nas mãos, com isso Baekhyun lavou as mãos com água sanitária até que o brilho luminescente se esvaísse. Agora estava verdadeiramente limpo. Despejou o resto do líquido do recipiente na máquina de lavar, onde a roupa que utilizou na caçada de ontem estava, podendo ter um pouco de paz ao saber que caso fosse parado por Doves, não teria chance de ser preso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sentou na cadeira avaliando seu prato, não estava com fome, mas o cheiro chamativo de sangue humano, misto com o café, lhe era muito atraente. Não perdeu tempo, comeu rapidamente, se saciando, aumentando ainda mais o tempo que poderia ficar sem comer. Talvez comesse agora só no próximo mês ou daqui há seis semanas, tinha se alimentado bem não precisava comer por um bom tempo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logo depois, enquanto escovava os dentes mais uma vez ele sentiu o celular vibrar em seu bolso, terminou primeiro antes de ver quem era, mas já tinha um conhecimento prévio de que era o Park. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun não conversava com mais ninguém por mensagens, no máximo Junmyeon, entretanto não se equiparava com o contato que tinha com o rapaz de orelhas grandes. Suspirou ao deixar o banheiro e ver que sua cama estava arrumada, sua louça limpa e o cheiro da água sanitária espalhado pelo lugar; um bilhete sobre a pia lhe fez rir. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Da próxima vez arrume pelo menos sua cama",</span>
  </em>
  <span> a caligrafia de Kyungsoo era quase perfeita, vivia batendo na tecla de que seu amigo tinha um ótimo dom para ser professor, paciente e didático, era excelente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mas ele não queria se misturar com humanos e Baekhyun não tirava a sua razão, se não fosse o incentivo de Yifan em tentar viver como uma pessoa comum ele também não teria ido nem a escola.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Se trocou vendo a tela de seu celular brilhar com mais mensagens do Park, sorriu carinhoso, mas não respondeu, apenas se apressou ainda mais. Pegou seu notebook, seu celular com os fones, sua chave e pediu a qualquer entidade que pudesse existir para que pudesse chegar vivo até o final do dia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Desceu as escadas do prédio de forma apressada. Chegando na cafeteria cumprimentou Seung e Zitao que se preparavam para abrir o estabelecimento, viu pelos painéis de vidro o outro que mexia no celular e sorriu inconsciente, indo de encontro ao rapaz. Abriu a porta do lugar se atentando ao rosto sorridente que olhava ansioso para si.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deixou um bocejo escapar, retirou os fones de ouvidos apenas para ouvir o bom dia animado do outro, deixou que ele se aproximasse e lhe abraçasse, quando Chanyeol se lembrou que o Byun não gostava daquilo ele o soltou repentinamente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Bom dia, dormiu bem?! — perguntou animado olhando o mais baixo soltar um murmúrio de desagrado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun forçou outro bocejo antes de pôr os fones novamente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Não, dormir duas horas só, estava estudando. — Mentiu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Você tem turno hoje? — Chanyeol indagou enquanto andavam a caminho da estação.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Não, estou de folga.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O maior havia percebido algo de diferente, a forma com que o outro caçava contato consigo mostrava isso. Chanyeol ficava alegre, gostava das demonstrações de carinho com Baekhyun quando aconteciam, era raro por isso ele fazia questão de apreciar bastante quando tinha oportunidade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O Park tocou mão do Byun com delicadeza sentindo o rapaz enlaçar os dedos aos seus, sorriu olhando o rubor que subiu para as bochechas e o calor advindo do outro que tomava conta de sua palma. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun se sentia bem com o contato, tinha tanto anseio por Chanyeol que chegava a doer em si, ao mesmo tempo que se sentia tão culpado por dar liberdade aos toques e carinhos visto que havia sangue humano em toda a sua trajetória. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seria tão mais fácil se tivesse se apaixonado por Kyungsoo, mas as coisas nem sempre são como queremos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Desceram a escada entrando no metrô, dessa vez conversando sobre um jogo que o Park estava interessado em jogar com o rapaz ao seu lado, os inúmeros planos que ele fazia com o Byun, esse que ficava feliz vendo como sua presença, era apreciada pelo rapaz até mesmo por sua família, já que segundo o maior, sua mãe estava questionando-o sobre o porquê da ausência de Baekhyun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— É sério! Minha mãe me perguntou ontem quando você me deixou em casa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Hoje eu mato a saudade dela, eu também sinto falta dos seus pais de qualquer forma — falou dando os ombros enquanto entrava apressado no vagão, se sentando em um dos bancos e já puxando o maior para que lhe acompanhasse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol sempre ficava de pé nos transportes públicos que usava por ser lerdo demais, ali sentado do lado do Byun ele sorriu, segurou a mochila do menor vendo-o bocejar e apoiar a cabeça no seu ombro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Você mudou de perfume — murmurou Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mal sabia ele que o Park arrepiou com o hálito tocando seu pescoço, o rosto do maior ficou vermelho, mas o outro não veria, isso o tranquilizou. Fazendo um carinho com o polegar na mão do Byun ele respirou fundo antes de responder:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Sim, o meu acabou. Gostou ou prefere o outro? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Gostei, impossível algo ficar ruim em você, Chanyeol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun tinha o dom de dizer as coisas que o Park não escutava de ninguém, aquilo que deixava o coração acelerado, a boca seca. Aquilo que lhe fazia arrepiar, ou até mesmo quando não dizia nada; às vezes bastava um olhar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elogios certeiros, olhares carinhosos, eles eram apenas amigos? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol tinha medo de descobrir coisas demais e acabar perdendo o pouco que tinha com o rapaz, estimava demais Baekhyun para que o perdesse por causa das intempéries de sua mente que ficava pensando e pensando, desde o primeiro ano da faculdade. Essa foi a época que ele percebeu que seu simples amigo lhe fazia se sentir como ninguém havia feito até então, e desde daquela época ele caçou várias pessoas, mas ninguém gerou tanta comoção em si quanto o Byun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol parou de pensar, olhando para o corpo ali ao seu lado, aninhado no seu, ressoando baixinho, queria que o mundo parasse só para fazer durar mais um momento daquele. Passou a primeira estação, ambos permaneciam assim, aquele silêncio onde as músicas do fone do menor eram audíveis pela proximidade, o que fez Chanyeol sorrir com a constatação. Se atreveu a deixar um carinho nos fios castanhos e se surpreendeu com a afirmação dita.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Realmente, o melhor amigo do mundo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Melhor até que o Kyungsoo? — perguntou o Park esperançoso. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Não força a barra. — Baekhyun levantou o rosto olhando com uma sobrancelha arqueada para o outro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viu um biquinho surgir no rosto de Chanyeol, quase riu, um homem daquele tamanho cruzando os braços e fazendo biquinho só por causa daquilo?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Você gosta mais dele. — Ele decretou virando o rosto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Jamais disse isso, eu só não comparo, amigo é amigo e pronto. — Se explicou puxando com carinho o rosto do outro para que o Park olhasse para si. — Para de fazer essa cara, eu fico com vontade de dar risada.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ainda ri da minha cara, eu estou muito desvalorizado hoje — comentou baixinho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun riu voltando a abraçar o braço de Chanyeol, encerrando o assunto e deixando o maior arrasado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Você vai almoçar na faculdade? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Não sei, talvez eu coma só uma fruta. — Baekhyun pensou alto, se espreguiçando de maneira contida por causa do vagão cheio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— A gente podia almoçar naquele restaurante.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Claro! O que você quiser.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O Park olhava atentamente enquanto Baekhyun começou a jogar no celular, se culpava por olhar mais do amigo do que da jogatina, mas era inevitável, o olhar concentrado do menor era muito atraente para si. Suspirou evitando pensar naquilo mais uma vez, de uns tempos para cá ele se pegava cada vez mais entretido no outro ou em suas coisas, com isso o número de relacionamentos rápidos também aumentou, qualquer coisa que pudesse ser útil para tirar o Byun da mente lhe deixava numa paz momentânea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Com isso ele se lembrou de uma vez que saíram, ainda eram adolescentes no ensino médio, se lembrava de como Baekhyun recusou qualquer bebida alcoólica, mas ainda assim dançou e se divertiu bastante, aquele dia foi a primeira vez que Chanyeol tinha bebido. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Se lembrou também da imagem que jurava ser um mísero floreio da mente, seu melhor amigo estava beijando outro rapaz, não lembrava com clareza, estava bêbado e já fazia quatro anos desde aquele evento, mas nunca mais conseguiu esquecer aquilo, várias vezes tornava a revisitar os flashes da cena em sua mente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tanta coisa em sua cabeça, mal percebeu quando o Byun levantou, se tocou apenas quando um peteleco foi dado no centro de sua testa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Acorda príncipe, a gente tem que descer. — Ele disse antes de andar até a porta que se abria.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol correu com a mochila em mãos para alcançar o outro que andava com o rosto baixo. A postura de Baekhyun dizia muito, ombros juntos olhares baixos e sentidos, sempre com respostas prontas, parecia um cachorro assustado quando andavam juntos; mal sabia o Park que era realmente assim como o outro se sentia, era tanta coisa escondida…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Melhorou do sono?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Sim, obrigado por deixar eu tirar um cochilo em você — falou parando frente a máquina que vendia aquela latinha de café que já era tradicional do Byun tomar todos os dias.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Quando formos para casa você dorme mais.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Por favor, tudo que eu preciso, uma cama bem confortável e um sono bem gostoso. — Se espreguiçou novamente, dessa vez estalando de forma audível vários ossos, assustando até o Park.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caminhavam juntos enquanto o menor tomava em goles curtos o café industrializado de péssima qualidade, mas feliz por ainda sentir o toque do outro em sua mão. Feliz por completar aquele ritual diário de tomar aquele café horrível, e principalmente por ser sexta feira, não teria aula amanhã, embora gostasse muito de seu curso não podia negar sobre ser cansativo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chegou à mesa costumeira, apenas Junmyeon estava ali. Baekhyun não poupou um olhar questionador ao outro rapaz, sabia que coisas estavam acontecendo, mas não fazia questão de se envolver, diferente do Park que já estava questionando o rapaz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— O que aconteceu? — indagou Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Nada, eles ainda não chegaram, apenas — respondeu enquanto tomava água.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun farejava a mentira dele, mas iria ficar quieto, tinha coisas também que o Park não sabia sobre o Kim e isso parecia não o incomodar, talvez Junmyeon preferisse assim e o Byun não lhe tirava a razão. As coisas para ele sempre funcionavam melhor no silêncio ou quando apenas ele tinha conhecimento delas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Você está bem? — Foi tudo que Baekhyun perguntou mesmo tendo vários vestígios de que as coisas estavam mudando.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O Kim olhou, aquela nuance tão enigmática do Byun, permaneceu desvendando o olhar tão lacerante quanto o fio de uma faca serrilhada antes de enfim responder, os dois viram quando ele respirou fundo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Você já sabe? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Tenho uma ideia, mas depois conversamos — decretou encerrando o assunto, deixando a sua frente um Chanyeol visivelmente encabulado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O rosto dele era fofo e engraçado, quase riu, iria se os dois, Sehun e Yixing, não tivesse chego bem na hora e sentado ao lado do Park.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No fim do dia, com nenhuma aula a tarde, Baekhyun pode finalmente relaxar na cadeira, guardando seu material com lentidão, acabou sorrindo pelo bom andamento do dia, era mais um na sua rotina corriqueira. Estava um pouco despreocupado. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Já andando para encontrar o humano no corredor ele respondia Kyungsoo sobre onde passaria a noite e talvez o final de semana, era um convite de Chanyeol que ele </span>
  <em>
    <span>nunca </span>
  </em>
  <span>cumpria, mas sempre se sentia tentado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seguiam para fora da faculdade dessa vez sem a carência do menor, isso era triste, o Park gostava de poder dar carinho a Baekhyun, tentou buscar sua mão, logo sendo evitado de prontidão.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Já conversamos sobre toques — decretou irredutível nem ao menos olhando para o maior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Mas achei que… — Ele se calou, não fazia sentido discutir com Baekhyun nunca chegavam a lugar nenhum. — Desculpe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eles continuaram em silêncio, voltando a ser o que eram antes, sem toques ou carinhos excessivos. Algo que era triste para ambos; só eles sabiam o quanto sentiam a falta um do outro. Cada demonstração de carinho era especial é apreciada com felicidade por eles, tão raro e difícil, deveria ser bem aproveitado e era.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Refizeram o caminho da ida, voltando de metrô, subindo a escada e andando lado a lado, cada um imerso em sua própria mente, fornecendo apenas a presença física, chegando no restaurante que o Park gostava. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O Byun sorria vendo o outro segurar o cardápio, olhando com tanta vontade enquanto buscava por um prato novo, sabendo que no final iria pedir o mesmo de sempre, e o Ghoul, que não sentia gosto das comidas humanas, seguiu a linha de pedir o mesmo de sempre.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ele vai querer o hambúrguer e eu o salgado com calabresa. — Baekhyun pediu para o atendente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Alguma bebida? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Coca-Cola</span>
  </em>
  <span> e um café bem forte, fazendo favor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viu a atendente sorrindo para si enquanto saia para levar os pedidos e riu negando com a cabeça. Tendo o olhar do Park ele enrubesceu, logo desviando o olhar do dele.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— O que aconteceu? — interpelou cruzando os braços.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun suspirou, retirou os fios da franja que teimavam em cair em seu rosto; umedeceu os lábios antes de falar, aquilo não era algo que costumava a tratar com o Park ainda mais numa naturalidade tão grande.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ela está flertando comigo. — Aquilo foi mais certeiro do que Chanyeol esperava, ele não queria que Baekhyun se envolvesse com outras pessoas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ele não sabia muito da vida amorosa do menor, mas queria que a atenção, as coisas bonitas, as frases poéticas e o pouco tempo que seu amigo tivesse de sobra entre a faculdade e a cafeteria fosse direcionado a si. Era um ciúme além da amizade, ele ainda não percebia, entretanto já tinha muito mais ali do que uma amizade comum. Se sentiu até traído, mas tinha uma compostura a manter. Olhou para a mão inquieta do rapaz ele estava desconfortável e resolveu não falar nada além do necessário.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Você quase nunca sai nem nada, devia se permitir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun esperava algo diferente e se frustrou com a resposta de Chanyeol. Queria que ele fosse protetor consigo, que ele lhe impedisse, reclamasse com a atendente, fizesse qualquer coisa, mas não, ele estava lhe entregando como o dono de uma granja que vende o frango para o abatedouro, estava decepcionado, mas era tudo fruto da sua expectativa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Revirou os olhos e se manteve em silêncio, quando o pedido chegou ele notou o número da mulher ali num guardanapo de papel com uma caligrafia fofa cheia de corações, sentiu asco, não por ela, a mulher era bonita, mas pela reação que não esperava de seu amigo e também seu amor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tomou o café se lembrando previamente do porquê que não costumava tomar o café de outras pessoas que não fossem Yifan e Kyungsoo, não estava ruim, mas podia ser melhor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olhou com receio para o salgado no prato, odiava ter que mentir dessa forma para o humano, era tão prejudicial para ele quanto para si; tomou em mãos e mordeu um pedaço, aquele gosto de merda tomou seu paladar, foi muito controlado para não retorcer a face e fazer uma careta.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ele não sentia gosto das comidas humanas, ele sentia algo horrível toda vez que as comia, a única coisa que não lhe dava asco era café, isso era uma característica de todo Ghoul. Ele fez um olhar surpreso e um sorriso mesmo que a contragosto, continuou a mastigar aquele bolo alimentar que tinha um gosto péssimo, completamente horrível. A cada segundo que passava mais queria vomitar, mas não podia, tinha que agir como um humano.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Foi difícil terminar o salgado, sempre era assim, detestava comer na presença de Chanyeol, ele sempre alegava que Baekhyun estava magro demais e o fazia comer muito, isso era muito desconfortável. Mal sabia o Park que aquilo prejudicava o Byun, seu corpo não digeria aquele tipo de coisa, a única coisa que seu corpo era capaz de digerir além de café era a carne humana, se ele não vomitasse aquilo logo iria passar mal, tinha cerca de uma hora antes da digestão avançar e seu sistema digestivo começar a entrar em colapso, precisavam ir para casa do Park o mais rápido possível.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O maior não deixou que Baekhyun pagasse, já que ele sempre pagava, fazia um bom tempo que os dois não saiam juntos e por isso queria mimar o rapaz ao seu lado. Ele estava visivelmente desconfortável com aquilo tudo, apressava o maior para que pudessem ir embora.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saíram andando e conversando sobre um assunto qualquer, já com o clima tenso totalmente dissipado entre eles, já faziam planos do que fazer naquela sexta-feira que tiravam para eles. Não faziam isso há um bom tempo, mas foram abordados por um policial; Chanyeol sabia brevemente sobre o assassinato dos pais de Baekhyun, sabia que tinha sido um policial, por isso o medo do rapaz pelos guardas, ele não sabia de muito e o Byun preferia assim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Oi, boa tarde, posso fazer umas perguntas a vocês? — O policial falou retirando a boina e mostrando o distintivo, havia uma insígnia negra com as letras CCG.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O sangue de Baekhyun gelou, ele quase ficou pálido, tinha que não levantar suspeitas. Logo agradeceu por ter ido no restaurante com o Park, Ghouls tinham um hálito alcalino, com um cheiro tímido de ferro pela alta quantidade de sangue que ingeriam, já humanos tinham o hálito amargo ou fluorado, esse era um dos indícios que um policial daquela organização focada em caçar Ghouls sabia diferenciar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O Byun que acabou de comer um salgado de calabresa tinha o hálito completamente humano naquela ocasião, além de responder as questões propostas com normalidade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Vocês conhecem essa mulher? — Mostrou a foto de uma mulher de fios loiros, tipicamente ocidental, julgava ser americana, um braço cheio de tatuagens e um piercing no nariz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ela era um Ghoul, isso gelou ainda mais Baekhyun, ele estava com as mãos suando, desconfortável, mas se mantinha normal para não apresentar suspeitas. Não queria ser levado para o centro de detenção e consequentemente torturado, tinha que ser o mais normal possível, não levantar suspeitas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seu coração estava acelerado, mas ele se mantinha firme.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ela é muito bonita, não passaria despercebida, se eu vê-la aviso vocês — disse solícito.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol achou isso estranho, mas não falaria nada.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado senhores, tenham um bom dia — falou o policial pondo sua boina e saindo para perguntar a outras pessoas ali.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O menor só percebeu que prendia a respiração quando o guarda saiu; se permitiu limpar o suor frio que escorria na nuca antes de dar um pequeno trote afim de alcançar o Park que já seguia seu caminho. Ouvia seu coração bater no ouvido, sua respiração estava ofegante e ele ainda tremia, parecia que seu estômago estava revolto, ele tinha que vomitar aquilo logo se não iria passar mal, não queria isso, não na frente do maior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O encontro com o policial da CCG piorou ainda mais a situação de seu estômago, já era uma pessoa ansiosa normalmente e com aquela alta carga de adrenalina que ainda corria por seu corpo ele sentia que podia morrer a qualquer momento. Sempre detestava quando isso acontecia, se sentia tão frágil, tão fraco, mesmo sabendo que era o oposto. Traumas não eram fáceis de serem apagados.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun respirava com dificuldade, algumas lágrimas saiam de seu rosto quando chegou à casa de Chanyeol. O humano percebeu, mas não pode fazer nada, assim que abriu o portão Baekhyun entrou apressado, caminhou em direção ao banheiro do andar de baixo, fechou a porta e trancou; se ajoelhou frente a privada e não perdeu tempo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Enfiou dois dedos na garganta, forçando o bolo alimentar a voltar, não aconteceu nada além da ânsia, fez isso novamente, uma terceira vez e uma quarta, até que conseguiu pôr para fora o alimento humano que tinha comido, antes que fosse tarde demais.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Você está bem? — Ouviu Chanyeol batendo na porta do banheiro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Sim — Foi tudo que disse antes de voltar a regurgitar mais coisas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ficou ali mais um tempo, pondo aquele suco gástrico ácido que deixava aquela queimação no esôfago, era nojento e incômodo, ele detestava fazer isso, era uma rotina comum, afinal o Park gostava de fazer o Byun comer, pois segundo ele o rapaz estava muito desnutrido. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isso era tão desgastante. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun sentiu seu estômago se revirar de dor, não conseguia retirar o encontro com o policial da mente, a forma que os olhos dele parecia querer sugar sua alma, ver até o segredo mais profundo de seu ser era aterrorizante, voltava a tremer só de lembrar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pôs mais líquido para fora antes de seu corpo se normalizar, olhando aquilo no vaso sanitário ele respirou fundo e limpou o fio de saliva que escorria, antes de fechar a tampa e dar descarga.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ouvindo aquilo descer ele se sentou em cima se pondo a chorar, soluçava baixinho para não deixar Chanyeol preocupado, pelo cheiro de seu sangue sabia que ele estava sentado no corredor de frente para a porta e tudo que o Byun menos queria era deixar o outro preocupado mais do que já estava.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Respirou fundo com o nariz entupido, abraçando seus joelhos ele ofegou sentindo o calor das lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, molhando suas roupas; se sentia tão impuro, cada vez que isso acontecia sentia que devia ter menos contato com seu melhor amigo, não queria que o Park se manchasse com a podridão que ele era, tinha tanto sangue em suas mãos, tantas vidas humanas, que nem podia contar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun se sentia um erro cada vez que aquilo acontecia. A única coisa que não pensava era em tirar sua própria vida, prometeu a Yifan que jamais faria isso, ele era um sobrevivente e iria continuar sobrevivendo até que não pudesse mais.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seu estômago ainda doía, suas mãos ainda tremiam. Firmar os braços era difícil, ele queria deitar ali no chão do banheiro e ficar até que o sentimento de insignificância fosse embora, mas a questão é que ele tinha mais coisas para fazer, um amigo ao seu lado para se divertir, a família dele para agradar e muitas outras coisas divertidas.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tinha que esquecer que matava pessoas constantemente, que sua vida dependia da morte dos outros; que nunca conseguiu sustentar uma vida "normal", afinal aquilo era normal para si, fingir-se de humano era ensinado desde bebê.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun lavou o rosto se olhando no espelho e vendo o quão patético era, continuou com o semblante choroso enquanto saia do banheiro, foi abraçado por Chanyeol; forte, quente carinhoso e como ele sentia falta daquilo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Como ele sentiria falta daquilo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ao mesmo tempo que se sentia sujo demais para demandar aquele carinho do rapaz ele se sentia tão necessitado dele, era uma antítese em suas próprias ações. Mais uma vez quebrando sua regra sobre toques e chorando abertamente dentro do abraço de Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Aquele lanche não me caiu bem. — mentiu mais uma vez, tantas mentiras… Às vezes mal sabia o que era falso e o que era real, se confundia em si mesmo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Tudo bem. Vamos para o meu quarto, sua escova de dentes está no meu banheiro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O Park seguiu abraçando o outro pela escada, deixando um cafuné suave nos fios castanhos escuros, tão comuns, mas tão atrativos, só ele sabia em quantos momentos podia ter feito carinho ali se o Byun deixasse. Subiu até o corredor do segundo andar, entrou em seu quarto e andou pelo ambiente levando o outro consigo até o banheiro e lhe entregou a escova de dentes, logo saiu para deixar o rapaz em sua privacidade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun se olhou no espelho reparando na área em volta dos olhos avermelhadas; checou se a porta estava trancada e finalmente pode se olhar no espelho com integridade, os globos completamente negros e as irises vermelhas brilhantes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Se permitiu chorar mais uma vez se sentindo frágil, olhou no celular que estava em seu bolso, conferiu as horas, tinha um bom tempo ainda até os pais do rapaz chegar, não queria sair do banheiro e enfrentar Chanyeol, porém era necessário, tinha que seguir em frente, era um sobrevivente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Escovou os dentes voltando seus olhos a normalidade, notando o frasco de perfume vazio fora do lugar onde o maior guardava seus produtos, acabou por sorrir se penalizando ainda mais por notar os mínimos detalhes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quando saiu do banheiro percebeu o rapaz deitado na cama com os pés para fora, batucando no chão, enquanto ele mexia em seu celular tranquilamente. O Park se levantou cuidadoso, seu olhar continha receio, era demais para que o Byun pudesse suportar, se sentia pior ainda, tendo a preocupação do outro sobre si.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Vai tomar um banho — pediu Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Preciso lavar aquele banheiro, vai você, depois eu vou.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Tem como negar? — Viu o Byun negando com a cabeça. — Você sabe que não é obrigação sua lavar o banheiro, né?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei que não é, mas eu quero.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Tudo bem, Baek, depois eu faço cafuné em você até dormir, ok? Tentadora a proposta, não? — argumentou vendo um sorriso único, era raro como muitas outras coisas que fazia parte da convivência de ambos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol o achava tão lindo e tão brilhoso que cada vez que Baekhyun lhe dava um sorriso daquele o guardava em sua memória.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O menor saiu sem responder, tão apressado como sempre era; deixando Chanyeol ali parado, reconsiderando a angústia que lhe tomou a partir do momento que viu o outro tão atribulado. O Byun era uma pessoa calma, dificilmente via ele triste ou feliz, era alguém que demonstrava seu humor com pequenos gestos, mas não tinha nenhum pico de humor. Ver o outro tão fragilizado assim era um indicativo ruim para si, acreditava que aquele policial tinha alguma coisa a ver com isso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>E não tirava a razão do Byun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O Park sabia de uma parte do passado dele, o rapaz lhe dissera que seus pais foram mortos por policiais, porque confundiram seu pai com um criminoso; não duvidava que era mentira ainda mais depois de hoje.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Encostou a cabeça no </span>
  <em>
    <span>box</span>
  </em>
  <span> do banheiro pensando no que fazer para animar o outro, queria que ele se sentisse bem. Pensava bastante em muita coisa, se lembrava do flerte que estava trocando com uma garota, não iria negar que se sentia mal em fazer isso apenas para afogar as coisas que ele não sabia dar nome, e que elas sempre tinham um pouco do Baekhyun no meio ou mais recentemente eram totalmente sobre ele.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mais uma vez afastou coisas da sua cabeça que lhe tiraria a paz que ele queria alcançar naquele momento e principalmente proporcionar a Baekhyun. Deixou que a água fria lavasse tudo isso de intrigante que tinha em sua mente, respirou fundo olhando para suas mãos, buscando qualquer alívio que fosse para que assim estivesse em paz consigo novamente, mesmo que durasse pouco, cada vez menos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O Byun, no banheiro do andar de baixo, cuidava da limpeza, deixou o lugar mais limpo do que seu apartamento seria em eras. Às vezes achava que Chanyeol era mimado por ter tudo que queria; mas sabia que não era assim, ele não tinha culpa de ter uma família estruturada, diferente de si, era alguém genuinamente bom, por isso Baekhyun — um Ghoul — se sentia mal em estar perto dele, não era uma pessoa boa, fez muitas coisas das quais queria esquecer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>E acabou relembrando de várias delas, assassinatos, torturas, caçadas, uma época da sua vida onde achava que todo humano era mal, que todos mereciam morrer. Nenhuma piedade a qualquer um que cruzasse seu caminho; até Yifan o acordar. Tinha se metido em várias enrascadas na época. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tudo mudou quando ele entrou na escola de Chanyeol, com dezessete anos, ele viu que haviam humanos bons. O Park e Junmyeon eram a prova disso, eram tão bondosos consigo que lhe doía na alma toda vez que encarava os olhos deles e via as diversas vidas que ele arrancou com as próprias mãos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O menor, se olhando no espelho, naquele lugar claro, se cobrou de si uma normalidade, queria mostrar que estava bem, que era apenas um desconforto no estômago. Quando acabou de lavar o banheiro subiu para o quarto do rapaz; o vendo deitado na cama enquanto mexia no celular, trocaram um olhar rápido.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Está melhor? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Sim, já pode parar de se preocupar. — Chanyeol revirou os olhos com a afirmação do outro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Suas roupas estão no móvel do banheiro, sua toalha de costume tá limpa no mesmo lugar de sempre.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado Park. — Agradeceu soltando um suspiro, entrou no banheiro e antes de fechar a porta ele pôs a cabeça pra fora e chamou pelo rapaz. — Você é realmente o melhor amigo do mundo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olhou o sorriso imenso que Chanyeol lhe deu e soube que poderia conviver com isso desde que Kyungsoo não soubesse. Riu pensando na pequena rivalidade que o Park tinha com o Do acerca da amizade com Baekhyun, o rapaz de bochechas grandes, amigo de longa data, ficaria desapontado, entretanto entendia que ele jamais ocuparia o lugar do maior porque Baekhyun gostava de Chanyeol de uma forma que não gostaria de mais ninguém.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O Byun entrou no </span>
  <em>
    <span>box </span>
  </em>
  <span>e logo sentiu o cheiro do humano, dessa vez não era cheiro de sangue, mas sim o do Park. Suprimiu todos os desejos repentinos imediatamente, não queria ficar excitado. Apenas tomou seu banho o mais rápido possível, evitou respiradas profundas, evitou pensamentos sórdidos, tentou lavar isso tudo de si junto na água que caia nele.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quando terminou o banho ele apoiou no balcão, se olhou no espelho com aqueles olhos que assustavam até mesmo ele. Tratou de pôr a roupa antes de sair, se sentia angustiado por várias coisas, ainda mais aqueles sentimentos engolidos e suprimidos por tanto tempo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol olhou atentamente cada passo do rapaz que andava de um lado para o outro no quarto, secando o cabelo enquanto mexia em seu celular.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Você sabe que eu prefiro usar seus moletons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O rapaz se levantou da cama indo até seu guarda-roupa, viu um sorriso mínimo aparecer em seu rosto, ação essa que serviu para balançar ainda mais o Park, parecia que tudo sobre o Byun lhe afetava. Pegou o moletom e ofereceu vendo o sorriso dele aumentar ainda mais, queria abraçar o outro, no entanto sabia que seria rejeitado, como das várias outras vezes que aquilo aconteceu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Vem, vou te ajudar a dormir. — Chanyeol disse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Vai jogar, só vou tirar um cochilo, dormir uma hora. Já já seus pais chegam e eu quero estar acordado quando acontecer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Mas…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Chanyeol, sem toques — falou virando de costa e retirando a camisa para pôr o moletom do maior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O Park se punia a cada segundo que ficava vidrado na pele alheia, foi uma fração rápida de tempo, porém não parou de encará-lo em nenhum momento; respirou fundo indo se sentar frente ao seu computador.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ele virou na cadeira olhando o Byun deitado na sua cama e revirou os olhos pela folga costumeira do rapaz, suspirou de forma audível atraindo a atenção daquele que permanecia deitado. Baekhyun cerrou os olhos na sua direção antes de levantar e andar até o Park.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Desculpa, eu sei que não sou um bom amigo. — Ele disse se sentando no chão frente a cadeira de Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Você é ótimo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Não minta pra mim — falou ainda que calmo, daquela maneira que indicava que o Park respondesse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Eu só não entendo seus motivos, mas eu te respeito.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— E que permaneça assim, mas eu vou me esforçar pra mudar, ok? — Mentiu mais uma vez, sabia que não mudaria porque mudar implica que Chanyeol esteja em contato com as esferas que o próprio Byun restringia de todos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O mais próximo dessas esferas restritas do Byun era Kyungsoo, que compartilhava de uma história de vida muito similar a sua, mas nem ele era capaz de compreender a complexidade dos inúmeros pensamentos que rondavam a cabeça do Ghoul. Nem se surpreendeu quando foi abraçado por Chanyeol assim que ficou de pé, gostava disso, embora ficasse culpado, ele gostava, isso era o pior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mas tentou não dar vazão ao sentimento de culpa sentido, tentou sentir aquele cheiro tão especial e não ficar alvoroçado, não enxergava o Park como um humano qualquer, via ele como alguém importante para si, muito importante. Por causa dessa importância toda atrelada ao rapaz, Baekhyun se sentia mal toda vez que era obrigado a mentir ao outro, a vida dupla custava demais; manter as aparências pesava muito, concordava com Seung nesses momentos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Vai dormir, não quero tirar tempo do seu sono — falou empurrando o menor para que se deitasse na cama.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Eu não vou conseguir dormir — reclamou Baekhyun se ajeitando no colchão. — Vamos conversar igual fazíamos antes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O Park assentiu antes de começar a falar. Seu computador ligado havia sido esquecido atrás de si; nem se lembrava sobre o jogo que iria se entreter, estava mais ansioso pelo que viria a seguir. Se lembrou de algo que lhe intrigou, a insígnia preta e vermelha com uma sigla que não recordava, decidiu perguntar isso a Baekhyun, talvez ele soubesse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Cê sabe sobre aquele treco no distintivo do policial? — Ele questionou de maneira desajeitada, percebendo o retorcer no rosto do rapaz ao mencionar o policial.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Aquela preta e vermelha? — respondeu sem interesse enquanto repousava o rosto sobre o travesseiro do Park se encolhendo na posição fetal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Sim, aquele mesmo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Um rapaz no prédio trabalha naquela organização. — Mentiu, ele sabia o que aquilo significava, só tinha que procurar um álibi. — Quer dizer, trabalhava, até ele subir de cargo e seu salário aumentar. Ele teve um rolo com o Kyung uma época e cedeu alguns conhecimentos pra ele.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— E você sabe porquê Kyungsoo contou pra você? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Sim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Não quero nem saber o que fala de mim pra ele.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Falo só bem de você. — Isso era cem por cento de verdade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— E porque ele me olha com aquele olhar bravo, sempre.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ele é míope, Chanyeol, sem óculos ele olha bravo pra todo mundo  — comentou rindo. — E você ainda fez o favor de começar uma rivalidade com ele.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Isso foi há quatro anos atrás. — Gesticulou exasperado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Nem você esqueceu isso, porque ele esqueceria.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol sabia que o outro tinha razão, mas não pôde deixar de arregalar os olhos e sinalizar que aquela frase havia sido um tiro certeiro em seu peito, o que fez o Byun rir e murmurar um "dramático" em resposta.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Diga, o que você descobriu dessa organização? — pediu ansioso voltando ao assunto oficial.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— É uma organização dentro da polícia que serve de investigação de criminosos, uma polícia investigativa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mentiu daquele jeito estapafúrdio, mais uma vez para proteger a si mesmo e o outro daquele mundo cruel que vivia, a organização com o nome de CCG, era sim de fato uma polícia investigativa, mas na verdade era uma parte da polícia treinada exclusivamente para caçar Ghouls. O nome já dizia tudo "controle e caça de Ghouls", a organização que matava vários dos seus todos os dias.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Hum... Interessante, achei que fosse algo mais legal. — Terminou a frase com aquilo, deixando o Byun aliviado, sabia que quando o Park punha algo em sua mente ele não tirava até ter êxito.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caso sua pesquisa sobre a CCG chegasse a um nível avançado, ele descobriria não só sobre a organização em si, mas sim sobre a existência dos Ghouls, e tudo que Baekhyun não queria era o Park mexendo em coisas que não devia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun bocejou fechando os olhos que quase lacrimejaram, o Park vendo a cena sorriu em ter o outro todo encolhido em sua cama, se levantou para fechar a janela antecipando o pedido do rapaz que se esticou por inteiro, fazendo com que os estalos dos ossos soassem pelo quarto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Acho que eu nem vou jogar — falou despretensiosamente enquanto ligava a tv de seu quarto, se deitando na cama de casal ao lado do Byun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Vai assistir o que? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O mais engraçado e fofo para Chanyeol, foi que Baekhyun nem ao menos se mexeu, ele lhe olhou pelo canto dos olhos e murmurou a frase dita ainda na posição fetal, encolhido na cama virado de costas para o maior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— O que você acha? Talvez “Monstros S.A.” ou então outro desenho, o que me diz? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Você não faria isso — ditou se virando e olhando para o outro com severidade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol riu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Você sabe que não.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O Byun revirou os olhos vendo-o colocar em um anime, riu quando a melodia animada ressoou na tv, ele não iria dormir com aquilo, nem estava com sono, só queria ficar parado com os olhos fechados na calma e na paz. Olhou novamente para o Park, viu ele concentrado na tela, alternou o olhar para a mesma e viu personagens que não conhecia, tornou a voltar seu olhar para o humano e percebendo a distância entre ambos ele pode relaxar e fechar os olhos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sua mente voltava para o encontro com o policial, os traços dele, os olhos castanhos ovalados com aquele olhar questionador e afiado, se arrepiou de medo só de lembrar. A maleta que carregava provavelmente continha aquilo que os Ghouls chamavam de carcaça, são feitas a partir das kagune dos próprios Ghouls, mortos para isso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Franziu o rosto e soltou um murmúrio lamentando por aqueles "irmãos" que morreram e tiveram aquele fim; balançou o rosto afim de mandar esses pensamentos para longe, embora eles sempre retornassem, assim como a cascata de imagens de um momento que ele não se arrependia, mas preferia deixar no passado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol olhou para o rapaz ao seu lado que estava encolhido na cama, em posição fetal. Seu rosto estava retorcido, sua respiração acelerada, ele não se conteve e levou a mão até os fios castanhos, enfiando-os a ponto de seus dedos sumirem entre o cabelo do rapaz. Fez um carinho lento e tranquilo, percebeu que o Byun parou de tremer na hora, assim ele se permitiu relaxar também.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ele já dormiu — murmurou num sussurro enquanto abaixava o volume da tv. — Sempre é o último a dormir, as coisas estão estranhas ultimamente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Constatou o Park enquanto continuava a fazer carinho no rapaz. Por outro plano Baekhyun não estava dormindo ele continuava pensando, até sentir os dedos do maior em seu cabelo, parece que naquele momento ele percebeu que não estava sozinho e com isso ele foi trazido a realidade dos toques, esses que se tornaram contínuos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percebeu também que a cama estava afundando próximo a si, Chanyeol estava se aproximando dele, quando o maior o aconchegou ele permitiu suspirar e segurar a blusa do Park, com o carinho contínuo em seu cabelo ele foi cada vez mais perdendo a consciência até que dormiu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Kyungsoo eu tô te falando, encontrei com um Dove.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Não creio! — exclamou o rapaz enquanto eles se preparavam para assumir seus postos na cafeteria.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Eles são assustadores — murmurou Jongin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— O que ele queria? — perguntou Seung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Uma garota, cabelos louros, americana provavelmente, braço direito cheio de tatuagens. O olhar dele parecia que iria sugar minha alma. — Ele abraçou a si próprio olhando para os lados, assustado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Hum... Não escutei nada sobre atividades de Ghoul aqui no nosso distrito; será que não é na região do cais? Lá o negócio parece estar bem intenso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ouvi dizer que lá está quase num estado de caos, Ghouls matando a luz do dia e etc. — Jongin disse fazendo todos voltarem a atenção para si. — Que foi gente? Eu tenho amigos além daqui.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Mais trabalho, menos conversa pessoal.  — Passou Yifan senso seguido por Zitao que parou e cumprimentou todos com uma reverência.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Eu não aguento a rigidez dele. — Seung riu. — Ele é muito fofo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Vamos, antes que a chefia venha reclamar de novo — murmurou Jongin conduzindo todos ao andar de baixo enquanto viam Yifan abrindo a cafeteria.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O dia estava comum, Ghouls e humanos juntos na cafeteria, como clientes. Eles iam e consumiam, era bom porque Baekhyun se inteirava sobre as fofocas. Uma possível organização Ghoul surgindo, isso era péssimo, mas bom, tiraria o foco dos Doves da CCG sobre si, se eles estivessem, o que não era muito provável, porém o Byun seguia vigilante.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Já fazia semanas que escutava sobre ataques mais claros e desaparecimentos mais frequentes, isso era preocupante por um ponto, mas bom por outro lado, isso tudo estavam acontecendo nos distritos litorâneos de Seul, aqueles onde o cais estava. Isso estava atraindo mais atenção da polícia para lá, deixando o distrito onde o Byun morava e transitava muito mais tranquilo, entretanto significava mais Ghouls mortos e mais policiais mortos, isso sempre acarretava em coisas negativas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun já poderia esperar que pela influência de Yifan as coisas uma hora ou outra iriam respingar em si ou na cafeteria e seu pessoal, queria ao máximo estar longe disso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ele continuou fazendo seu trabalho apesar das fofocas, Kyungsoo lhe contaria tudo depois. Como sempre haviam pérolas e mais pérolas. Um rapaz havia dado em cima de si, deixado até o número de seu cartão profissional para contato, o que foi cômico, fazendo Baekhyun rir com Kyungsoo e Jongin quando ele foi embora, aquele dia estava muito agitado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olhou atentamente quando um carro de luxo parou frente à entrada, ele olhou de relance vendo o rapaz alto e esguio com o cabelo liso longo, preso num rabo de cavalo, seguido por dois seguranças. Ele entrou indo direto ao encontro de Yifan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun olhava atentamente, mesmo que com a visão periférica, afinal seu serviço não podia parar, mesmo que o fluxo estivesse "moderado” a cafeteria estava cheia, muitas mesas para limpar, gente para atender, pedidos para entregar… Uma loucura.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Bem vindo de volta Sangju — falou Yifan dando um aperto de mão caloroso no rapaz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Bom dia senhor Wu, eu quero o de sempre.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yifan chamou Baekhyun que naquele momento específico estava ocioso encarando os dois com curiosidade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Baek, traz um café para o rapaz aqui, por favor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Sim senhor, como deseja? — perguntou ao final olhando para o homem mais alto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percebeu um sorriso audacioso do rapaz, as mãos enluvadas sobre o balcão sem nenhuma gesticulação lhe assustavam, seu aspecto rígido e misterioso lhe interessava mesmo que através do medo.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>— Fraco, sem açúcar, por favor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ele foi fazer o café do rapaz que parecia ser alguém de muita importância, questionaria Yifan depois sobre aquela pessoa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Parece que tudo se tornou mais chato quando a porta abriu, com a sinaleira irritante soando. Aquele cheiro tão característico voltou aparecer em seu olfato, mesmo que tivesse deixado a casa do rapaz logo de manhã, pois tinha turno a tarde. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun estava vendo Chanyeol ali, com as roupas que ele usava para ir à academia. Ele entrou e logo atrás apareceu a mesma mulher de antes, com um aceno de cabeça ela havia cumprimentado os funcionários de trás do balcão enquanto o Park se aproximava com um sorriso caloroso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun revirou os olhos e terminou o café do rapaz importante para que ele pudesse dar atenção ao Park, levou o café para o homem que conversava com Yifan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Baekhyun, não é? — perguntou o homem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Sim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Yifan me disse que você está no último ano da faculdade, promissor, muito promissor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun suspirou se sentindo acuado, era o olhar de Chanyeol queimando em suas costas e o do rapaz lhe fuzilando em sua frente, ele não era alguém tímido, mas diante daquela presença tão emblemática ele se via acuado. Seu cheiro não negava, ele era um Ghoul, alguém de influência não era tão raro, mas aquela pessoa era uma novidade para si e vendo um prévio interesse em seu olhar causava uma pequena sensação de constrangimento.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado — disse firme apesar da timidez.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Caso queira trabalhar com algo na sua área, me contate, estarei aqui para ajudar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ele olhou para o Wu, vendo que o olhar não era muito amigável, portanto ele sorriu amigavelmente e falou que pensaria; provavelmente por causa do olhar recebido por Yifan ele nem ao menos iria considerar, confiava em Yifan como se fosse seu pai, então pela cara do mais velho presumia que não era boa coisa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Preciso continuar a atender. — E evadiu de mais conversas indo atender o Park que estava no balcão.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ele parou frente ao Park, aborrecido pelo humano estar saindo com outra pessoa daquela forma tão descarada.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Oi, o que deseja? — disse seco encarando o semblante questionador do Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— O que aconteceu?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> — Chanyeol estou no horário de trabalho, tá cheio, eu tô ocupado, não posso ficar conversando.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A verdade é que ele estava com ciúmes, mas negaria isso até a morte se fosse necessário.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viu o toque da mulher em um dos braços do humano e se sentiu enojado, enraivecido, ultrajado, ele quis abandonar o atendimento e ir pra dentro, revirou os olhos novamente tornando a olhar para o Park.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Pede o café pra mim, por favor, querido.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A voz aguda dela lhe dava dor de cabeça, mas seu cheiro lhe deixava alerta, ela sem sombra de dúvidas era um Ghoul. Ao mesmo tempo que o Byun queria gritar com o Park, dizer de uma vez por todas tudo que passava em sua mente, ele sentia medo, então se contentou em ter o toque de Kyungsoo no seu ombro, se virou para o amigo e suspirou antes de voltar a olhar para o casal que lhe dava repulsa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Vou fazer, forte e sem açúcar? — questionou vendo o assentir da mulher. — Você é o mesmo de sempre, né? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Sim. — Os dois trocaram um olhar longo. — Depois eu quero falar com você.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Caçadas e presas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oi galera, agradeço a vocês que estão lendo, e principalmente a Gabi e a Amanda que tem me ajudado muito...</p><p>Esse capítulo está censurado no Spirit então.... Vamos logo ao assunto</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Era intervalo entre as aulas, estavam reunidos como de costume próximos às escadas. Baekhyun tomava aquele café instantâneo, da máquina, enquanto reclamava que era horrível e Chanyeol ao seu lado ria de uma piada que Yixing havia contado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O Park desconfiava muito da certa proximidade que seu melhor amigo vinha tendo com Junmyeon já que ele era quem ocupava a maior parte do tempo do rapaz. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tocando de modo simples sua perna ele deixava o Byun atento sobre sua presença, deixando a palma ali simplesmente como um descanso de mão; ele sabia que o menor percebia e fazia o foco da conversa íntima dele com o Kim se desviar para si.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Era ciúmes, mas ele não diria isso e negaria se levantassem essa hipótese.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Como estão as coisas? — questionou Baekhyun sorrindo para o seu amigo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Horríveis. — Junmyeon murmurou encostando a cabeça no tampo da mesa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Quer conversar sobre? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Notou a mão do Park encostando em seu joelho e olhou para o rapaz afiando os olhos. Sentiu o toque tremer e seu olhar desviar, mas a mão permaneceu ali como uma afronta, o Byun sabia previamente o que se passava com Chanyeol — inclusive achava fofo esse pequeno ciúmes  — no entanto, ele não podia se deixar levar e arrastar o maior para um lugar no qual ele não pertence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Eles estão me ignorando — disse desajeitado, sua voz nem era audível o bastante.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mas ainda assim Baekhyun conseguiu escutar, olhou para Sehun e Yixing que estavam lado a lado discutindo sobre algo com Chanyeol, as risadas e vozes eram altas logo pela manhã, isso deixava o Ghoul um pouco irritado, porém esperava que os dois fossem ao menos olhar para eles, mas não houve nada nem um mísero sinal de importância dada a Junmyeon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O Byun percebeu uma leve alteração de odor, o cheiro deles estava bagunçado, ele sabia o que causava essa bagunça, por fim soltou um risinho e tornou a olhar para seu amigo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Conversa com eles, você já se decidiu?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Não… Eu tenho que me decidir? — Junmyeon respondeu fazendo aquela conversa entrar em lugares arriscados.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Você quer se decidir? — Viu ele negar com a cabeça e fazer uma careta. — Então converse com eles, proponha um relacionamento a três, um </span>
  <em>
    <span>test drive</span>
  </em>
  <span> — comentou rindo, o que atraiu a atenção do resto das pessoas da mesa. — Só enfrente a situação.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O clima do ambiente havia adquirido uma característica mais densa e pesada, quando o trio em específico trocou olhares, um tanto quanto demorados e marcantes, era possível para o Byun perceber que havia uma mágoa e um ressentimento por parte dos dois rapazes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ele simplesmente não entendia porque complicar tanto. No meio onde Baekhyun vivia as coisas eram muito mais simples, os ghouls sempre buscavam a sobrevivência, não se importavam com quem tal pessoa se relacionava ou quantas pessoas estavam envolvidas no relacionamento. Essas eram perguntas que não aconteciam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pois em grande parte do tempo a maioria não chegava viva no fim do dia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun notou o som externo, como quase se um silêncio sepulcral houvesse se instaurado na mesa. Era possível ouvir os pássaros, as outras mesas, até o pingar incessante da válvula quebrada do bebedouro, mas os cinco integrantes que estavam ali permaneciam se olhando no silêncio desconfortável.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trocou um olhar rápido com o Park notando sua falta de tato com a situação, seu corpo estava tenso com o olhar levemente assustado. O trio envolvido voltou ao que faziam. Sehun e Yixing se levantaram indo para seus cursos já que o horário do intervalo estava próximo do fim, restando apenas os três naquela bolha desconfortável.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Você está bem? — perguntou Chanyeol para o Kim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon levantou o rosto que estava encostado na mesa, a região abaixo de seus olhos estava escura, os lábios rachados e ressecados, sua pele opaca e sem brilho. Suas mãos trêmulas tamborilavam na mesa, era evidente que ele não estava nada bem, no entanto ainda assim ele sorriu e respondeu de forma calma.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Estou bem, não se preocupe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun acariciou as costas do rapaz sentindo empatia pelo seu estado caótico, o que deixou o Park extremamente ofendido, ele apertou a coxa do ghoul e sentiu a pele sob o tecido do jeans oferecer resistência, era estranhamente rígido. Quando o Byun lhe olhou não precisou de mais nada; os dois se conheciam bem demais para não notar as minúcias dos olhares um do outro, bastou que as sobrancelhas do maior tornassem seu olhar algo hostil que o outro entendeu tudo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun deixou de afagar as costas de Junmyeon e tocou a mão de Chanyeol que estava em sua perna, seus dedos passaram a brincar com os dígitos grandes e grossos do rapaz ao seu lado. O maior por sua vez notou um leve rubor subir no rosto do Byun, o que fez ele desviar o olhar de si. Chanyeol acabou por sorrir constatando a timidez do outro, estava feliz por ter conseguido algo bem satisfatório. Ele retirou a mão dali, voltando ao celular e abrindo suas redes sociais para se distrair com seu conteúdo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Nós estamos aqui pra você Jun, não hesite em pedir caso precise — afirmou Chanyeol se levantando e sentando ao lado do rapaz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei, desde o ensino médio, inclusive agradeço muito por estarem aqui pra mim. — Ele sorriu ficando com a ponta do nariz levemente avermelhadas, seus olhos marejaram, mas ele não chorou.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Era um momento difícil para todos, isso lembrava ao Byun sobre o caso do maior com aquela ghoul, isso andava lhe tirando o sono e causando uma certa ansiedade, já fazia semanas e quanto mais tempo passava mais ele sentia que o momento de colheita estava próximo. Ele sabia o que teria que ser feito, estava pronto para lidar com as consequências; porém ainda sentia medo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Estava imerso em pensamentos, mal percebeu quando Junmyeon se levantou deixando apenas os dois na mesa, ele girava a lata de café sobre ela com o olhar perdido, mordendo levemente os lábios e soltando suspiros esporádicos. Por mais que estivessem um pouco atrasados Chanyeol não iria sair dali sem ele, o maior aguardou até que um suspiro longo se findasse para tocar a mão livre do rapaz, ele lhe encarou com os olhos perdidos e piscou, sentiu os dedos se entrelaçar nos seus ao mesmo tempo que o Park apreciava o toque quente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Vamos? Passou dois minutos do tempo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Sim, vamos, eu só estava distraído.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— É eu percebi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O ghoul saiu andando antes mesmo que o outro pudesse alcançar seus fios para deixar um carinho, mais uma vez a distância e frieza os assolavam tornando aquilo pior e mais dolorido para ambos, porém ainda que estivessem assim, nessa distância doída, não conseguiam apagar aquilo que sentiam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A confusão do Park podia quase ser palpável em alguns momentos, ele pensava muito no Byun — mais que amigos comuns costumam fazer — ao mesmo tempo que havia aquele distanciamento para dificultar as coisas, também existia aquela vontade incessante de suprimir isso tudo, saindo com outras pessoas, ele via que tinha algo estranho acontecendo, mas não queria se pegar submerso nisso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logo o intervalo acabou e eles voltaram para a sala, aquele dia parecia como se estivessem de volta ao ensino médio, Baekhyun não havia nada pra fazer, portanto iriam para a casa de Chanyeol afim de que pudessem continuar um dos jogos que se dispuseram a jogar juntos. Faltava apenas alguns meses para que o menor entregasse seu TCC, então o ritmo do Byun estava muito mais frenético, além dos turnos da cafeteria, o que acabava deixando o tempo para que os dois aproveitassem entre si mais escasso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No entanto as coisas não estavam planejadas de forma pacífica. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Os dois estavam saindo, conversando como sempre faziam tranquilamente. O menor resvalava em si enquanto andavam em passadas iguais, Chanyeol estava feliz por poder passar um tempo a mais com o outro. Seu celular tocou, ele olhou no visor que mostrava que era a garota com quem saía há algum tempo, logo ele atendeu tocando o ombro do outro para que lhe esperasse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Oi — disse levemente desconfortável pelo olhar incisivo do outro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oi querido, queria saber se podemos nos encontrar agora à tarde", </span>
  </em>
  <span>falou a mulher com aquela voz melodiosa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Agora à tarde? — Ele engoliu seco olhando o outro que lhe encarava com os olhos serrados.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aquilo era o cúmulo para o Byun, sua audição era boa, ele conseguia ouvir a voz enojada da mulher mesmo que o telefone estivesse abafado na orelha do Park. Olhou para o maior como um desafio, cruzou os braços vendo o pomo de Adão subir e descer no pescoço alheio conforme ele ouvia aquilo que a ghoul falava.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mais uma vez Baekhyun se sentia enojado e ultrajado, mas acima de tudo preocupado, era Chanyeol que estava correndo perigo, era o garoto que ele gostava, uma das pessoas na qual o ghoul poderia entregar sua vida de bandeja se fosse necessário. Sentia toda sua espinha arrepiar, um calafrio tomar conta de si, tinha quase certeza que algo iria acontecer hoje, mas tudo iria depender da resposta do rapaz e isso lhe causava aflição.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun ficou decepcionado de início, mas agora estava com uma pequena pontada de raiva, aquele olhar de arrependimento que era lançado a si lhe inflamava tanto que até lhe dava vertigem. Um sorriso constrangido nasceu no rosto do maior enquanto ele se preparava para responder a mulher, aquilo ia ser pior do que o Byun imaginava.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Sim querido, está ocupado?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Não, não estou.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A troca de olhares era inquebrável entre os dois, nem o sol do meio dia ardia mais que as orbes castanhas do Byun, ele se sentia extremamente culpado, a pior pessoa do mundo, mas deixar aquilo que estava se desenvolvendo entre ele e seu melhor amigo tomar forma e definição não era permitido, seu coração doía em negar aqueles olhos frustrados que pouco a pouco se mutavam para um olhar raivoso, mas ele não queria se inundar de pensamentos sobre o rapaz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pena que para Chanyeol nem sair com a mulher adiantaria, já que mesmo com a presença dela sua mente persistia em pensar em Baekhyun. Era quase certeza que no fim persistia a pensar no menor e principalmente se sentiria culpado pelo olhar de decepção que fora inicialmente lançado para si, nunca havia visto aquele olhar no rosto do rapaz antes, nem sabia que poderia doer tanto, porém não poderia mais voltar atrás.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Te encontro à tarde — ditou completamente desanimado ouvindo uma pequena comemoração da mulher do outro lado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ok, te encontro naquele café, o horário te mando por mensagem."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Tudo bem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ele desligou a chamada olhando culpado para o Byun que apenas lhe encarava com um vinco entre as sobrancelhas, mais uma vez o olhar de decepção pairava em seu rosto mostrando já o que estaria por vir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Foi mal Baek, vou sair hoje — disse baixinho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Eu ouvi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Sinto mui…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Não diga nada, eu escutei. — Se virou indo para o lado oposto do Park.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol se apressou em segurar um dos braços do rapaz fazendo-o virar para si, a troca de olhares foi intensa, a linha d'água estava avermelhada. Num puxão bruto Baekhyun se soltou do outro mantendo os lábios encrespados numa medida de conter as lágrimas de saírem, seu nariz e sua orelha estavam fazendo parte do conjunto de regiões do seu corpo que estavam avermelhadas pelo choro segurado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aquilo estava doendo demais em Chanyeol, aquele olhar cheio de sentimento, ele queria desistir disso, porém não conseguia lidar com aquilo dentro de si, estava entrando em campos perigosos demais para uma simples amizade. O Park nunca havia trocado seu amigo daquela forma, entretanto devido a sua mente, que lhe pregava peças, retornando seus pensamentos sempre para o Byun, era doloroso ver a raiva do outro daquela forma causada única e exclusivamente por si próprio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Se surpreendeu com a força do menor, quase se desequilibrou quando ele se soltou, achou que ele fosse ser mais fraco pela sua estatura, mas estava enganado, se recompôs buscando palavras para iniciar aquela conversa que já estava fadada ao fracasso logo antes de começar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— O que você quer? — Baekhyun questionou abrindo as mãos, levando-as aos fios castanhos e deixando algumas lágrimas descerem de maneira débil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ele tinha muito mais medo de perder Chanyeol, muito mais do que acabar a amizade, mas tudo naquela situação caótica lhe conduzia a explodir com o maior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Quero pedir desculpa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Vai se foder! Vai lá achando que vai conseguir mais do que ela demonstra e o pior que você vai achar sim, muito mais do que você imagina. — O Byun apertou os fios de seu cabelo quase os arrancando de sua cabeça, nem ao menos tentava conter a voz fanha pelas lágrimas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— O quê? — Foi isso a única coisa que ele conseguiu responder, se aproximou do outro numa tentativa de conversar de maneira mais moderada.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Como você acha que eu me sinto ao ser trocado dessa forma? — Seu tom era quebrado, seu olhar era aflito, sobrancelhas arqueadas juntamente com a boca que tentava dizer com clareza a frase apesar do fanho causado pelas lágrimas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ele queria poder ser sincero, dizer que doía, dizer que gostava do rapaz há tanto tempo que já nem lembrava como é não sentir o coração acelerar quando recebia um dos olhares carinhosos ou algum dos toques despretensiosos do maior. Baekhyun se sentia mais uma vez impotente e inútil, assim como quando viu seus pais serem assassinados na sua frente pela fresta do armário onde se escondeu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sentia a vida de uma das pessoas mais importantes para si esvaindo sem ele poder fazer nada, não queria isso, não queria que mais uma pessoa fosse tirada de si dessa forma, era cruel demais. Limpou os olhos e tentou mostrar um sorriso mesmo que estivesse em frangalhos, suas mãos tremiam e sua cabeça doía, já fazia três semanas que ele não comia indo para a quarta, estava estressado além do normal, continuar essa discussão não seria a melhor coisa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virou as costas se distanciando um passo de cada vez de maneira engessada, ainda com a mente a mil pensando em num luto futuro que nem fora confirmado, seus passos eram erráticos nesse momento de introspecção momentânea, até que o calor sublime envolveu uma de suas mãos. Ele virou para trás olhando o semblante triste, os olhos avermelhados com a marca d'água cheia de lágrimas que ainda estavam para cair não mentiam, mas Baekhyun já estava cheio disso, não queria tornar a situação pior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No meio daquele olhar, uma comunicação silenciosa mais uma vez ele recuou do toque do outro, se afastou cerca de dois passos assumindo uma pose fragilizada perante o maior, quase inofensivo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Vou embora, adeus. — Foi tudo que disse se virando enquanto punha uma bala de menta na boca e a máscara logo em seguida.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Você não vai de metrô? — questionou Chanyeol estagnado olhando o corpo do outro se afastando de maneira lenta e errática de si, se sentindo mais inútil ainda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Quero ficar longe um pouco… de você — respondeu alto sem nem olhar para trás prosseguindo sua caminhada reflexiva.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O Park olhava Baekhyun se afastando cada vez mais, nem se ligou que caiam lágrimas de seus olhos, estava profundamente arrependido, mas era um homem de palavra e cumpriria a sua de sair com a garota, encerraria seus encontros com a mulher naquela tarde, não iria mais fazer isso com aquele que sempre esteve ao seu lado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percebeu que estava tempo demais parado quando um rapaz apressado, trajando um terno trombou em si, notou que o Byun já havia sumido dentro da paisagem citadina de Seul, nem percebeu sobre o tempo que estava passando. Se arrastou para o metrô, com a cabeça latejando, seu corpo mostrava indícios de um cansaço quase que avassalador, a discussão com seu melhor amigo voltava o tempo todo em sua mente: </span>
  <em>
    <span>"... e o pior que você vai achar sim, muito mais do que imagina." </span>
  </em>
  <span> A forma aflita que ele lhe olhava causava uma dor tão grande, no mais profundo de seu âmago; era quase como se tivesse falhado com a humanidade, sabia que o rapaz não tinha amigos e um passado trágico, tinha que ajudá-lo ao em vez de fazê-lo piorar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Se condenava cada vez mais, porque podia jurar que os sorrisos do menor eram para si a coisa mais preciosa do mundo e naquele contexto ele estava causando justamente o oposto daquilo que sempre prestava acima de tudo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Se lembrou de quando Baekhyun contou sobre seu passado, no final do ensino médio, naquele mesmo ano que se conheceram, foi no choro copioso que o rapaz direcionou a saudade extrema de seus familiares, foi algo tão escandalizante para o Park que ele jurou que nunca mais permitiria fazer o rapaz chorar, desde então prezava pelos sorrisos do Byun mesmo que tivesse que fazer palhaçadas e idiotices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>E agora tinha falhado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deu ouvidos aos medos profundos de dar nome naquilo que vinha aterrorizando seus pensamentos, sabia que devia parar de se culpar tanto por aquilo que ele vinha nutrindo mesmo que ainda se sentisse confuso, afinal a empatia e o desejo de proteger o rapaz que na adolescência era miudinho e quietinho — não que na atualidade tenha mudado muita coisa — se transformou em algo tão intenso que seu coração vinha acelerando e sua mente pregando peças onde existia apenas uma amizade saudável, mas nesse exato momento nem poderia dizer se existe uma amizade ao certo, sabia que pisou na bola e nem tinha um jeito de arrumar as coisas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entrou no vagão ainda se perdendo em seus pensamentos, fora do horário de pico a situação era muito menos caótica com maior possibilidade de se aproveitar uma boa viagem sentado e em silêncio. Voltou a pensar em tudo que se lembrava, sobre como as poucas vezes que dormiram juntos ou fizeram maratona de algo era sempre muito apreciado, como ele desde sempre trabalhou na cafeteria e que nunca deu abertura para que outros chegassem no seu encalço, mas que surpreendentemente ele se aproximou de Chanyeol e de Junmyeon no colégio, logo aqueles que sofriam bullying — os fracassados —, lembrou da primeira festa universitária que levou o menor, foi aí que o Park viu que Baekhyun não era de festas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quando encontrou seu amigo deitado na cama de um dos quartos da república, olhando para cima, com os fones de ouvido, percebeu pela primeira vez que o achou atraente, tão bonito quase angelical. Chanyeol se lembrou de como conversaram, como já era de costume, rindo muito até o momento que se cansaram e foram embora</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jamais esqueceria todas essas lembranças excelentes que tinha ao lado do rapaz; sabia o que significava todo aquele apreço que mantinha pelo outro, mas preferia ignorar, talvez continuasse a fazer de conta que não existe ao em vez de tentar esquecê-lo com qualquer um.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mais tarde, quando Chanyeol deitou na cama se permitiu soltar as lágrimas que segurou todo o trajeto, até mesmo no banho, se sentia num estado de fragilidade que havia estado poucas vezes, se perguntava se o outro também estaria. Pegou seu celular numa medida impetuosa, motivada pela empatia gigantesca que nutria pelo Byun, além dos sentimentos que ele não dava nome e digitou um simples </span>
  <em>
    <span>"me desculpa" </span>
  </em>
  <span>e enviou, sabia que não iria ser respondido. Baekhyun não era a pessoa mais atenta nas redes sociais, nem ao menos as tinha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O Park entendia que o rapaz era reservado e respeitava isso, com isso sabia que tinha errado muito feio, pois  ele não era de ofertar confiança e naquele momento Chanyeol pegou toda a confiança depositada em si pelo Byun e pisou em cima, deixando tudo ruir em cacos, aquilo era muito problemático.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olhou o horário disposto no celular pela mulher e resolveu tirar um cochilo até lá, para que tivesse mais disposição, conversaria com Baekhyun logo depois, não queria perder seu amigo de longa data.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun após perceber que estava fora da visão do Park, começou a andar de maneira mais rápida, afinal queria chegar em casa e desabafar com o Kyungsoo. As lágrimas ainda caiam, no entanto ele se esforçava para as parar, não queria passar a imagem de alguém descompensado andando em pleno horário de almoço pela cidade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Era um caminho tão genérico que nem percebeu quando sua mente se desligou do trajeto e seus passos soaram em automático, guiados apenas pela sua noção de espaço e audição extremamente aguçada. Sua mente vagueava repetindo a última frase dita a Chanyeol, se martirizava por isso, temia pela vida do maior e principalmente temia pelo seu descaso em relação a ele, tudo que mais queria fazer era voltar e selar os lábios aos dele, se jogar em seu colo e implorar para que ele não fosse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ainda estava ressentido com a troca feita, a desvalorização de sua presença lhe doía muito, mas a preocupação mais emergencial que não saia de sua mente era o suposto encontro do Park com a mulher, ele não poderia deixar aquilo chegar às vias de fato, mesmo que isso significasse colocar a sua identidade em risco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tinha uma grande desconfiança do outro mesmo ele sendo seu melhor amigo; devido a seu passado turbulento confiar em humanos não era algo fácil para si; admitir que gostava de um a ponto de não matá-lo já era um grande sinal de amizade, agora confiar demais era um preço alto demais e que Baekhyun não estava disposto a correr, humanos nunca seriam cem por cento confiáveis na sua concepção.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Continuou a andar dessa forma, pensando e pensando sobre sua despedida, sobre sua impulsividade, talvez se pensasse de maneira mais racional teria contornado a situação e talvez agora estariam partindo de outro ponto diferente, com uma outra abordagem, </span>
  <em>
    <span>talvez, talvez e talvez</span>
  </em>
  <span>… Estava cansado disso, levou as mãos no cabelo apertando os fios, contendo o ímpeto de chorar mais uma vez, deixaria para chorar tudo que restava quando estivesse no abraço de Kyungsoo ou de Yifan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Olhou para cima notando o Sol a pino sobre sua cabeça, sentiu uma vertigem tomando conta de si, além da fome que já vinha lhe assolando há dias. Baekhyun quase sentia as paredes de seu estômago coladas umas na outra. Parou um pouco tomando noção de onde realmente estava, aproveitou o sinal vermelho rodeado de pessoas de terno para se recompor e respirando fundo percebeu que estava a poucos quilômetros de casa, se sentiu mais seguro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quando chegou no térreo da cafeteria notou apenas Zitao e Jongin fazendo turno por ali, o movimento estava parado para justificar aquilo, quase deserto; sorriu de maneira falha tentando esconder as marcas de lágrimas que ele sabia que ainda persistiam em seu rosto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Você está bem? — Zitao questionou de modo preocupado logo após Baekhyun atravessar o balcão.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ele entrelaçou os dedos cumpridos nos do Byun fazendo o olhar do recém chegado cair sobre si, sob as bolsas abaixo dos olhos do Huang havia uma preocupação genuína. Era muito bom se sentir em casa, coisa que talvez jamais aconteceria com humanos, mesmo dando sua vida por Chanyeol, não confiava plenamente nele.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Notou o olhar de Jongin também, ele se aproximava lento. O calor de Zitao era aprazível, carinhoso, acolhedor como o do Park, mas ele não queria despejar essa preocupação nos rapazes. O Byun se sentia mal por tudo isso, ainda mais deixando eles preocupados de tabela — mesmo que desconfiasse que Kyungsoo contou algumas coisas para o Kim —, no entanto não era de muita importância, sabia que o principal ainda estaria em segredo, era quase que um acordo não verbal da dupla. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tratou de colocar um sorriso ainda melhor em seu rosto, acariciar a mão do chinês que estava preocupado consigo, tentou conversar por olhares mostrando que estava tudo bem, mas ainda assim não surtiu efeito. Por sorte seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Jongin pôs a mão no ombro de Zitao e olhou para si com o olhar sério.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Kyungsoo está de folga no apartamento dele — sussurrou logo em seguida para o maior. — Deixa ele, não podemos ajudá-lo, não por agora.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Era engraçado como ele era infantil às vezes, tinha apenas dezenove anos, mas outras vezes poderia agir de forma tão maduro quanto o Do, os dois se combinavam realmente. Por trás das roupas pretas e o estilo mais punk do Kim teria alguém sensível e carinhoso como ele era.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Com um aceno de cabeça Baekhyun subiu ainda que calmo, suas mãos estavam trêmulas, seu corpo estava hesitante. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O ghoul nem tinha tanto medo de ser repreendido por Kyungsoo, era mais o medo dele entrar nisso junto consigo, o que o Byun não queria. Ele deveria poupar o Do ao máximo, seus problemas eram seus, única e exclusivamente seus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Subiu até o terceiro andar, quase em frente a porta de seu próprio quarto e bateu, aguardou ouvir a ordem de entrada de seu amigo para por fim entrar. O olhar de Kyungsoo foi questionador no início, até ele lhe encarar com profundidade. Aquele olhar marcante que conseguia desvendar tudo no outro; ele levantou e lhe abraçou ainda na porta de seu apartamento.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Não foi possível se segurar mais, sua visão ficou turva e seu nariz automaticamente começou a ficar entupido.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Kyung — murmurou ele com a voz quebrada.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Shiu, não diga nada. — Ainda abraçando Baekhyun puxou o outro para dentro de seu apartamento.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ele sentou na cama do rapaz observando o quarto que era similar ao seu, podia até chamar de idêntico. Notou ele andando de um lado para o outro na cozinha diminuta, pondo a água para ferver, Kyungsoo já sabia como o Byun precisava daquilo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perdido em pensamentos Baekhyun nem percebeu quando o Do se aproximou de si, sentando na cama e lhe envolvendo com os braços. Seu abraço era quente, sua respiração era calma; era quase como um oásis no deserto, voltou a se sentir emotivo e deixou fluir o choro lânguido, soluços altos e disformes ao passo que as lágrimas desciam grossas pela sua face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sobre o olhar atento do Do ele não continha emoção nenhuma, estava praticamente em família, podia chorar tudo que lhe angustiava. Quando finalmente cansou de chorar, estava ainda sob o olhar do outro que se atentava a qualquer mínima reação, trocaram um olhar mudo entre eles, como se fosse uma confirmação de que agora poderiam conversar em paz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Quer me contar o que aconteceu? — Kyungsoo perguntou suave tomando as mãos do outro para si, virando e ficando de frente para o Byun na cama.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—  Eu briguei com Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Foi tão grave assim? — indagou notando a frustração eminente que o tom de voz juntamente com o rosto do Byun demonstrava.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ele me trocou pela mulher — suspirou deixando seu corpo cair na cama, abraçando seu próprio corpo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Se sentia insignificante, havia uma decepção habitando em seu peito, era tão grande que chegava a ser capaz de sentir o gosto amargo em sua boca, quis chorar no mesmo momento que voltou a se lembrar com exatidão da cena. Baekhyun cada vez mais voltava para a sensação de inutilidade, vários talvez habitando sua mente, rondando seus pensamentos em busca de uma outra alternativa que não fosse o tal desfecho trágico.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— A mulher, no caso a ghoul? — Novamente perguntou vendo logo em seguida os lábios do outro encresparem e ele concordar. — Aí a situação complica, você…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Não! — afirmou rapidamente interrompendo o outro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Nem falei nada.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Kyungsoo você nem precisa falar, eu te conheço e isso é algo que eu tenho que resolver, ela é peixe grande. Não quero você metido nisso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— E você vai se meter nisso também? — A resposta foi a troca de olhares intensa que aconteceu, mesmo com o rosto vermelho de lágrimas e o nariz ainda fanho no olhar de Baekhyun havia um ímpeto tão grande que logo Kyungsoo reconheceu. — Respeitarei sua vontade, mas você tem que tomar cuidado, ok? E principalmente não revele sua identidade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Do foi categórico ao dizer aquilo, mas sabia que o Byun não cumpriria isso com um exímio cuidado, essa era sua maior preocupação, sabia que se precisasse o próprio teria que dar cabo da situação, não queria vê-lo sofrer mais do que ele já sofreu em toda a sua trajetória.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei — fungou —, eu me sinto mal, se Chanyeol morrer a última coisa que eu disse pra ele foi cruel e maldosa, eu me sinto péssimo Kyung — murmurou enquanto se recolhia em posição fetal olhando para a parede ao lado da cama.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Você estava com raiva, certo? — Viu ele concordar com um acenar rápido. — Então pronto, com raiva fazemos coisas horríveis, por isso que Orbendorf e eu insistimos pra você aprender como controlar sua raiva.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— E deu resultado. — Baekhyun respondeu como se fosse óbvio. — Eu nunca mais fiz coisas como antes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>você sabe</span>
  </em>
  <span> — murmurou a última parte buscando carinho com aquele típico olhar de cachorrinho triste —, mas aquela foi uma situação inusitada, Chanyeol nunca fez isso antes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Chanyeol é hetero, não é? — Viu o rapaz assentir novamente. — Então acostume-se a ter uma mulher que vai ser prioridade na vida dele, você sempre soube disso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Eu não estou preparado para lidar com isso — murmurou com o tom completamente desgostoso, era emotivo o bastante para que sua voz denunciasse o ciúme ao mesmo tempo que amarga o bastante para que demonstrasse a raiva contida ali, era um ressentimento grande.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Você tem duas opções: saber disso e lidar com maturidade; ou se afastar, porque eu sei que fazer mal a ele está fora de cogitação, mesmo que de maneira indireta, correto? — Kyungsoo quis confirmar aquilo com medo de resquícios de uma fase um pouco conturbada de Baekhyun aparecesse perante aquela quantidade de estresse gigantesca.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Então… — Deixou a frase morrer fazendo o outro se ligar que precisava tomar um rumo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Mas antes disso tudo eu não posso deixá-lo morrer. — Mais uma vez o olhar decidido habitava seu rosto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Sim isso é óbvio. Você sabe que pode contar comigo, correto? — falou carinhoso como se pudesse convencer o Byun do oposto mesmo já tendo a negação imediata.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Você já me ajuda muito com apoio moral, você sabe disso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei, só quero reforçar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Está reforçado, agora pronto. — Se sentou na cama enxugando o rosto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Levantou até o banheiro do outro e foi lavar o rosto, voltou para o pequeno apartamento vendo Kyungsoo na mesma posição, ele sorriu para si e lhe perguntou:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Está melhor?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Não, mas a vida segue, tenho que descer e ir pra cafeteira, olhar bem de perto pra quando eles saírem eu ir atrás.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Você sentiu? — Do questionou mesmo que já fosse óbvio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Desde o momento que o Park atendeu o telefone em frente a faculdade, aquela mesma sensação na espinha. — Contou baixinho como se fosse um segredo só deles, e de fato era.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Você vai descer pra cafeteria agora? — perguntou se levantando e ajeitando as coisas que estavam desarrumadas, a cama levemente bagunçada que o Byun deixou.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Sim, vou colocar o uniforme.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ok, te encontro lá em baixo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Já recomposto ele saiu do quarto de seu amigo, foi até o seu quarto que ficava quase em frente ao de Kyungsoo, respirou fundo quando se encontrou sozinho. Baekhyun já tinha remoído esses pensamentos por tempo demais, agora era a hora da ação, por isso ele logo se trocou, notou se seu celular estava carregado e saiu apressado descendo as escadas até o térreo onde estava a loja. Acabou se deparando com o movimento mais cheio, foi agraciado por um sorriso de felicitação pelos dois que estavam em um atendimento frenético. Chegou ao lado de Jongin no caixa enquanto ele atendia um rapaz para sinalizar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Depois de atender esse rapaz vai ajudar o Zitao, deixa que eu cuido das coisas — sussurrou olhando para a fila de cinco pessoas que faziam fila no caixa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado. — Agradeceu Jongin relaxando os ombros, logo voltando a atender o homem no caixa enquanto o Byun se encarregava de servir os pedidos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No decorrer das horas o Byun estava novamente na sua rotina normal, embora atento a qualquer pessoa que entrasse no lugar, era bom ter a mente preocupada com os atendimentos e os pedidos para não ter que ficar voltando as cenas trágicas do horário de almoço.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junto de Kyungsoo com a quantidade estupenda de gente, era reconfortante atender, parecia que era final de semana, mas não era só se aproximando do horário de pico, quanto mais próximo das sete horas mais cheio o lugar ficava. Naquele momento eram cinco e meia ainda e já vazava gente por todos os lados do lugar, os consumidores mal tinham lugares para se sentar, enquanto agora Yifan que se juntou ao quarteto agradecia a qualquer entidade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mesmo repleto de gente naquele lugar, um misto de humanos e ghouls com seus cheiros e características distintas ele sentiu ainda que de forma efêmera o cheiro amadeirado, aquele tão familiar; foi quando seu corpo arrepiou, desde o início da espinha até o final, aquele calafrio foi descendo a medida que o coração acelerava de maneira exponencial, cada poro de sua pele exalava tensão e preocupação.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Como sempre Kyungsoo que estava ao seu lado foi o primeiro a perceber, isso porque o Park nem havia aparecido na loja ainda, entretanto o Do sabia dos sentidos apurados de seu amigo, era quase imoral o nível de aprimoramento dos sentidos básicos de Baekhyun perto dos outros ghouls. Tocou as costas do rapaz percebendo que ele relaxou automaticamente; o olhar lançado a si era quase como um pedido de socorro, isso doía, não gostava de ver seu amigo sofrendo mesmo que isso tivesse a ver com Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Era indiferente quanto ao humano, o achava até engraçado, porém não gostava que seu amigo ficasse triste, portanto, naquele momento ele tinha algumas ressalvas para com o humano que chamava de "hetero de academia". Acarinhou rapidamente os fios castanhos escuros do Byun que já estava perdendo o corte e sussurrou próximo de si.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Relaxa, vai ficar tudo bem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun assentiu e voltou a atender o caixa, ainda atento a sinaleira pequena que ficava sobre a porta e ressoava cada vez que ela era aberta. Estava preocupado, mas ainda sentia que podia lidar com isso, não considerava a situação como algo preocupante.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yifan também tinha percebido algo estranho. Baekhyun nunca trabalhava em sua folga, mesmo que gostasse de toda a rotina do café ele sabia que o Byun mais como ninguém prezava o descanso, ainda mais num momento crucial como aquele onde a faculdade estava próxima do fim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ao ver o rapaz tão alarmado assim, a ponto dos poros de seus braços estarem levantados enquanto ele recebia o pagamento de alguém no caixa, o Wu sentiu uma tremenda necessidade de intervir, não queria ver aquele garoto que cuidou desde a infância sofrer, ele já tinha sofrido o bastante, merecia um conforto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Você está bem? — O chefe perguntou quando o movimento no caixa deu uma amenizada, era quase um questionamento fútil, pois só de olhar já podia se notar que Baekhyun não estava normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun parou, já nem conseguia contabilizar sobre quantas vezes escutou aquilo aquele dia, gostava de se sentir cuidado principalmente por aqueles que considerava família, podia até chamar o Wu de pai, mas ainda assim não queria preocupar tanto as pessoas ao seu redor. Gostava da sensação de familiaridade que havia entre os ghouls daquele lugar, era como se fossem uma grande família sempre se protegendo, uma rede de apoio importantíssima para um momento delicado como aquele.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Se contentou em sorrir e afirmar positivamente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Estou sim, não se preocupe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Sabe que pode ir ao meu quarto sempre que precisar conversar, estou à sua disposição. — Afirmou tranquilo enquanto fazia o capuccino como pedido para uma das mesas; o tom carinhoso sempre estava em sua voz mesmo nas repreensões, isso era reconfortante para o Byun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quando percebeu o ardor em seus olhos e a garganta coçar com a presença de uma nova onda de choro, ele sorriu carinhoso para o mais velho e afirmou com a cabeça.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei, obrigado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Foi quando a sinaleira ressoou estridente, Baekhyun olhou e notou o Park entrar sozinho, foi tão natural que o maior varresse o estabelecimento inteiro com o olhar caçando seu melhor amigo com o olhar que quando os dois pares de olhos se encontraram, cheios de ressentimentos e coisas para dizer, não conseguiram manter o rumo de imediato, ambos parados naquilo que seria intenso mesmo que à distância. Eles permaneciam naquele impasse do que fazer e do que não fazer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo fora rápido em intervir e sinalizar ao Byun que tinha uma pequena fila no caixa esperando para ser atendida, fazendo assim as coisas seguirem seu rumo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Continuou seu ritmo no caixa mesmo com o maior olhando para si quase que de modo ininterrupto, era um costume que ele atendesse o Park, com isso os outros não foram atender o rapaz, o que era cômico de certa forma. Precisou o Do chamar a atenção de Baekhyun, sinalizando que Chanyeol ainda precisava ser atendido, que o rapaz soltou um murmúrio descontente, enquanto Kyungsoo foi eficaz em negar sinalizando que era para o próprio Byun fazer isso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Vai, eu cuido do caixa. — Seu amigo disse enquanto apontava de maneira sutil para a mesa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ele foi, ainda que de modo hesitante, ele provavelmente já sabia o que seu amigo iria pedir, mas ainda assim levou o bloco de notas, para ter um lugar que podia segurar firme, mesmo que ainda fosse para descontar seu nervosismo. Logo seu andar foi captado pelo rapaz que lhe encarava com aquele semblante já conhecido por Baekhyun, aquele que o Park direcionava aos seus pais quando os mais velhos estavam bravos consigo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chegou ao lado da mesa, percebendo uma timidez ao outro lhe encarar e desviar o olhar, era claro que o Byun se sentia um pouco preenchido por Chanyeol saber que havia errado consigo, ao mesmo tempo que queria pedir desculpas a ele por agir de maneira totalmente irresponsável.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Você vai pedir o mesmo? — perguntou sem jeito, também tímido ao perceber que o Park lhe olhava com carinho, mesmo que ainda tímido e seu coração acelerou. Foi inconsciente o gesto de levar a mão aos fios curtos da nuca como um escape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Precisamos conversar. — Sua voz era entrecortada, seu tom baixo quase se perdia entre o som ambiente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Os dois trocaram um olhar longo, havia muito para se dizer e pouco tempo para isso, de fato.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Sim, precisamos, mas por hora preciso saber se você vai pedir o mesmo — disse mais uma vez.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Sim, por favor. — Ele falou relaxando a postura, voltando a algo mais comum, mesmo mantendo o rosto preocupado quando dirigia o olhar para o Byun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun assentiu sorrindo com carinho para o Park, logo tornou a se afastar olhando para o balcão com um certo alívio habitando dentro de seu ser, ele tinha se resolvido com maior, agora só faltava tirar a ghoul do encalço de ambos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O ghoul batucava os dedos em seu próprio avental com uma certa ansiedade. Baekhyun se aproximou do balcão trocando um sorriso aliviado com Kyungsoo e Jongin, Zitao observava a situação de longe enquanto atendia uma mesa, já no mezanino, onde ficava uma das máquinas de moer grãos, o Wu olhava para o Byun e logo desviou para o Park; ele percebeu um sorriso que já não dava a muito tempo, um sorriso apaixonado, as coisas estavam claras ali, era incrível como os jovens eram tão lerdos para algumas coisas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yifan quase tinha certeza que ambos não percebiam o tratamento quase que exclusivo que davam um para o outro. Seria lindo se não fosse problemático, temia pelo Byun que ao entregar ao maior seu segredo fosse descoberto, e tudo que não queria era ver aquela criança sofrer, tanto Baekhyun quanto a si próprio já passaram por muita coisa, queria que aquela criança tivesse apenas o melhor de si e daquilo que podia oferecer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun ostentava um sorriso largo mesmo que a situação não estivesse resolvida já estava com um "meio caminho andado". Kyungsoo não conteve a pequena zoeira que fazia com o rapaz sempre quando o assunto em voga era aquele que o próprio chamava de hetero de academia, o que dessa vez seu amigo só lhe respondeu com a típica ação infantil de dar a língua.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ele está feliz demais para que você possa atormentá-lo. — Afirmou Jongin vendo um sorriso maroto nascer no rosto do Byun enquanto o Kim encostava seu ombro no do menor num empurrão sutil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Kyungsoo também estaria feliz se aproveitasse bem as oportunidades. — Baekhyun soltou descarado vendo Kyungsoo fechar o sorriso e levantar o punho na sua direção.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Não ouse continuar a falar, as consequências serão severas. — Ele disse sério com seus olhos afilados naquela expressão, era engraçado ao mesmo tempo que amedrontador.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Era interessante o quanto Kyungsoo conseguia mudar de aquele olhar completamente familiar do tipo que um pai dá a seu filho, para algo mortal e hostil. Medo de pessoas não era algo muito presente no Byun, ele tinha medo de contextos: como enfrentar os doves, ou machucar o Chanyeol de alguma forma. Mas a forma que Kyungsoo conseguia lhe inflamar o medo era digno de estudo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Acho melhor continuarmos a trabalhar por que se você resolve abrir a boca estou fodido em tantos níveis que nem sei avaliar — comentou rindo descontraindo o clima, fazendo o semblante aterrorizante do outro amenizar para uma risada de pura diversão, até mesmo Jongin entrou na onda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Foi para o mezanino ao lado de Yifan para fazer o café da maneira que o  Park gostava, meio termo entre forte e fraco com uma quantidade de açúcar acima do normal, mas nada exagerado. Baekhyun gostava quando o maior elogiava o seu café dizendo que jamais existiria alguém que o fizesse melhor que o seu, era tão costumeiro, mas ainda assim guardava com carinho as palavras ditas com complacência.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pegou a torta de frango e logo foi entregar para Chanyeol, já era costume andar com a bandeja assim. Para o maior era até bonito de se observar Baekhyun, ele era gracioso andando pelo lugar lotado com a bandeja em mãos, não sabia dizer se isso era devido aos seus sentimentos pelo menor ou por simplesmente ser bonito de se observar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Prontinho, tá tudo aqui. — O Byun disse pondo as coisas na mesa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol nem havia se lembrado que estava com fome até sentir o cheiro gostoso do café de seu melhor amigo, sentiu seu estômago quase rugir quando olhou para o prato com a torta.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado — respondeu mais baixo, se conteve para não segurar a mão do menor entre a sua.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun percebeu a mulher se aproximando, mas não quis perder o clima amistoso com Chanyeol, no entanto a presença dela não era de se ignorar, principalmente por ela já estar ao lado da mesa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Ah! — Ela exclamou surpresa. — Você já está aqui, se importa se eu fizer meu pedido agora? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Não, pode fazer. — Baekhyun respondeu com um sorriso solicito já pegando a caderneta para anotar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Um café forte sem açúcar, fazendo favor. — Mostrou um sorriso sem mostrar os dentes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As mãos dela estavam trêmulas, ele sabia o que significava aquilo, o jeito que ela alternava o olhar do Park para si, era quase um prenúncio de algo ruim, como se a fome mais crua e visceral estivesse estampada em seus olhos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Está esperando muito querido? — Ela perguntou para o Park se sentando frente a ele.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Era a deixa perfeita para que Baekhyun saísse dali. Ele foi até o balcão e trocou um olhar com Kyungsoo que entendeu tudo, foi preparar o café da mulher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O ghoul estava de olho na situação, levou o café para a mulher e permaneceu atento a mesa, pela poluição sonora do lugar escutar a conversa deles era difícil, quase impossível, e por estar no horário de pico a situação do lugar estava caótica, o que tornava difícil permanecer prestando atenção todos os milissegundos possíveis, mas o Byun fazia o possível para estar atento para o que acontecesse ali.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Enquanto o Byun atendia um rapaz no caixa, o Park se levantou da mesa andando até a saída. A voz da mulher era alta, chamava pelo outro quase como se fosse uma súplica.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Chanyeol, Chanyeol, você não pode terminar comigo dessa forma! — Ela se levantou seguindo o outro que tinha acabado de sair do estabelecimento.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo olhou para Baekhyun e sussurrou:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Vai, eu cuido daqui, saia pela janela de seu quarto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun só conseguiu acenar, a adrenalina estava sendo descarregada em sua corrente sanguínea em alta quantidade, até mesmo a fome que se fazia presente em seu organismo já era quase que intangível. A única coisa que rondava seus pensamentos era o bem estar de Chanyeol, tinha que fazer as coisas de forma rápida para que o Park não se machucasse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Subiu as escadas até o terceiro andar quase que em saltos, de tão apressado que estava. Abriu a porta de seu quarto e foi tirar a roupa de trabalho, olhou pela janela agradecendo o fato de já estar de noite, retirou o avental e a camisa com a insígnia da cafeteria ao passo que destacou a camisa preta de modelo esportivo do cabide; jogou as roupas retiradas pelo chão e vestiu a camisa ainda que de um jeito desajeitado. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pegou a máscara, se apressou para a janela, abriu-a com pressa e olhou para baixo, não era a primeira vez que faria isso e pelo visto não seria a última. Olhou para a máscara branca com o formato de um cachorro e suspirou, fazia um bom tempo que não a usava, quase que de maneira instantânea suprimiu o pensamento de relembrar os velhos tempos que veio em sua mente, não queria causar uma carnificina novamente, tinha Chanyeol como um humano próximo a si, faria o possível para não deixá-lo desapontado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pôs o pé esquerdo no parapeito e impulsionou num salto longo. O prédio que ficava ao lado do seu apartamento tinha cinco andares, não foi muito esforço chegar ao telhado dele, olhou para o caminho que percorreu, encarando a janela de seu quarto alguns metros de distância para que por fim pudesse aguçar seus sentidos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Como um farejador nato ele sentiu o cheiro característico do Park e o seguiu com velocidade. Correu entre toda a extensão daquele prédio onde estava e num salto quase acrobático, com direito a cambalhota, ele saltou para o outro prédio, continuou assim no ritmo frenético, seu coração estava acelerado, dessa vez não era por causa da sentimento esmagador que Chanyeol causava em si, mas sim pelo medo da eminente perda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pulsação estava zunindo em seu ouvido como se seu coração estivesse batendo um pouco abaixo das orelhas. Sua garganta estava seca, seus passos eram cuidadosamente arquitetados para que não houvessem contratempos, naquele momento um segundo parecia durar tanto quanto um dia inteiro, cada fragmento possível do tempo era de suma importância para a preservação daquele humano que era tão estimado para si. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Em passadas largas ele cruzava mais prédios em menos de segundos, saltava entre as diferentes alturas se aproveitando do breu que a falta de iluminação formava sobre as estruturas da cidade. Fazia um tempo considerável que não sentia aquela adrenalina, mas não recomendava pra ninguém.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O medo lhe consumia a cada passo que o aproximava do outro, já escutava os passos apressados do Park, sua voz e a da mulher. Atravessou a rua com um salto longo de um prédio para o outro, pedindo a qualquer entidade existente que o estrondo alto de sua aterrissagem não fosse ouvido pela ghoul, já que nem todos tinham os sentidos tão bons quanto Baekhyun, mas ainda assim cada um tinham sua peculiaridade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol estava próximo de sua casa, faltava apenas setecentos metros de distância, era só subir a ladeira e virar na avenida mais larga que a casa do rapaz estava na esquina grande e imponente. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A respiração estava regulada para que não notassem a sua existência ali em cima observando tudo que desenrolava, sobre o parapeito de um prédio ele olhava a caminhada dos dois.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Chanyeol eu gosto de você, quero realmente ter algo com você, me dê essa chance! — Ela implorou aumentando os passos até ficar lado a lado com o rapaz.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Foi mal, eu já te disse, eu já gosto de alguém. Não quero ficar com você pensando em outra pessoa — respondeu continuando a andar com a cara de tédio, como se a mulher ao seu lado já estivesse lhe enchendo o saco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> — Mas… — Foi interrompida pelo maior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Você não se cansa de se degradar dessa forma? Isso é exaustivo, eu não vou ficar com você. Me desculpe, mas não vai rolar. — Ele gesticulava como fazia sempre que estava exasperado.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Foi quando ela segurou a mão dele e o arrastou para uma ruela que dava num beco, era o lugar onde o caminhão do lixeiro estacionava para recolher os descartes. Deserto, silencioso e sem pessoas, tudo de perfeito para que a mulher fizesse sua próxima vítima, no entanto a situação não era a mais comum tendo em vista que o Byun estava ali.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quando Baekhyun notou a ação não pensou duas vezes em pular o parapeito em direção a cena que presenciava, ele caía num mergulho em direção a mulher, não teve nem tempo de arquitetar um plano. Com os sentidos bem apurados notou quando ela lhe percebeu e empurrou o Park de perto de ambos. Baekhyun sentiu aqueles membros quitinosos furando a sua pele e saindo para que começasse o embate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O vento transpassando seu corpo era refrescante, quase delicioso, ainda mais por ser seguido pela expressão de medo repentino que viu no rosto da mulher, com os quatro tentáculos de sua kagune empenhados na direção dele ele aterrissou com um estrondo maior ainda, já não ligava para a situação na qual podiam ser vistos e observados por terceiros, ele só queria sair dali com o Park vivo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Se levantou batendo a poeira, respirando calmamente como se aquilo que aconteceu não lhe afetasse em nada, olhou para a mulher que ajeitou a postura mudando o tom de seus olhos para o comum dos ghouls: íris avermelhadas com globos negros; ela sorriu deixando que sua kagune surgisse pouco a pouco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Abaixo dos ombros crescia algo disforme nas costas, quase como uma asa, havia vários veios que pulsavam, talvez no ritmo do coração da mulher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— O lendário </span>
  <em>
    <span>white dog</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a que devo a honra? — Ela perguntou em bom tom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol já nem sabia o que estava acontecendo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Era coisas da sua mente? Ou talvez era real? Estava alucinando? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Era tanta coisa a se pensar que ficava perdido, seu corpo doía pelo empurrão que levou da garota, Hyeon nunca demonstrou habilidades físicas, mas ele conhecia a mulher há apenas alguns meses e estava mais pensando nas habilidades com relação aos beijos do que com as capacidades físicas dela.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Esse apelido é tão cafona. — Baekhyun disse um pouco tímido por ser reconhecido.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aquela voz para Chanyeol era muito familiar, parecia quase que a voz de Baekhyun, se já estava confuso naquele momento foi que tudo piorou, estava completamente assustado, mas intrigado com aquilo que estava acontecendo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Por que veio atrapalhar minha caçada? Sabe que isso é contra as regras no nosso mundo. — A mulher falou insatisfeita.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Me desculpe, mas não posso deixar você matá-lo. — Sinalizou para o Park atrás de si vendo cuidadosamente quando o maior que ainda estava desajeitado no chão engoliu seco olhando para ambos os ghouls em pé.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Você não está em condição de fazer nada, eu batalhei por ele! — A mulher se exaltou.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Sangkwan, você não vai matá-lo. — Baekhyun devolveu calmo, lidando com a situação da melhor forma que podia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol estranhou o nome usado, claramente não era Hyeon igual ela o havia contado, era diferente, embora fosse a mesma mulher que saía consigo. Era uma bomba de informações que ele não sabia administrar, se mantinha apenas em silêncio observando tudo. Mesmo que seu extinto de sobrevivência clamasse por alguma coisa, seu coração estava acelerado, suas pernas nem ao menos paravam de tremer, se sentia um completo inútil e pelo o que tinha escutado ainda seria morto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O ar estava parado, parado demais como o prelúdio de algo que viria a acontecer e mais uma vez a intuição de Baekhyun estava certa, ele estava tenso e preparado para qualquer abordagem que a mulher fosse fazer. Quando os estilhaços saíram daquele membro que se assemelhava a uma asa ele ao menos ligou, deixou que aquilo lhe acertasse já que eram finos e pequenos, sabia que sua pele era rígida, que aquilo jamais penetraria, ficou com apenas alguns cortes superficiais e sua roupa cortada também em alguns pontos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Se aproximou numa corrida veloz, estendendo um par de seus tentáculos, tentando perfurar Sangkwan, o que não aconteceu por causa de um salto que a mulher deu. Percebendo que tinha passado pelo vento, um dos tentáculos de sua kagune que não estava sendo empunhado se levantou como se sentisse onde que a outra estava e se agarrou ao pé dela, puxando com extrema força.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O impacto fez o chão rachar, mais uma vez foi ouvido um estrondo naquele beco, o vestido cor de creme que a ghoul vestia estava todo sujo de chorume e poeira, mas ainda assim ela se levantou, se colocando de pé, seu olhar nem ao menos fitava o Byun, seu foco estava todo em Chanyeol e era quase como se sentisse uma vontade absurda do corpo do outro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lidar com ghouls já era uma merda, com ghouls famintos seria pior ainda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ele investiu novamente contra a mulher vendo-a desviar e passar por si correndo numa velocidade enorme para alcançar o humano que nem sabia o que estava acontecendo. O possível pensamento de que ela estaria novamente próxima do Park seria algo que não queria que acontecesse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uma descarga de adrenalina fluiu por seu sangue, fazendo seus sentidos se aguçarem ainda mais, foi quase que instantâneo quando seu olhar periférico captou, naquele microssegundo, a visão do pé da mulher passando a sua direita, poucos centímetros de distância de si.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As coisas aconteceram tão rápido. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quando um de seus tentáculos circulou novamente o tornozelo dela, uma exclamação de susto foi ouvida pelo Byun, as coisas estavam da forma que o rapaz esperava: sérias.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pelo susto repentino de seu movimento já calculado, interrompendo a mulher, soltou uma rajada de estilhaços como uma medida indúbita de proteção. Baekhyun hasteou os outros "braços" de sua kagune em direção a Sangkwan, para além seu limite de visão. Antes de colidir, o corpo feminino mais uma vez no chão, os tentáculos livres perfuraram seu abdômen, ele sentiu as ponta de seus membros de ataque transpassarem o chão, de certa forma tinha empalado a mulher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol se sentiu pesado ao olhar a cena, sem entender muito do que acontecia, sua respiração estava a num nível acima do normal, era quase como se tivesse que fazer algo, mas não soubesse o que fazer. Notou algo molhado em seu colo e tocou ali mesmo na quase penumbra, ele viu o tom rubro e finalmente aquele cheiro característico que assumiu seu olfato. Ele notou que tinha uma das coisas que Hyeon soltou, o tom escuro parecia se confundir com seu sangue, não sabia classificar o que era, ao tocar sentiu uma dor lancinante.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tentou mover o outro braço, mas observou que tinha outro daquele em seu ombro, sentia que aquele negócio que parecia um espinho, de um palmo de comprimento. Percebia aquele corpo estranho dentro de si lhe perfurando de ambos os lados; era algo rígido e áspero, o mínimo toque na região lhe fazia sentir uma dor aguda, notando o sangue se espalhar ele não conseguiu fazer nada.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Então apenas deitando seu corpo ele olhava para cima as estrelas, coincidentemente estava aparente no céu, brilhando tão chamativa a constelação de Órion, era a favorita do Baekhyun, pelo menos a última lembrança dele sobre si seria boa...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Porém o som do baque atrás de si fora certeiro. O Byun apenas levantou o rosto usando de sua visão periférica, ele viu o corpo caído no chão com a respiração ofegante.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sensação de gelo subiu desde o fim das costas, aquele medo já esquecido pelo calor da luta retornou trazendo o principal motivo de tudo aquilo a labuta para a proteção do Park. Perdeu a concentração daquilo que fazia, queria correr e ajudar o maior sem pestanejar, mas ao ouvir ruídos à sua frente ele voltou o olhar para a mulher que já estava de pé, mesmo com aquele buraco aberto na região do abdômen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uma raiva descomunal se apossou de si, o ambiente ficou absurdamente quente e sua mente já não funcionava direito, era como se tivesse que terminar as coisas rápido para que enfim pudesse salvar Chanyeol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Observou como ela sangrava e seu ferimento não cicatrizava, ela estava fraca, isso era melhor, facilitava as coisas para si, mesmo estando a quase um mês sem se alimentar ele ainda não chegava naquele nível. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun imaginava o tamanho da fome da mulher e isso lhe doía também, afinal ela também era um ghoul, no entanto o Park sempre seria uma prioridade sua, quebraria qualquer lei e regra por ele, assim como estava fazendo naquele momento.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Avançou de uma vez acertando um chute na lateral do corpo, fazendo Sangkwan se contorcer, soltando murmúrios de dor, não perdeu tempo e terminou aquilo enfiando um de seus quatro membros no pescoço da mulher, assim que retirou sua kagune do corpo dela os respingos de sangue lhe atingiram no rosto à medida que ela caia no chão conforme a vida lhe era tomada.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O brilho do seu olhar se foi, a cor de seu rosto também, ela estava morta quando caiu no chão. Não era a primeira vez que Baekhyun matava um ghoul e provavelmente não seria a última, aquilo era uma pena, pois os seus deviam permanecer unidos, mas os interesses individuais de cada um eram sempre difíceis de administrar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rapidamente ele foi até o corpo do outro, se debruçou sobre ele avaliando a situação e sentindo um bolo se formar em sua garganta, queria que aquilo acabasse diferente. Inibiu a queda de algumas lágrimas engolindo o choro que lhe tomava, percebia a respiração ruidosa à medida que o sangue continuava a vazar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Com certa severidade ele puxou o estilhaço na altura da barriga do Park, logo depois puxou o outro que tinha varado o ombro, fungou mais uma vez contendo a tristeza de ver a pessoa amada naquele estado tão frágil e deu uns tapinhas no rosto dele. Retirou sua máscara para poder olhar com clareza o maior, sem o tom turbo do material.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Notou quando ele abriu os olhos daquela forma letárgica e fraca, queria que fosse ele próprio no lugar do Park, não queria ver o outro sofrer. Se pôs a pensar sobre o que fazer com ele, não o deixou dormir enquanto o segurava no colo como se seu peso não fosse nada. Baekhyun olhou para trás vendo o corpo morto da ghoul e refletiu que não poderia deixar aquilo ali, não queria uma investigação a menos de cinco quilômetros da cafeteria e tão próximo da casa do maior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tomando o cuidado com Chanyeol ele usou de sua kagune para segurar o corpo morto em seu ombro, pensando em Kyungsoo quase que de imediato, ele era a única pessoa que conseguiria resolver isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Confissões e Verdades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oi gente voltando ao cronograma de postagens hoje tem atualização dessa história que eu amo tanto...</p><p> Bom eu estou insegura referente a cenas desse capitulo e provavelmente eu irei censurar ele no spirit se eu continuar me sentindo assim. Temos também a reação do Chanyeol sobre tudo isso que aconteceu... estou um pouco ansiosa com isso KKKKKK </p><p>Como sempre o capitulo foi betado pela Gabi, que me ajudou com muita coisa na história aaaaa &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Baekhyun estava desajeitado enquanto carregava os dois corpos ao mesmo tempo, não era pesado estava apenas desajeitado. Não iria se arriscar andar na rua com os dois corpos, sendo um deles já morto, isso era pedir para ser parado e interrogado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os doves estavam em todos os lugares e não podia se dar ao luxo de cometer erros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sua mente pensava acelerada, porque cada vez mais o Park estava mole em seus braços, isso lhe doía e em seu peito, não conseguia acreditar que por sua insuficiência aquilo aconteceu com o maior. Sabia que provavelmente o Do saberia o que fazer, confiava no vasto conhecimento de seu amigo para aquilo, através de seus sentidos aguçados percebia cada vez mais o outro suspirando letárgico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olhou para cima notando algumas luzes se acendendo de pessoas que provavelmente ouviram os estrondos, tinha que ser rápido, não podia pensar mais. Com os quatro braços de sua kagune além de suas pernas ele deu um pulo, o vento bateu em seu rosto, mesmo com a máscara ele pode sentir. Olhou que tinha usado força demais, parou um pouco à frente da metade do edifício e logo começou a correr.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tentava fazer os seus passos soarem como se fossem os mais silenciosos possíveis, mas estava carregando dois corpos com tamanhos diferentes, as coisas estavam no mínimo atrapalhadas. Não podia retrair os tentáculos pois não sabia quando iria precisar deles para se apoiar ou precisar dar impulso novamente, torcia para que ninguém olhasse para cima enquanto ele saltava as ruas através dos prédios da cidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felizmente aquela noite estava um breu, acima da altura dos postes a luz âmbar que eles produziam não lhe alcançava, tornando assim mais seguro aquele caminho para que o ghoul pudesse seguir com mais segurança. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun, de repente, sofreu um tropeço por se atrapalhar com o corpo da mulher que estava escorregando de seu ombro, parou para ajeitá-la, foi quando ouviu um murmúrio dolorido de Chanyeol. O próprio Baekhyun gemeu em frustração por ver o outro assim tão impotente e não poder fazer nada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voltou a correr apressando seu passo, demandando mais atenção para não acontecer aquilo novamente, a situação estava preocupante e ele queria fazer tudo o que podia para o Park. Viu a avenida que morava ficar cada vez mais perto, isso era um alívio para o seu coração acelerado. O café estava como sempre, movimentado, devia ser cuidadoso para que não fosse percebido por ninguém. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quanto mais próximo mais aliviado ficava; parou olhando para o prédio da cafeteria, e viu a janela de seu quarto aberta, seria difícil passar com os dois corpos por ali e faria barulho, soltou o corpo da mulher no chão abrindo sua bolsa e checando o que tinha dentro, um batom, um bloco de notas além de um celular, e umas canetas bonitinhas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percebia a movimentação no seu quarto, provavelmente era Kyungsoo lhe esperando, pegou o bloco de notas e escreveu uma mensagem para que o Do abrisse o portão da garagem na rua de trás, abriu a capinha bonitinha deixando uma parte do papel colorido para fora sendo bem aparente aquilo que queria que fosse visto e arremessou o aparelho de celular da mulher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo que estava sentado na mesinha pequena do quarto de Baekhyun, estava aflito, os pés batiam no chão enquanto ele com as mãos na boca tentava roer o que havia sobrado de suas unhas, estava suando mesmo no clima ameno que fazia lá fora. Ele queria que estivesse tudo bem com Baekhyun, não gostava que o Byun fizesse as coisas sozinho, mesmo assim acatava quando ele dizia que preferia fazer isso sem sua presença.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tamborilava os dedos respirando fundo e tentando se acalmar, porque o Byun já tinha saído para caçar e sempre voltava vivo, mas sempre se sentia da mesma forma. Era quase inevitável, era como se fossem irmão de sangue, sabia que o outro considerava como se fossem, o Do também, então se preocupava bastante pelo bem estar do outro, tendo em vista que o ghoul conseguia ser bem inconsequente quando queria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se assustou quando um estrondo repentino soou pelo apartamento pequeno, seu corpo entrou em alerta, ele se levantou rapidamente com seus olhos em tom natural, procurando o causador daquele barulho, olhou para o celular no chão com a tela trincada e com um papel colorido escapando da capinha fofa de ursinhos, pegou destacando o papel e notando aquela letra familiar. Relaxou no mesmo momento que bateu o olho reconhecendo aquela caligrafia.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Abre o portão do fundo para mim."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo correu para fora do quarto deixando o papel colorido cair de seus dedos, desceu as escadas apressado esquecendo-se de pegar o controle para abrir o portão, riu com o próprio esquecimento, voltou tão rápido quanto, assustando até algumas pessoas que transitavam pelo prédio, pegou o controle no quarto do Baekhyun e desceu novamente, parando na garagem que era ocupada apenas com a van preta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apertou o botão com ansiedade esperando até que o outro entrasse, parecia uma eternidade, apenas o ruído do motor levantando o portão de metal. Era quase agonizante o eco que fazia no lugar vazio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando por fim o portão abriu, Kyungsoo viu o Byun cair em pé e logo entrar apressado em passadas largas, respirando ofegante e com o olhar por trás da máscara vasculhando o local mesmo que estivesse vazio. Kyungsoo sabia que a adrenalina sempre o deixava mais atento e mais elétrico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos para o quarto. — Ele disse deixando que a mulher caísse no chão, restando assim para que Kyungsoo levasse o corpo dela para o quarto do Byun também.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele içou ela pelos braços levantando do mesmo jeito que Baekhyun carregou o Park, foi quando notou que aquela era a mulher que flertava com Chanyeol, Sangkwan era seu nome, eles não a conheciam profundamente, mas sim de vista, era comum isso no mundo dos ghoul, quase como uma rede de proteção todos se conheciam para caso precisassem um dos outros ou também para cobrar favores ou outras coisas, então ele sabia quem a moça era, só não se importava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isso até ela estar morta em seus braços.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você matou ela!? — exclamou surpreso seguindo o outro que andava com pressa subindo as escadas quase em pequenos saltos.  — Achei que fosse pegar o dito cujo e sair de lá.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não deu. — Foi tudo que ele respondeu adentrando seu quarto com cautela para não deixar o corpo penso em seu colo bater na parede.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun deitou Chanyeol na cama, o maior gemeu de dor; Kyungsoo observou que até mesmo o semblante de seu amigo retorceu quando o humano gemeu, ele estava mesmo apaixonado pelo "hetero de academia".</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Preciso de ajuda. — O Byun disse rápido olhando para o outro com aquele olhar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquele olhar que ele reconheceu quando a vingança do rapaz estava completa, nem gostava de pensar naquele dia, mas aquele mesmo olhar de quem precisa de um refúgio trazia lembranças dolorosas ao Do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tira a camisa dele, preciso ver os ferimentos — respondeu ajeitando os óculos enquanto se dirigia até a pia para lavar as mãos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun tirou com paciência a roupa úmida de sangue do corpo do Park, por mais que o pensamento inicial fora de rasgar e retirar sem muita delicadeza, ele ainda assim queria tratar o outro muito bem, por isso retirou com calma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo se aproximou e chegou a tocar próximo da região ferida, no abdômen a perfuração não era profunda, mas o rapaz estava perdendo muito sangue, então teria que ser rápido. Já no ombro, apenas pela forma que os dedos estavam moles e destoantes da outra mão o ghoul constatou que o ligamento dos nervos havia sido rompido, ele sabia como curar isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Qual é o tipo sanguíneo dele? — Questionou vendo o rosto do outro embranquece rapidamente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Não sei. — Ele estava surpreso, não sabia aquilo, devia saber?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Baekhyun o cheiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— O cheiro do sangue dele! — exclamou Kyungsoo agitado querendo agilizar logo, não podia deixar aquele rapaz morrer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun se aproximou da região do ferimento sentindo o cheiro de Chanyeol, o Do sabia que seu olfato era melhor que o dele, então tentou se concentrar em fungadas longas até sentir uma familiaridade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É igual o meu, O positivo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Melhor ainda. — Trocou um olhar rápido de seu amigo para o humano ali deitado e suprimiu aquelas lembranças que o ato trazia em sua mente. — Você tem um funil? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Devo ter embaixo da pia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Está limpo? — Kyungsoo logo achou e cheirou para saber se estava limpo, por sorte estava. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo levou o funil até o Park, abriu a boca do humano e pôs o bico fino bem de encontro com a garganta dele, trocou um olhar com Baekhyun antes de voltar a falar, era possível ver a dúvida em seu rosto, ela estava escondida pelo olhar de expectativa que ele tinha, mas ainda assim era visível. Aquele vinco nas sobrancelhas dizia mais do que o outro sabia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Preciso do seu sangue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Byun ofereceu seu pulso, um pouco nervoso, não sabia o que Kyungsoo iria fazer, mas estava um pouco eufórico quando viu a kagune saindo das costas de seu amigo e se enrolando no braço dele, o deixando mais receoso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se lembrava de sempre comentar sobre a kagune de Kyungsoo, era diferente de todas que já tinha visto, era num tom de fuchsia, não era vinho, nem púrpura, nem vermelho nem preto, era quase a junção disso tudo, um tom único que o Byun jamais tinha visto em nenhum ghoul. Geralmente aquela parte do corpo dos ghouls eram vermelhas cor de sangue ou pretas, já as de Kyungsoo eram daquela cor diferente e chamativa, além de terem forma definida, sempre se enrolavam em torno de seus braços para que nas mãos formasse duas garras que as envolviam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun olhou para o outro vendo-o acenar para si numa confirmação, era como se perguntasse: "sim ou não?", portanto acenou também vendo ele posicionar seu pulso sobre a boca larga do funil, sentiu uma das garras dele se afundando em seu pulso e as primeiras gotas rubras saírem de seu corpo, sentiu até mesmo a ponta ínfima raspar em seu osso, cortando as veias, capilares e artérias dali, quando Kyungsoo retirou a garra de dentro de si o sangue jorrou forte em esguichos direto para a boca de Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun sofria de uma certa vertigem sentindo tanto sangue saindo de si daquela forma, mas como era um ghoul e ainda não estava numa situação crítica como a da Sangkwan, sua regeneração começou a acontecer. Viu ainda com a visão turva o sangue descer pelo coador enquanto saía cada vez menos, ele balançou a cabeça se recompondo e sentindo a mão de Kyungsoo lhe tocar na testa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você precisa se alimentar mais, vazou muito sangue. —  O Do afirmou em tom de repreensão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei, vou me cuidar melhor — murmurou ainda aéreo. — Mas o que vai acontecer com ele? — Apontou para Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> — Precisamos esperar para ver, eu creio que dará certo. — Ele afirmou retirando o funil de boca de Chanyeol, se encaminhando para a pia novamente para lavar o instrumento utilizado como se aquilo fosse algo normal e rotineiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun sentou na cama olhando o corpo do maior que tremia um pouco, os olhos estavam fechados, seus ferimentos já não sangravam mais, mas a respiração ainda estava fraca. Ele tocou a pele quente passando a mão por um dos braços do Park, sentindo os pelos ralos, as veias e a pulsação fraca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal percebeu quando as lágrimas tinham voltado ao seu rosto e agora caiam silenciosas enquanto ele segurava a mão de Chanyeol esperando que acontecesse alguma coisa com ele, que ele acordasse ou fizesse alguma das suas piadinhas infames, ou que até mesmo ultrapassasse aquela regra dos toques e lhe desse carinhos tão memoráveis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se pudesse, não tinha desenvolvido sentimentos pelo rapaz, mas era impossível não se apaixonar por Chanyeol, as coisas doíam muito para si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo respeitou seu momento, se colocando em silêncio, até se distanciou um pouco cogitando dar mais privacidade ao garoto, sacou seu celular e sentou na mesa de costas para a cena, não queria invadir a privacidade do seu amigo, mas ainda assim queria ficar de perto para ver como a situação de Chanyeol ficaria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquilo não lhe trazia boas lembranças, mas ainda assim a situação era importante, ele precisava fazer usos de seu conhecimento que julgava como restrito, portanto abriu mão de seu desconforto por causa de Baekhyun, e do Park — ele era um rapaz legal, apesar da rivalidade que o humano criou consigo acerca do Byun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No fundo, ele suspeitava que o rapaz gostava se seu amigo, era quase nítido na forma que eles se olhavam, os dois precisariam ser muito tapados para não repararem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun sentiu a temperatura do corpo do maior aumentar. Ele ali, segurando uma das mãos do Park, notou como o corpo do outro começou a sofrer leves espasmos, exclamou um som de surpresa o que logo chamou a atenção de seu amigo sentado a uma pouca distância de si. Kyungsoo se levantou apressado parando em pé em frente ao corpo, torcendo para que aquilo desse certo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O aperto na mão do Byun se intensificou, a temperatura continuou a aumentar, a pele ficou orvalhada, a respiração calma e leve se intensificou em puxadas rápidas e constantes. Chanyeol estava vivo e essa era a certeza dos dois, os ferimentos estavam se fechando como acontecia com os ghouls, mas algo não estava normal. O coração batia tão rápido que era possível ver o peitoral subindo e descendo na altura daquele órgão, as veias começaram a se enegrecer, os olhos se abriram completamente brancos, sem irises nem coloração.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A medida que as veias do corpo inteiro eram tomadas por uma cor escura, seus olhos também assumiam o tom rubro de sangue, se escurecendo a cada segundo que passava, o corpo entrou em colapso sendo necessário que Kyungsoo usasse uma força além do normal para parar o rosto do Park no lugar, o líquido estomacal vazou de sua boca, ainda rubro pelo sangue de Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seus olhos agora eram negros com as irises destoantes em tons avermelhados, ele olhava tudo ao seu redor, os globos se mexiam de maneira frenética, alucinados à medida que ele continuava a exprimir o suco gástrico com aquele cheiro de sangue. Era como se o gosto ferroso penetrasse os dois ghouls velavam por Chanyeol, apenas pelo cheiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Byun precisou impor mais força ao outro quando percebeu que sua inquietação era tanta, que agora ele se debatia em diversos espasmos extremamente violentos. Seu coração bombardeava sangue para seu corpo de uma forma que o Baekhyun nunca viu antes, a elevação do peitoral toda vez que o músculo dilatava um dos lados e contraía o outro era absurda, possível de se ver mesmo com ele dentro da caixa torácica do rapaz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cena era assustadora para o novato ali que não tinha passado por isso, já Kyungsoo olhava tudo com calma mantendo o semblante concentrado, segurando o rosto de Chanyeol e esperando que ele se normalizasse. No decorrer do tempo o Park foi se acalmando, diminuindo as contrações. Seu coração foi diminuindo a força e o ritmo, enquanto os dois ainda continham alguns espasmos do humano ali deitado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Byun percebeu que as veias tomadas por um tom enegrecido estavam voltando a se apagar normalmente, esconder-se na pele do outro, ficando apenas sobressaltadas. Os olhos voltaram aos tons comuns de humano, a respiração se normalizou, os espasmos diminuíram, porém, a força na qual o humano segurava o Byun ainda era acima da média.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dois permaneceram observando em silêncio e com atenção a qualquer mísero movimento, era quase como se a esperança estivesse restabelecida, Baekhyun podia ouvir o coração do Park bater com normalidade. A respiração soava calma como se ele estivesse dormindo, era quase como se realmente estivesse, os olhos fechados e o semblante calmo quase enganavam, mas a força que ele imprimia no Byun mostrava que ainda estava acordado, talvez apenas inconsciente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com o passar do tempo a pressão foi diminuindo, a força com que o humano segurava seu amigo foi decrescendo também. Aquele foi o tempo que Baekhyun tomou para si, para se acalmar e respirar fundo, normalizar seu coração acelerado e deixar que a adrenalina fosse dissolvida pelo seu corpo. Ele queria sair daquela posição de alerta no qual foi tomado desde quando aquilo começou a acontecer com o Park. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levantou passando as mãos nos fios castanhos, olhando para o outro deitado em sua cama, as manchas de sangue em seu colchão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Provavelmente iria substituir a peça, por em um dos latões de descarte e atear fogo para que não houvesse prova alguma, junto com as roupas. Olhou para o corpo morto da ghoul atirado no chão de seu apartamento, aquilo já estava dando dor de cabeça; agradecia pelo movimento do café no térreo porque senão seu quarto estaria cheio de gente, tudo que ele precisava naquele momento era de um café — de preferência o de Kyungsoo — e alguns petiscos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que iremos fazer com o corpo? — perguntou o Do se levantando e indo lavar as mãos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Preciso que você suma com o celular dela o mais rápido possível, joga no rio Han, sei lá, põe fogo. Eu já tirei a bateria e o chip, não quero ninguém rastreando nada pra cá. — Baekhyun respondeu pondo a cabeça para funcionar, precisava destruir tudo que chegava a si e nem sabia como explicar isso tudo para o Park.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O Jongin consegue fazer isso fácil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Agora o corpo, corta os membros e põe etiquetas com as datas e guarda no seu freezer. — Kyungsoo lhe encarou com os olhos arregalados, era uma medida quase que extrema até mesmo para o Byun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Canibalismo? Eu esperava mais de você. — Ele afirmou dando os ombros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Executaria a tarefa como Baekhyun falou, só não queria que as coisas chegassem no nível crítico como estavam, haviam ghouls canibais, eram considerados a escória da sociedade, traidores, pessoas de mau caráter; entendia principalmente o interesse daquilo, mas o Byun não era nada disso, ele apenas queria destruir provas e saciar sua fome. O próprio Kyungsoo já passou por situações desse tipo, não iria se fazer de rogado, seu passado havia muita coisa do qual queria se esquecer, mas ainda assim queria manter uma ética.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não precisamos de honra, precisamos chegar vivos no fim do dia. Se a casa cair pra mim cai pra esse prédio inteiro, não quero isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo sabia disso, ele sabia disso perfeitamente. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Do concordou dando fim ao assunto e suspirou profundamente se perguntando se ele faria isso pelo Jongin também. Por Baekhyun ele faria até mais, mas a relação deles era diferente, ambos se conheciam desde os nove anos e estavam presentes um para o outro desde essa época, sempre como a dupla infalível. Era visto quase como um pai pelo Byun devido ao seu senso de responsabilidade, assim como ele via o próprio como um irmão mais novo, faria tudo para garantir a integridade dele e dos outros que também lhe eram importantes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O quão era profundo o amor de Baekhyun por Chanyeol? E o quão profundo era o sentimento que o próprio Do nutria por Jongin? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele nem ao menos conseguia mensurar palavras sobre isso, era mais um pensamento perdido em sua cabeça. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo se pegou suspirando, imerso em pensamentos e balançou a cabeça para se recompor enquanto olhava para Baekhyun, buscando ter a certeza de que ele não havia flagrado aquele momento de confusão interna. Dividia tudo com o rapaz, mas não estava pronto para lhe entregar aquilo de bandeja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto isso o Byun se pegava olhando para Chanyeol, mesmo que sua mente estivesse perdida pensando em vários cenários possíveis, alguns positivos outros nem tanto, sua mente estava uma loucura, como iria explicar para o humano sobre o que havia acontecido? Na pior das hipóteses ele próprio teria que dar cabo dele e com certeza ele não iria conseguir. Tão preso em sua própria mente não percebeu o Park se mexer contra o colchão, ele retorceu o rosto com aquele gosto térreo em sua boca. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A primeira coisa que Chanyeol notou quando a visão pareceu voltar a si foi o Byun com a mão entrelaçada a sua olhando para o além com um semblante devastado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Park queria morrer por até naquela situação achar o outro lindo, até mesmo com os olhos inchados e o fungar incessante dele, e achava Baekhyun lindo de uma tal forma que chegava a ser imoral, nem ao menos entendia o que aconteceu consigo, mas ao acordar e se deparar com o outro poderia julgar que aquilo era um sonho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um sonho estranho, foi o que constatou quando olhou para baixo notando que estava sem camisa, apenas com a peça inferior que vestia. O maior exclamou surpreso, se ajeitando no colchão, o que fez o Byun notar que ele tinha acordado e o sorriso que ele lhe deu foi a coisa mais bela e genuína que o maior poderia ver do rapaz. Baekhyun sempre parecia muito rígido e engessado, ver grandes expressões de sentimentos era difícil e um pouco raro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi abraçado com uma força descomunal, mal percebeu quando seu amigo, menor que si, havia lhe posto sentado na cama com uma facilidade como se pegasse um boneco e colocasse na posição desejada. Ouvia os pedidos de desculpas, além de murmúrios desconexos e embaçados pela voz densa que tomou proporções mais graves, tudo por causa da emoção do choro que havia retornado ao ghoul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun já havia se sentido tão feliz quanto naquele momento, até mais feliz, mas iria ocultar isso. Estava contente pelo humano ter voltado são e vivo, mal percebeu que tinha se separado de Chanyeol, agora tocava onde tinha aquele ferimentos na região do abdômen, não havia tido nenhuma cicatriz sequer, nem no ombro ou em qualquer outro lugar, até mesmo uma cicatriz antiga que o Park tinha por cair de bicicleta na primeira infância não existia mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele olhava ainda com a visão um pouco embaçada pelo choro que nem ao menos tentava conter, era quase como se um milagre tivesse acontecido, suspirou voltando a abraça-lo, apertado o humano e sentindo o cheiro tão comum que ele sempre havia se reprimido por despertar coisas tão dolorosas para si, mas na ocasião um tanto quanto diferente do cronograma Baekhyun se permitiu aproveitar aquilo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que aconteceu? — O Park perguntou um pouco assustado. — Aquilo que aconteceu foi…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim, foi real. — Baekhyun se precipitou em intervir soltando o outro e mostrando a máscara com o cachorro branco esculpido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquilo era bem a cara de seu amigo, ele gostava dessas coisas mais comuns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu… — Nem ao menos conseguia formular um pensamento, as coisas não encaixavam, era algo que jamais havia visto; nem ao menos sabia classificar aquilo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Baekhyun, você precisa levá-lo daqui. — Sinalizou Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Byun sabia que seu amigo estava certo e se levantou apressado passando a mão no cabelo. Foi até seu guarda-roupa com seu coração batendo quase na garganta, um bolo havia formado em seu estômago e nem mesmo da fome de semanas havia se lembrado, estava mais preocupado com a reação do Park sobre todo o mundo novo que teria que apresentar ao rapaz e consequentemente lidar com aquilo que ele não tinha controle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tirou algumas roupas do móvel e ofereceu a Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O banheiro fica naquela porta ali. — Apontou para a porta um pouco atrás do Park.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol se levantou e caminhou se assustando ao ver a mulher na qual ele estava saindo esparramada no chão com um buraco aberto em seu abdômen; as roupas até mesmo escaparam de sua mão se espatifando pelo chão. Numa postura recuada ele levantou o olhar para os outros dois que lhe encaravam com uma tranquilidade acima do comum. O Park viu o exato momento que Kyungsoo encheu a pequena xícara com café e levou aos lábios de forma lenta, lhe encarando daquela forma neutra que sempre fazia, sorveu um gole simples e deu os ombros, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E de fato era, não para o Park, mas para os ghouls era algo recorrente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que caralhos tem um corpo morto no chão? — Ele disse baixinho como se a mulher já fria pudesse lhe ouvir e levantar como num filme de terror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você merece explicações e eu darei todas elas, mas por agora só se troca, você não pode ficar aqui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— M-ma-ma-m… Mas ela…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Chanyeol vai logo eu prometo que te conto tudo, vou te levar pra sua casa e a gente conversa lá, ok? — Ele tratou calmo, se aproximando e juntando as roupas, as entregando na mão de Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abriu a porta do banheiro fazendo uma menção para que ele entrasse, quando o humano entrou sumindo da vista deles, Kyungsoo riu abertamente, quase estrondoso. Kyungsoo ria acerca do embaraço do maior com aquela situação inusitada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Para de rir — comentou Baekhyun soltando uma risadinha. — Se fosse você, estaria como ele também.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você também está rindo, zero credibilidade pra você, Baek — comentou contendo a risada, mas não a parando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bom, você já sabe o que fazer. — O Byun afirmou retirando a camisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viu o outro abrir a porta e sair carregando o corpo da mulher, ele retirou as roupas para se trocar, já que as que ele usava estavam cobertas de sangue e alguns rasgados, ele precisaria de novas. Se as coisas dessem certo com o Park talvez iria no shopping com ele, mas aquilo parecia tão incerto que seria mais um dos sonhos que ele esconderia no fundo da sua mente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quando terminou de se trocar deu duas batidas leves chamando a atenção do maior que estava perdido em pensamentos dentro do banheiro. Chanyeol saiu e olhou para Baekhyun que estava constrangido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Park analisou o quarto notando como aquilo soava impessoal demais, até assustador pela cama ensanguentada, em conjunto com os pingos e marcas de sangue no chão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Queria que a situação de você conhecendo meu quarto fosse outra, mas as circunstâncias não permitiram e provavelmente não permitirão. — Ele se lamentou chamando a atenção do maior para si, notando que ele também havia trocado de roupas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo voltou para o cômodo e notou os dois relativamente próximos se encarando e negou com a cabeça, seus passos entrando no quarto chamaram a atenção do Byun que voltou a realidade, pegando seu celular e sua escova de dentes e chamou Chanyeol, esse que checou no bolso de seu short sua carteira e seu celular.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você vai lavar as roupas? — O Park perguntou inocentemente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sangue não sai de roupas, se passar o infravermelho ainda dará para ver, Kyungsoo cuidará disso. — Baekhyun respondeu tranquilo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você vai me matar? — questionou mais uma vez, dessa vez contendo uma hesitação causada pelo medo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Te conheço há seis anos, se fosse pra morrer por minhas mãos, acredite, não iria demorar tanto tempo. — Respirou fundo saindo do quarto com o Park em seu encalço.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Saiam pelo portão do fundo! — gritou Kyungsoo quando os dois atravessaram a porta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E Baekhyun voltou apressado para pegar seu controle, logo voltou para andar com Chanyeol notando um leve afastamento dele em relação a si, entendia isso completamente. Se colocando na posição do outro faria algo parecido, não era uma pessoa curiosa, tinha muito medo do desconhecido, gostava das coisas que já tinha em seu alcance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não esperava a mesma amizade ou os toques despropositais que aconteciam esporadicamente enquanto andavam, o silêncio e a distância do maior lhe deixava um pouco desapontado, no entanto não iria forçar nada, sabia que precisava dar tempo para que o Park absorvesse tudo isso; isso porque nem ao menos tinha explicado tudo para ele, todas as nuances e faces de seu mundo e vivência. Talvez ele não conseguisse fazer isso, era complexo e doloroso reviver algumas coisas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olhou para Chanyeol que estava a alguns passos de si, atrás, logo desviando o olhar quando ele lhe encarou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol estava completamente confuso, não havia nada em sua mente que fizesse sentido para explicar aquilo tudo, sabia que Baekhyun era diferente, mas não havia preceitos e conceitos que fizesse jus àquela persona diferente. Ele queria ouvir a explicação dele, ao mesmo tempo que queria só surtar e sair correndo, passava tanta coisa em sua mente que por vezes esquecia até que estava andando; seguindo assim por dedução e a familiaridade com o caminho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era tanta coisa rondando em sua cabeça que chegava a ser doloroso, era bombardeado por sua própria mente numa enxurrada de pensamentos e devaneios, por vezes soltava alguns murmúrios, labutas que escapavam de seus neurônios que tentavam processar todo aquele volume de informação. Imagens e sensações que não faziam nenhum sentido para si, com isso deixava alguns sons estranhos escaparem, no entanto os julgava menos estranho que a existência inexplicável que era o rapaz a sua frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele realmente conhecia Baekhyun? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Parando para pensar nem ao menos sabia coisas substanciais sobre o rapaz e mesmo assim tinha desenvolvido sentimentos por ele, naquele momento se dava por vencido, se sentindo completamente patético perante aquela constatação. Talvez conhecesse mais Junmyeon do que aquele que chamava de melhor amigo. O problema principal disso era que ele lhe conhecia, muito, sabia quase tudo sobre si — menos aqueles conflitos internos de seus sentimentos —, sabia seus traumas, seus gostos, sabia muito, já o Park se pegava num ponto zero.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quem era aquele à sua frente? Confiável ou não? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele devia confiar nele? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O que aquele ser completamente estranho podia fazer consigo? Ele realmente era seu amigo? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O que ele escondia de si?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era tanta coisa que se passava em sua mente que lhe deixava atordoado, decerto um pouco letárgico e um pouco frustrado por tanta coisa se provar inconsistente naquela amizade, mas ainda assim pelos seus sentimentos ele iria escutar o outro e processar as informações, até porque seguindo o histórico de vivências de Chanyeol, Baekhyun nunca fora mal consigo, muito pelo contrário, ele sempre fora o melhor possível. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Byun que havia impedido Junmyeon e o Park de sofrerem bullying, ele que sempre comprava coisas para o Park com o dinheiro que ganhava da cafeteria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O maior ainda se lembrava no primeiro ano da faculdade quando ganhou de aniversário o videogame que queria, por causa do Baekhyun, e nenhum amigo havia feito nada assim por si antes, nem mesmo tinha muitos amigos para se gabar disso. O Kim mesmo, se sentiu um pouco mal, mas ele e seu amigo — aquele que andava tranquilo com as mãos no bolso um pouco à frente de si — se preocuparam com o rapaz, fazendo diversos agrados e mimos ao longo dos meses subsequentes; o que serviu para unir ainda mais os três.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agora andava quase que lado a lado junto daquele ser estranho que ele nem conseguia dar um nome sequer. Levou a mão aos fios se sentindo completamente perdido e impotente, se aproveitava do vazio e do silêncio da rua para imergir nos seus pensamentos, fazendo caras e bocas conforme tentava processar aquela quantidade massiva de informação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorriu ao perceber que estava chegando em casa, mas logo se lembrou de que seus pais estariam em perigo com Baekhyun. Ele congelou. Chanyeol parou até de andar, restando para que o ghoul percebesse a distância de ambos e olhasse para trás.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que foi? — O Byun lhe indagou voltando, se aproximando do Park.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Meus pais. — Ele disse se afastando enquanto Baekhyun se aproximava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi quando tudo fez sentido para o rapaz, ele encarou Chanyeol um pouco incrédulo, já esperando que viesse uma reação negativa, mas não esperava algo assim, se sentiu decepcionado de início, mas tentou entender o lado dele à medida que sorriu tranquilizante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu não faria nada que te deixasse triste Chanyeol, você sabe muito bem disso. — Baekhyun frisou enquanto voltava a caminhar, deixando o outro ali absorvendo aquilo que fora dito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol apressou o passo para alcançar o Byun, olhou para o rapaz com clareza pela primeira vez desde que tinham saído do prédio da cafeteira e notou como a linha d'água estava molhada, como mesmo na luz amarelada dos postes conseguia distinguir a vermelhidão de suas orelhas e da ponta do seu nariz, até mesmo o rosto um pouco inchado pelo choro, talvez ele voltaria a se desfazer em lágrimas, o Park não saberia afirmar com exatidão; no entanto a certeza era de que seu amigo estava segurando muita coisa dentro de si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nem sabia ao certo se podia chamar o outro de "seu amigo", as coisas estavam num patamar tão alto que até mesmo a amizade deles estava sendo posta em cheque perante aos acontecimentos recentes. Chanyeol não precisava esconder seu medo, era como se o Byun conseguisse farejar aquilo, na verdade ele nem precisava de mais que meia dúzias de olhares tortos e suspiros quebradiços.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun tinha uma empatia muito grande pelo Park graças ao sentimento que ele nutria pelo humano, então se colocava no lugar dele e chegava a uma compreensão ainda que rasa sobre o quão perdido ele deveria estar se sentindo. Queria ao menos unir as mãos às dele e dizer: </span>
  <em>
    <span>"vai ficar tudo bem"</span>
  </em>
  <span>, mas se tinha uma coisa que não podia prometer era isso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era o que mais estava lhe doendo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles fizeram um caminho diferente, como se fosse um consenso de não passar novamente por aquele beco. Andavam na avenida um pouco larga, mas também deserta, era noite de semana e as pessoas tinham coisas para fazer no dia seguinte. De longe ele via a casa dos Park, era a maior daquele quarteirão, só evidenciava muito da condição do rapaz ainda que ele fosse muito humilde. Baekhyun tinha uma certa inveja dele ter uma vida abastada, enquanto o próprio levava um rumo minimalista, mas não por escolha própria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trocou um olhar com o maior e tentou tranquilizá-lo, mas ainda assim seu olhar estava baixo enquanto ele andava naquele ritmo constante, pelo menos estava agora do seu lado. Estava um pouco ansioso pela reação do Park, ao mesmo tempo que estava com medo também, era um sentimento mútuo, tendo em vista que Chanyeol ansiava por qualquer explicação que fosse, mesmo que sentisse medo de descobrir a verdade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Park parou em frente a porta e abriu como faziam sempre, dando um espaço para que o Byun entrasse primeiro; ele seguiu subindo uma pequena escada vendo o jardim frontal da casa, olhou para a residência de dois andares toda apagada e sem o carro na garagem, os pais do humano não estavam ali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após Chanyeol perceber isso ele relaxou bastante, até chegou a soltar seus ombros suspirando em alívio, claramente Baekhyun percebeu e engoliu seco, acompanhou ele por a senha na porta e entrou calmo, acendeu as luzes indo para a cozinha e se sentando na banqueta que tinha próxima a ilha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol encarou o Byun, aquilo era uma intimação para que começassem a discussão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas agora era o ghoul que tinha perdido a fala perante o outro e tinha muita coisa para dizer, ele tinha se emudecido, era como se não soubesse como começar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun engoliu seco mais uma vez se sentindo acuado perante o olhar questionador do humano, aquilo era horrível, mas tinha que começar de alguma forma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você disse que iria me explicar. — Chanyeol começou dando início, após vários suspiros.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu… não sei como explicar pra você. — Soltou os ombros percebendo como estava tenso, respirou fundo voltando a olhar para o outro sentado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Precisamos partir por algum lugar. — O Park falou cauteloso, ouvindo o tremer da voz do outro, percebendo como ele estava com medo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu não sou normal, não normal como você. — Nem ele mesmo sabia como fazer aquilo, mas estava difícil, tudo estava na ponta da língua, porém parecia difícil para sair. — Eu não sei como te explicar…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele riu nervoso trocando o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro, resolvendo que seria melhor ele sentar de frente para o humano, esse que lhe encarava apreensivo, porém mantendo aquele olhar solícito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É algo difícil, eu imagino — murmurou Chanyeol. — Se quiser pensar com calma...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele sentia medo, era óbvio, mas ao mesmo tempo o Park se sentia mal por estar pondo o outro contra a parede daquela forma, queria que ele tivesse toda a calma possível para lhe contar, mesmo que ainda estivesse curioso acerca da existência do outro, ele nutria uma certa empatia embutida naquele emaranhado complexo de sentimentos que vinha junto da questão que era Byun Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O ghoul trocou um olhar com Chanyeol, respirou fundo buscando todas as referências que se podia ter, para que no fim lançasse um sorriso elétrico ao rapaz como se tivesse achado a forma certa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu acho que… eu sou como um vampiro. — Ele disse cauteloso, brincando com os dedos sobre a bancada, olhando para suas próprias mãos, buscando se distrair daquele que estava a sua frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você toma sangue, então? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O clima estava tenso, era como se um piano enorme estivesse suspenso entre ambos, para que qualquer mínimo erro ele caísse, os esmagando com seu peso, era isso que os dois sentiam com aquela conversa em tom intimista e cautelosa. As frases lançadas sem um mínimo olhar em correspondência, o medo de se expor demais e acabar errando, ou até mesmo o temor pela própria vida que assombrava o humano, eram coisas demais postas sobre eles que deixava o lugar frio e os corações acelerados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os corações estavam batendo rápido, mas a sensação não era nada boa, se pudessem impedir de qualquer pessoa se sentir assim, fariam, porque aquele sentimento de falta de controle era péssimo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mais que sangue. — Ele respirou fundo decidindo ser limpo com Chanyeol, não tinha mais nada a perder mesmo. — </span>
  <em>
    <span>Carne humana.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eu sou um ghoul, Chanyeol, eu me alimento de carne humana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Park estava perplexo, aquilo com certeza era demais para si, jamais podia esperar algo do tipo, não tinha sequer uma reação para aquilo. A primeira coisa que pensou foi que era uma grande brincadeira, mas ao olhar o outro viu a completa verdade mostrada em seu olhar, já tinham uma intimidade grande o bastante para que soubessem interpretar aquela linguagem muda um do outro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E vendo toda aquela decisão que o olhar dele transparecia, Chanyeol se pegava assustado, se sentia um pouco tolo por nunca ter percebido algo de diferente no Byun, eram cinco anos de amizade e ele jamais teria sequer pensado sobre isso. Claro que Baekhyun era estranho por inteiro então havia muitas outras coisas mais superficiais para se prestar atenção, mas ainda assim se julgava um pouco burro por não ter notado algo tão nítido de diferente no rapaz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Que? Como assim? — Tão atordoado que isso foi a única coisa que conseguiu vazar de seus lábios num sussurro confuso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu não consigo comer comida humana Chanyeol. — Ele respondeu como se fosse óbvio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Kyungsoo também é? — O Park perguntou encarando o outro, vendo-o assentir como resposta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Todo mundo da cafeteria é, na verdade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por isso que eu não podia ficar lá. — Mais uma vez o ghoul assentiu em resposta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por isso que eu nunca te levei em casa, lá é um lugar proibido para humanos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol se levantou absorvendo aquilo melhor, deixando a mente divagar nas diversas dúvidas que surgiam na sua mente, era muita coisa rondando sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo ele se pegava assustado pensando no quão diferente a realidade de Baekhyun era da sua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quantas… — Sua voz saiu num sussurro errático, ele pigarreou e voltou a olhar o rapaz que não lhe encarava por vergonha. — Quantas pessoas você matou? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun o olhou assustado, esperava muitas indagações, no entanto aquela tinha fugido das suas previsões, consequentemente do seu controle. O olhar dolorido que era lançado para si dizia muito daquilo que o Park estava pensando. Sentiu a angústia tomar conta de si, não queria ser odiado por aquele que nutria sentimentos românticos, notou como o olhar lancinante lhe machucava e se apressou em responder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não sei. — Se apressou em tornar a responder antes de que Chanyeol dissesse qualquer coisa. — Foram muitas para que eu contasse, mas eu nunca matei ninguém próximo a você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Com exceção de hoje! — Ele devolveu se exaltando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun se sentia mal com a raiva que estava surgindo na entonação de Chanyeol, no jeito que ele se apoiou na bancada, até no jeito que ele lhe olhava, tudo que ele menos queria era isso, porém esperava que ele lhe entendesse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ela iria matar você, por que ela era um ghoul assim como eu. — A calma que o Byun utilizou seria motivo de raiva para o humano se ele não tivesse se lembrado com mais clareza daquilo que aconteceu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Park pareceu se recordar dos olhos estranhos que a mulher tinha, daquela deformação esquisita em suas costas e principalmente daquela rajada de lhe atingiu na barriga; lembrou de ser machucado e tocou sua própria barriga vendo que estava curado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você me salvou! — Constatou ainda embasbacado. — Era você mesmo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sim, eu não podia deixar você morrer, era você ou ela.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quer dizer que ela queria me comer? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun riu, deixando a tensão se esvair com aquela frase usada pelo Park, seria muito mais cômico se a situação não fosse trágica, ao fim ele apenas concordou com a cabeça deixando o humano atônito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Meu deus... — Ele murmurou se sentando, tentando assimilar tudo que ele havia descoberto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquele período de silêncio fora fundamental para que tanto Chanyeol encaixasse tudo que ele havia descoberto, quanto para que Baekhyun se acalmasse, as coisas estavam um pouco a flor da pele para os dois, então ambos preferiram que aquele silêncio acalmasse as coisas entre eles, deixando que apenas os pensamentos gritantes ecoassem em suas mentes conflitantes, enquanto tentavam chegar a uma conclusão boa para toda a situação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As perguntas se amontoavam na mente de Chanyeol, eram muitas pontas soltas que ele queria saber sobre o rapaz a sua frente, e agora ele finalmente tinha a oportunidade, iria tirar tudo a limpo. Olhou para Baekhyun vendo-o com o lábio inferior entre os dentes, com um vinco entre as sobrancelhas e brincando com as mãos, se sentiu compadecido e veio o primeiro questionamento essencial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que você escondeu isso de mim esse tempo todo? — Agora ele já calmo perguntou tentando entender o motivo do rapaz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun respirou fundo deixando de encarar o maior com medo do olhar julgador dele, estava com medo das dúvidas do outro, porém tudo que podia fazer era respondê-las com o máximo de sinceridade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Medo de morrer, se você soubesse sobre mim e isso vazasse e se espalhasse, não só eu iria morrer como o resto das pessoas que moram comigo — respondeu deixando a frase morrer no silêncio que a cozinha estava, ao final ele estava ofegante como se precisasse de muito esforço para dizer aquelas coisas. — Além de que eu não queria te arrastar para isso, eu mato pessoas, matei pessoas e continuarei a matar porque eu preciso disso pra sobreviver, mas eu não quero te jogar nesse meu mundo porque eu não quero te assustar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mais uma vez o silêncio preencheu a cozinha; Chanyeol se levantou e abriu a geladeira pegando a garrafa de água e enchendo um copo para si, seu olhar parecia aflito apesar da calmaria e do silêncio. Baekhyun já estava apreensivo com aquela falta de uma reação explosiva como ele estava acostumado, queria saber o que passava na mente do Park para assim se preparar com exatidão, porém, acontece que nem o próprio Park sabia o que pensar sobre isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após um gole longo Chanyeol voltou a encarar o ghoul a sua frente, sendo retribuído com intensidade e murmurou:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado por se preocupar comigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Posso ser sincero? — O ghoul lhe questionou com aquele olhar que o Park reconhecia como o olhar pidão de um filhote.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Diga — respondeu esperando-o começar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu não quero perder sua amizade Chan, você foi o meu primeiro amigo de verdade, uma das pessoas que eu mais confio, eu só não quero ficar sem… a sua amizade — confessou afundando a cabeça na mesa, se martirizando por quase que implorar pelo outro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquilo era um pouco chocante para Chanyeol e ele não confessaria em hipótese alguma, porém seu coração estava acelerado. Seu corpo extasiou com aquela quase súplica, ele nem tinha pensado em deixar a amizade com Baekhyun de lado, só queria entender as coisas com mais exatidão, porém após o pedido do menor era certeza que continuaria a mantê-lo próximo a si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era até um pouco assustador como ele se compadecia com o que Baekhyun falava, ele, principalmente, agora salvo pelo rapaz, sentia que o outro era inofensivo, sempre fora, só que antes Chanyeol não tinha o conhecimento que ele estava descobrindo sobre o ghoul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele sorriu para o Byun tranquilizando-o, viu o olhar dele se iluminar e se iludiu pensando que ele pudesse retribuir seus sentimentos, mas logo voltou a realidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não irei me afastar de você — falou tranquilo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Park ainda tentava absorver aquilo tudo, era difícil ver o outro de uma forma diferente, mas ele precisava assimilar as coisas, ele tinha amizade com alguém totalmente fora dos preceitos esperados… Permaneceu encarando o outro por tempo suficiente para que Baekhyun percebesse e se sentisse desconfortável fugindo do seu olhar, apertando as mãos uma a outra e se remexendo um pouco afetado na cadeira, era quase como se soubesse que o maior queria perguntar, no entanto aquele silêncio tomada por uma timidez repentina era muito mais gritante que qualquer coisa que já passara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que você quer saber? —  Baekhyun perguntou após tomar coragem de voltar a encarar o outro que dessa vez tinha o olhar perdido na tampa da mesa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você estava diferente na luta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quer ver?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquela pergunta em tom ambíguo fez o coração do Park gelar a medida que o resto do seu corpo seguiu por um raciocínio completamente diferente, sentiu sua pele esquentar e uma estranha ansiedade tomar conta de si de uma forma neutra, não era positiva nem negativa era apenas estranho, mas se tratando de Baekhyun o estranho faz parte da normalidade, então o maior ficava particularmente tranquilo com aquela pergunta, apesar do rosto sério do rapaz a sua frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol acenou, se levantando e indicou com a cabeça para que subissem para seu quarto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Byun nem pensava direito no que estava prestes a fazer, aquele caminho era tão conhecido para si. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Subiu a escada entre os andares e foi até a porta decorada pelo Park, era tão rotineiro estar ali que podia fazer o caminho de olhos fechados, mas agora ele estava ansioso, se sentia particularmente exposto para aquele no qual ele devia manter um resguardo para sua própria segurança sentimental, mas lá estava ele indo mostrar mais uma das particularidades da sua vida, enfiando o maior naquele mundo sórdido no qual o ghoul não tinha orgulho nenhum de pertencer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eles entraram no quarto com aquela estranheza inicial um do outro, estavam um pouco distantes e permaneceram em um silêncio abrasante, esse que lhes consumia cada vez mais. Baekhyun se sentia exposto, enquanto Chanyeol se sentia surpreso, tinha tanta coisa rondando a mente do Park, — mas tudo sobre a premissa de entender a cena que continuava a assolar as suas lembranças — que ele esqueceu da maior parte. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agora tendo a certeza sobre sua segurança ou a daqueles que ele gostava o Park iria com calma, podia perguntar mais coisas ao longo do tempo. Ele pensava com calma e com clareza olhando para o outro enquanto ele fechava a janela, deixando o quarto escuro, ao passo que o humano de maneira instintiva acendeu a luz ficando frente a frente com ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Acho melhor você sentar, não quero correr o risco de te assustar mais. — Baekhyun disse um pouco temeroso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você está desconfortável. — Constatou Park. — Se não quiser não…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Chan, eu cansei de esconder as coisas de você — disse rápido naquele tom de lamento como se aquilo que falava doesse em si, e de fato doía.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol se sentou na cama e olhou para o outro que apertava os punhos completamente desconfortável com a situação. A premissa de se mostrar para o humano — aquele que o Byun gostava, mas ainda assim humano — era desconfortável, assustador, ele tinha um certo medo e queria por tudo em panos limpos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Chanyeol, eu posso realmente confiar em você? — questionou tornando a olhar para o outro, vendo o semblante dele retorcer numa dúvida. — Eu não quero morrer, não é só a minha sobrevivência que está em jogo aqui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conforme ele dizia, ficava menos instável, sua voz ficava fanha à medida que a frase se seguia, o tom errático voltava a aparecer, até mesmo a linha d'água avermelhada pelas lágrimas se sobressaia na expressão dolorosa. Chanyeol não compreendia inteiramente aquela sensação avassaladora de medo que tomava o ghoul, mas também tinha coisas a garantir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você me confia sua segurança e eu te confio meu sigilo. — Ele disse simples como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. — Eu sei que você não faria mal pra mim, pra nenhuma pessoa do nosso círculo de convivência, tenho plena certeza disso e eu não conto pra ninguém porque acima de tudo eu prezo a sua segurança.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun soltou um soluço virando de costa, soltando as lágrimas de alívio pela situação, até então nova, ele tinha em mente que seria rejeitado de todas as formas possíveis e que voltaria desolado para casa, mas no momento ele estava completamente aliviado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol passou um tempo olhando o outro, vendo-o suspirar, tentar se recompor perante o choro extremamente emotivo, de certa forma entendia como aquilo era importante para o rapaz, ele era um dos únicos amigos que ele tinha e ser abandonado seria muito doloroso para ambos, então o Park sabia um pouco do alívio que ele estava sentindo, ao mesmo tempo que ver Baekhyun chorar era angustiante, ele queria poder sanar toda e qualquer insuficiência que o outro tinha, arrancar os sentimentos ruins que ronda o rapaz e trazer para si, desde que isso fosse fazer o outro se sentir melhor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Park achou melhor deixar ele sozinho, dar o tempo que ele precisava, enquanto isso o humano foi ao seu banheiro, respirou fundo e se olhou no espelho, lembrou do corte em seu ombro e sua barriga e levantou a camisa curta que era do Byun, viu que estava curado, não havia nada ali além do usual. Não havia marca em seu ombro, era como se nunca tivesse acontecido, ele estava completamente chocado com aquilo, depois perguntaria sobre o que Kyungsoo e Baekhyun fizeram consigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saiu do banheiro olhando para o outro, vendo-o limpar os olhos e fungar, não poupou um olhar de admiração, sabia que Baekhyun era emotivo, ele só não costumava demonstrar muito, mas ver tudo isso transbordar era ainda chocante. Naquele dia atípico se aquilo não acontecesse Chanyeol nem o menos consideraria os acontecimentos como reais, apenas sorriu para o menor e lhe perguntou:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Está melhor? — Viu ele concordar e lhe indicar para que sentasse e assim o fez.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viu Baekhyun virar de costas e retirar a camisa, no começo o humano ficou um pouco assustado, na verdade o processo inteiro foi assustador. Ele notou algo crescendo da coluna do rapaz, um pouco abaixo da cintura, ali no final das costas havia uma protuberância. Era assustador, parecia doloroso, principalmente quando rompeu a pele e quatro pontas surgiram para fora e começaram a sair da carne como se fossem serpentes que estivessem saindo das costas do Byun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol olhou um pouco surpreso para a cena dos tentáculos que cresciam cada vez mais, havia algumas veias em vermelho que pulsavam, mas a característica principal era escamosa, parecia um réptil, era estranhamente intrigante principalmente como aquela parte do corpo do outro parecia realmente unida ao rapaz. Era possível notar com uma atenção redobrada as veias dilatando e se contraindo com os batimentos do ghoul, os movimentos mínimos fluidos como uma cobra fazia, era um pouco perturbador.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun virou de frente ao humano que lhe encarava amedrontado, ele entendia que aquilo não era normal para o Park e tentaria ser o mais didático possível para que ele entendesse, deixou seus olhos mudarem para o tom natural e permaneceu encarando o outro que engoliu seco, era perceptível sua postura retraída, o leve tremular de suas mãos enquanto ele lhe encarava um pouco assustado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não precisa ficar com medo, sou apenas eu — comentou se sentindo constrangido com o olhar do outro sobre si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Por que seus olhos são assim? — Ele perguntou relaxando ao ouvir a voz do outro calma com aquele sorriso simplista.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Isso eu não sei, mas é assim que eles são de verdade. — Foi o que respondeu vendo o outro lhe olhar profundamente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— É diferente, me dá um pouco de medo. — Foi sincero ao dizer, não era sempre que via alguém tão diferente ao vivo, tirando os inúmeros jogos e animes que consumia com personagens que tinham a coloração dos olhos diferentes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Desculpa, não é a intenção. — Sorriu tímido sendo encarado pelo outro, logo voltou a coloração normal nas irises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E isso nas suas costas, eles têm vida? — perguntou inocentemente enquanto o Byun se virava para que Chanyeol olhasse com maior exatidão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não, eles fazem parte de mim e são como um mecanismo de ataque e proteção. — Ele respirou fundo preparando mais uma das analogias que surgiram repentinamente em sua mente. — Escorpiões possuem ferrões, cobras possuem presas e venenos e os ghouls… Bom, nós temos isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun olhou de soslaio e notou o espanto do rapaz, olhou com atenção ele erguer um dos braços, ainda tímido, buscando os seus olhos como se precisasse de uma confirmação; o Byun apenas acenou e Chanyeol prosseguiu tocando com cautela um daqueles tentáculos que pareciam cobras, seu coração batia acelerado, seria um eufemismo dizer que ele estava apenas com medo, estava curioso além de amedrontado, mas tinha certeza de que não seria machucado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sentiu naquele contato inicial aquela sensação gosmenta, já imaginou que seria algo similar. Não era pegajoso, era como se uma fina membrana brilhante revestisse aquela parte incógnita do corpo do outro, aprofundou mais o contato sentindo o calor na ponta de seus dedos. Sentia uma rigidez fora do normal como se aquilo fosse tão duro quanto uma pedra, arrastou as pontas dos dedos indicador e do meio dentre as escamas e soltou uma exclamação dolorida, retraiu o toque e olhou para um de seus dedos que havia sido cortado de maneira desproposital por causa das escamas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Byun se virou e olhou com receio para o machucado, alternou o olhar do corte para o rosto do rapaz, estava com medo de uma interpretação negativa por parte do humano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Me desculpa, Chanyeol — sussurrou voltando a retrair aquele membro incomum e se aproximou cauteloso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não parece tão afiado, mas cortei meu dedo. — Ele comentou tentando aliviar a tensão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O kit de primeiros socorros está no armário embaixo da pia, né? — Viu o humano assentir e logo foi até o banheiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol suspirou ao ver o outro se afastando, não podia se desconcentrar, a visão de Baekhyun sem camisa para si era um pouco normal, mas agora que ele tinha consciência de seus próprios sentimentos tudo era abordado por uma conotação diferente. Escondeu mais uma vez os pensamentos dentro de si e olhou para o machucado, suspirou pensando em tudo que ele viu e decidiu levar as coisas com calma, não sabia como iria digerir tudo aquilo, mas sabia que depois de um tempo tudo ficaria apenas normal para si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Byun voltou com a maleta em mãos se sentando na cama ao lado do rapaz, foi delicado em fazer o curativo no corte pequeno, não deixando que sangrasse mais, sorriu com carinho para o outro e se levantou para pegar sua camisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Está com fome? Podemos pedir pizza ainda? — Tentou agir como se a situação estivesse normal, ele sabia que não estava, mas ainda assim não lhe custava mostrar que tudo iria continuar normal, mas mediante o silêncio do outro ele suspirou e tornou a falar: — Quer que eu vá embora? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não, eu só…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tá bom, estou indo…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun pegou seu celular no bolso notando as mensagens de Kyungsoo preocupado consigo e bloqueou a tela, iria embora para não deixar o rapaz desconfortável. Mas quando ia cruzando a porta do quarto seu braço foi segurado, os dois trocaram um olhar longo e silencioso antes que Chanyeol pudesse se explicar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Foi um dia cheio, só preciso assimilar as coisas, fica, por favor!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vou pedir a pizza então. — Viu o maior concordar com um sorriso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E Baekhyun ficou, aquele era apenas o começo de muitas coisas, muitas mudanças, o pontapé inicial de uma enorme onda de acontecimentos.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pulmões e Poliamores</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oi gente pra quem lê por aqui... já adianto que precisarão de um estômago forte, ou talvez eu que sou enjoada, senti repulsa escrevendo uma cena do capítulo então espero que vocês fiquem bem no fim...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mesmo com aquela revelação, tudo continuou "igual". Baekhyun continuou o mesmo, os tratamentos não se alteraram, apesar do receio do Park o tempo inteiro sobre seu amigo. Era difícil de assimilar o fato de que o Byun era um Ghoul, mas julgava que aquilo não seria tão impactante, pelo menos era isso que esperava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Após o Byun ter contado foi estranho, mas ainda assim tudo continuou normal, o final de semana se passou e eles não se falaram, porque o Ghoul não era a pessoa mais ligada no celular. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Na verdade, Baekhyun tinha vergonha de encarar Chanyeol, tinha vergonha da exposição daquele segredo sórdido sobre sua vida, e principalmente tinha vergonha do julgamento do outro sobre si, por isso se afastou, talvez se afastasse ainda mais, estava tudo relativo em sua cabeça.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tinha conversado com Kyungsoo sobre isso, tanto ele quanto o rapaz estavam cautelosos sobre a situação; por sorte Jongin fora extremamente preciso em conseguir sumir com tudo. Conseguiram queimar o colchão, as roupas e tudo mais, com isso estava mais confortável com o fato de tudo aquilo ter acontecido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era algo que ambos não sabiam como lidar, Chanyeol tinha entendido com todas as letras, mas parecia que faltava algo, ele não tinha se tocado da gravidade daquilo, nem de como isso interfere no seu relacionamento com o menor. Já Baekhyun estava paranoico pensando no que ia acontecer quando o humano se ligasse disso tudo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Byun é o predador especializado em matar a espécie do Park e isso estava apavorando-o de uma forma muito severa, por isso queria se isolar, especificamente daquele não-ghoul que vinha lhe tirando a paz e o sono, e também por não ter se atentado com exatidão a toda situação que Chanyeol estava enfrentando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Park costumeiramente chegou em frente à cafeteria, olhando os funcionários se preparando para abrir o estabelecimento, cumprimentou os dois jovens que estavam do outro lado do vitral com a logomarca do lugar com um aceno básico e voltou ao celular, nunca esperava mais que cinco minutos, mas aquele dia estava diferente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O clima estava frio e chuvoso, aquilo lhe deixava mais propenso a uma carência, como dizia sua vó que ficava consigo na infância: </span>
  <em>
    <span>"dias frios são para abraços quentinhos"</span>
  </em>
  <span>, e ele era muito adepto dessa ideia. Ajeitando o moletom no seu corpo, puxando as mangas para que lhe cobrisse as mãos, percebeu que talvez devesse comprar moletons maiores, já que gostava que as mangas chegassem até no início dos dedos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olhou o céu cinza que ficava cada vez mais escuro e suspirou, verificou a hora no relógio de pulso notando que Baekhyun estava cinco minutos atrasado, suspirou mais uma vez, sacou o celular em mãos e ligou para o rapaz, tocou o primeiro bip, soou o segundo, o terceiro, o quarto… No fim a ligação caiu, ele bufou um pouco desapontado, afinal sabia como o Ghoul não era de se atrasar, inclusive detestava atrasos, era sempre extremamente rígido com horários, por isso achou incoerente e ligou novamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dessa vez foi atendido por uma voz embargada de sono, seu tom era carinhoso, um pequeno gemido com a voz grossa de sono foi lhe dado naquela manhã. Chanyeol estava arrepiado. Um suspiro foi ouvido e em seguida o Byun começou a falar:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Oi, aconteceu alguma coisa, Chanyeol? — Podia perceber que sua voz estava cansada, um pouco densa e debilitada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você não virá pra faculdade? Hoje tem aula. — Ele falou receoso, cauteloso, pensando que havia algo realmente sério para o Byun faltar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porém Baekhyun estava apenas fugindo do maior, e ele não sabia disso...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não, não irei hoje, estou doente. — Tossiu ao final limpando o pigarro na garganta, endossando ainda mais seu argumento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol por sua vez retorceu o rosto em preocupação, se o Ghoul o visse naquele momento teria a certeza em abrir um sorriso amável, pois aquela preocupação toda era para si, única e exclusivamente para si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Mas ele não estava vendo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Park até se remexeu em desconforto, antes de responder a chamada, até foi solicitado novamente, o não-humano não ficava doente com facilidade, o próprio sempre se gabava da sua alta imunidade. Podia ser sério, respirou fundo contendo sua preocupação antes de responder, se sentia até um pouco patético em não poder fazer nada, porém, por hora sufocou esse sentido para responder logo o rapaz que já estava preocupado se ele estava bem do outro lado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estou aqui Baek, pode ficar tranquilo, tira o dia pra descansar — falou sorrindo em tom compreensivo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O carinho presente na voz do maior fez doer ainda mais para aquele que mentia, se sentia pecando, fazendo algo horrível, coisa que não sentia nem quando estava matando alguém; suspirou pesaroso antes de murmurar uma confirmação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Boa aula grandão. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Se recupere baixinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desligaram simultaneamente, com Chanyeol rumando apressado para a estação, tinha perdido tempo demais ali parado em frente ao café conversando com o Byun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Park tinha adquirido essa cisma, com horários, devido ao tempo de convivência com o rapaz, e principalmente todo o empenho de uns tempos pra cá em desvendar todos os jeitos e manias do Byun, então não se surpreendia em estar na neura de chegar sempre no mesmo horário como se existisse uma agenda prévia de acontecimentos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entrou no vagão e se sentou para não ter que passar, em pé, os próximos vinte minutos se sentindo completamente solitário; era estranho não ter a mão fina e esguia com os dedos calejados para poder pegar por qualquer desculpa que fosse, ou simplesmente não ter aquela presença extremamente confortável que mais parecia uma sombra, ou os assuntos quase sussurrados um no ouvido do outro para que não gritassem logo cedo. Estava tão habituado a presença do outro que sem ele o caminho até a faculdade não tinha sentido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andar sem ele era um pouco triste; pra variar estava frio. Se sentia um pouco perdido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seguiu com a mão no moletom, os fones de ouvido, mesmo que tocasse uma música alta e animada, que sempre lhe dava motivação, Chanyeol se sentia vazio. Pisou numa poça de água fazendo seu reflexo distender pela superfície molhada, mas ainda assim seguiu pensando: será que isso tinha a ver com a revelação do final de semana? Ou, talvez ele caçou alguém, brigou e se machucou?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As coisas estavam escalando, se tornando ainda mais caóticas na mente do Park, mal percebeu quando Yixing passou o braço por sua cintura num abraço desajeitado, acordou de seus devaneios com um susto, empurrando o chinês e quase dando um soco nele, o que fez tanto o Zhang quanto Sehun rirem de si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que aconteceu, Park? Parece que viu um fantasma — disse Sehun se aproximando, ajeitando as roupas do maior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ah nada, não aconteceu nada. — Se recompôs dando um sorriso animado, ainda que não estivesse tão animado assim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Cadê o Byun? — Yixing perguntou conforme eles entravam no prédio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tá doente, vou passar lá mais tarde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viu o rosto dos dois murcharem um pouco, como se esperassem que o Ghoul estivesse junto a si, isso lhe deixou uma pequena sensação de incômodo, estreitou os olhos encarando ambos enquanto eles riram em escárnio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Está com ciúmes? — questionou Sehun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estou preocupado, vocês já deixaram o Junmyeon abalado, não quero vocês se metendo com o Baekhyun. — Cuspiu sem nem pensar nas consequências, mesmo que aquilo estivesse engasgado em sua garganta há umas semanas não diria isso dessa forma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se sentaram na mesa no clima um pouco mais denso, os dois trocando olhares enquanto Chanyeol se valia do seu tamanho para intimidar o Oh e o Zhang, encarando ambos com aquele olhar, como se os dois ali tivessem feito merda e das grandes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você sabe o que aconteceu?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Me expliquem, quero saber de todas as versões — mentiu, ele sabia por cima da história, só queria ter um aprofundamento melhor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Basicamente brincando com a gente — reclamou Sehun mantendo o semblante neutro, mesmo que o maior soubesse que ele estava desapontado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele tinha um caso comigo e com Sehun ao mesmo tempo, aí quando nós descobrimos pressionamos ele e no fim ele não conseguiu se decidir entre um de nós. — Yixing explicou com o tom calmo, nem parecia que cursava engenharia quando falava assim, parecia mais um pedagogo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas eu percebi que vocês estão diferentes, se aproximaram por causa disso, não é? —  perguntou Chanyeol estreitando os olhos, vendo a proximidade que eles estavam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Nós meio que começamos a ficar recentemente, por causa disso tudo. — Dessa vez Sehun explicou cauteloso, com se testasse o gosto das palavras proferidas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Mas não demos nome algum. — O Zhang não tardou em acrescentar, como se a informação fizesse diferença alguma na conversa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E o que impede vocês de manterem isso com o Junmyeon, de uma forma de relacionamento aberto, sei lá… Mas existe a possibilidade de vocês unificarem as coisas. — Tentou falar como se fosse óbvio</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ele não teria um relacionamento aberto, até pode ser polígamo, agora ter um relacionamento aberto? Ele é controlador demais para isso — murmurou o chinês daquela forma pesarosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol só conseguiu revirar os olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sehun, você ficou com mais alguém enquanto ficava com Junmyeon? — Viu ele negar tímido. — E você Zhang?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não — retorquiu cruzando os braços, entendendo onde o Park queria chegar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Então não há porque negar que talvez vocês estejam tendo um envolvimento em três, só não estão querendo ver… — Deu os ombros insatisfeito, dando um gole na sua garrafa de água. — Só sei que se a situação continuar assim vou ter que dar um soco em vocês; Junmyeon ainda é meu melhor amigo e, vocês o deixaram triste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dois reviraram os olhos, com Sehun que era mais impetuoso pronto para falar alguma coisa relutante, mas foi interrompido por um barulho na ponta da mesa, era Junmyeon que chegou visivelmente cansado, o rosto pálido marcado por péssimas horas de sono e a barbicha por fazer além das trocas de olhares intensas. Os três preferiram ficar em silêncio, era similar a uma zona militar, a tensão pesava no ar, podia quase ser vista, no entanto, como já era costume o Kim se sentou na mesa, ao lado de Chanyeol e lhe encarou. Naquele momento o Park sentiu raiva da dupla a sua frente pois seu amigo estava péssimo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Baekhyun faltou hoje? — disse após um bocejo encostando a cabeça sobre sua mochila na bolsa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não, ficou doente — respondeu de forma simples encarando o outro com profundidade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vou mandar mensagem depois, preciso só tirar um cochilo, acho que já vou pra sala.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era incrível como ele dizia sem mexer um músculo sequer se embalando num sono, pouco tempo depois ele se levantou assustado e foi para sala, não sem antes trocar um olhar cheio de ressentimento com o Sehun e Yixing. Era marcante as pendências que tinham a resolver, mas ainda assim seguiam em silêncio, como se ignorassem aquilo até não poder mais, e não sem antes o Park dirigir o olhar severo aos dois, mostrando que havia coisas e que essas precisavam ser feitas ou ditas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Espero que não façam a coisa errada. — Foi tudo que ele disse enquanto observava ambos engolindo seco, encarando o lugar para onde o rapaz fora embora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estavam visivelmente abalados, com as expressões tristes, como se não quisessem causar tudo aquilo, porém era tarde demais para voltar atrás, e já sabiam disso. Sehun e Yixing tinham que resolver esse problema o mais rápido possível; por isso se olharam numa encarada esperançosa e concordaram em silêncio. Logo se levantaram indo atrás de Junmyeon, seguindo pelo mesmo caminho seguido por ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Com isso o Park estava um pouco mais calmo com toda essa situação, pois em breve ela se resolveria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas ainda assim estava temeroso por Baekhyun, olhava as horas no relógio de pulso esperando que as aulas acabassem para que ele pudesse visitar seu amigo, saber como ele estava ou apenas ver ele novamente, não sabia se era cedo demais pra dizer, porém era como se sentisse saudade do Ghoul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indo a caminho da sala se pegou pensando sobre o que ele estaria fazendo naquele momento, tinha curiosidade de saber o que o rapaz fazia em seu tempo livre, visto que este não tinha quase nenhum, e quando tinha sempre passava com o Park, ou dormia, então essa curiosidade estava rondando a mente do humano.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mal sabia ele que Baekhyun estava naquele momento conversando com Yifan, explicando tudo o que aconteceu naquele fatídico dia, tentava explicar para o Ghoul mais velho que a reação de Chanyeol não fora negativa e que eles não corriam perigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Baekhyun, você tem ideia do que fez? — Yifan questionou alto com a veia do pescoço saltada em irritação.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Byun se encolheu, sentando na cama e agarrando os joelhos, enquanto franzia o cenho ouvindo tudo e pensando em suas ações. O mais velho não gritava, porém falava alto e bem bravo e o Ghoul entendia que aquilo era uma atitude que colocava aquele coletivo inteiro em cheque caso o suposto humano abrisse a boca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O chinês andava de um lado para o outro no quarto tentando se acalmar e raciocinar com clareza para não se exaltar ainda mais, respirou fundo enquanto continuava naquele movimento de círculos em frente do mais novo. A situação estava caótica, o Wu não gostava de fazer nada com os nervos à flor da pele, por isso puxou uma cadeira para se sentar, retirou o avental e abriu o primeiro botão da camisa social, apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e permaneceu encarando Baekhyun com seus olhos de humano, castanhos escuros como o breu da noite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Estou bravo com você, não decepcionado, afinal você lutou por um ideal seu, isso jamais é motivo de decepção, mas decepcionado por você colocar ele acima dessa família a qual você pertence. Porém, tudo tem um jeito e, daremos um jeito nisso — falou recuperando a calma olhando para o rapaz que soltava algumas lágrimas com carinho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ao escutar isso o Byun arregalou os olhos deixando que as lágrimas caíssem, respirou fundo apertando os joelhos ainda mais naquela posição fetal e murmurou sofrido:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você …</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Se tudo der errado </span>
  <em>
    <span>você </span>
  </em>
  <span>vai — respondeu sério vendo o fluxo de lágrimas aumentar ainda mais. — Ações tem reações, devemos estar prontos pra tudo. Acho que você já sabe disso, melhor até do que eu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ele encarava o mais novo como se sentisse sua dor, talvez de fato entendesse. Baekhyun não conhecia o passado de Yifan para afirmar com certeza de que não havia um peso similar ao seu em sua voz, mas no mínimo uma empatia havia de ter noção, se sentia no mínimo acarinhado apesar da bronca inicial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun sabia que o Ghoul mais velho não estava falando essas coisas para lhe punir ou ser mal consigo, entendia os erros que havia feito e necessitava que tudo no fim desse certo. Não queria ter que matar Chanyeol. Salvá-lo para no fim ter que matar o rapaz com as próprias mãos era ainda pior do que apenas ter observado ele morrer por mãos estranhas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viu o Wu se aproximando de si e sentando ao seu lado, fechou os olhos sentindo as mãos longas tocando seu cabelo e se permitiu soltar um soluço enquanto o toque seguia calmo, um acarinhar lento e fraco que transmitia amparo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei que é difícil, é muito difícil para nós Baekhyun, tudo é mais difícil — sussurrou trazendo o Ghoul mais novo para que repousasse a cabeça em seu colo. — Tendo em vista isso, precisamos fazer o melhor que podemos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei — murmurou com a voz fanha. — Eu sei, eu sei… — Continuou repetindo, sabia disso, lidava com essa dificuldade todo dia, o tempo inteiro; o medo era constante, não se sentia bem em nenhum lugar. Estar atento a tudo e todos, qualquer coisa estranha já era motivo de uma paranoia sem igual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Temor a vida acima de tudo, era fundamental, sem isso já estaria morto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era difícil demais ver os humanos que lhe cercavam sendo o orgulho de seus pais quando os seus foram tirados de si quando ainda era criança. Era difícil ver os humanos queridos que lhe cercavam comendo aquelas coisas nojentas que eles achavam bom. Era tudo difícil, mas ainda assim não parecia ser o suficiente para lhe fazer desistir. Ele não queria desistir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei que você sabe — afirmou calmo tirando os fios do rosto de Baekhyun. — Você é uma das pessoas mais forte que eu conheci, você e Kyungsoo. Vai dar a volta por cima, eu acredito em você. — Continuou incentivando com um sorriso mínimo no rosto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você acha? — O Byun lhe questionou pela primeira vez em longos minutos, encarando os olhos do Ghoul mais velho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu tenho certeza — sussurrou Yifan sorrindo como se tudo fosse ficar tudo bem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por um pequeno espaço de tempo, Baekhyun até mesmo imaginou que fosse possível ficar tudo bem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quer que eu te faça um café? — O Wu perguntou solicito enquanto Baekhyun se levantava enxugando os olhos na manga de seu moletom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mais uma das peças que pegou do guarda-roupa do Park, gostava do tamanho e do cheiro, olhava um pouco disperso pensando sobre o que o maior estaria fazendo, com certeza deveria estar entediado e se sentia um pouco feliz por fazer tanta falta assim no outro. Era egoísta a ponto de se envaidecer por saber que o outro sentiria sua falta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voltou a si quando lembrou que não podia ficar divagando assim, não na frente de Yifan, deixaria para se remoer em pensamentos depois, deitou na cama sentindo o olhar do outro pesar sobre si, e se virou encontrando Yifan aguardando a água esquentar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Kyungsoo está na porta, devo deixá-lo entrar? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Desde quando você entrou ele está na porta — comentou dando os ombros. — É feio escutar a conversa dos outros — falou alto rindo ao final, escutando a porta se abrir lentamente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tá bom, entendi… só estava preocupado — reclamou Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Cê tem turno hoje? — O Byun perguntou vendo o outro assentir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Só à tarde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O café está pronto — falou Yifan, servindo as xícaras na mesa pequena em formato de círculo, fazendo os dois jovens trocarem olhares entusiasmados entre si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logo ambos foram tomar o café do mais velho, gemendo em aprovação, olharam para o chinês sorrindo com gratidão. Era igual quando eram crianças, aquela mesma cena sempre se repetia quando os dois se reuniam no apartamento do Wu para conversar, ou para que não se sentissem sozinhos. O Wu via quando eles despontavam a conversar com Baekhyun sempre mais enérgico e Kyungsoo mais calmo, mas sempre sorrindo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yifan sentia uma nostalgia tremenda vendo os dois sorrindo para si daquela forma como olhavam quando eram crianças. Tinha vontade de puxar uma cadeira e sentar para conversar, mas não tinha a mesma disposição de tempo que antes, por isso apenas acenou com a cabeça deixando um sorriso carinhoso e saiu para tomar conta da cafeteria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por ser um horário matinal deixava apenas Zitao e Seung lá, mas era sempre bom ele estar também, geralmente Ghouls procuravam a si para tratar daquele submundo escondido dos humanos bem abaixo de seus olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquela cafeteria era quase que um </span>
  <em>
    <span>point</span>
  </em>
  <span> de informação dos Ghouls, uma zona segura para qualquer um que não se escondia dos humanos, desde que obedecessem às regras de convivência, afinal humanos também eram clientes habituais. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anos e anos de influência davam ao Wu e seus protegidos acesso a luxos e informações valiosas, já que o grande jornal do cenário Ghoul de Seul era repassado ali. As notícias no famoso boca-a-boca corriam tão rápido quanto a famigerada internet que o Byun já havia tentado lhe ensinar a usar, no entanto preferia manter sigilo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Como foi? — perguntou Kyungsoo se deitando ao lado do Baekhyun enquanto os dois olhavam para o teto branco do quarto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun se levantou e fechou a janela, aproveitando o breu do quarto para deixar que seus olhos transparecessem o tom natural de irises vermelhas, com os globos negros, para que por fim voltasse a se deitar ao lado de Kyungsoo dessa vez, olhando diretamente para seu amigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Foi bom de todo modo, achei que eu ia ser expulso — comentou vendo o outro Ghoul soltar um risinho —, mas me deixou pensativo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yifan nunca te expulsaria, você é o favorito dele — comentou Kyungsoo revirando os olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você é o favorito dele Kyung. — Ripostou Baekhyun contrariando o outro, rindo baixinho. — Ele sempre fala de você quando eu tô trabalhando no café. — Remendou se ajeitando na cama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pra mim é ao contrário, ele sempre fala de você: </span>
  <em>
    <span>"olha, ele tá na faculdade, será um grande programador um dia".</span>
  </em>
  <span> — Do se virou para si encarando os olhos do Ghoul naquele silêncio para que ambos caíssem na risada se virando de barriga para cima.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gostavam de passar esse tempo despreocupados, mas ultimamente tempo era algo tão escasso no vocabulário de Baekhyun, consequentemente em sua vida também, que Kyungsoo se via sendo obrigado a passar mais tempo com outras pessoas como Jongin e Seung, ou até mesmo a criança do apartamento seis do segundo andar que particularmente chamou a sua atenção por estar sozinha em meio a outras. Não que aquele lugar fosse uma creche cheia de fedelhos, mas haviam três: duas meninas que eram quase como irmãs e esse rapazinho que tinha um passado similar ao do Byun. Era com isso passava o tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ter o tempo daquele que era uma das pessoas mais importantes para si, era incrível, por isso que o Do se entregou de verdade a presença do outro, aproveitando da melhor maneira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— E aí, o que será? — Kyungsoo perguntou estando com Baekhyun em seus braços, enquanto fazia um cafuné nos fios por cortar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Se Chanyeol reagir mal a revelação eu terei que matar ele — falou dando os ombros como se não se importasse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mas Kyungsoo sabia que aquilo era apenas um mecanismo para que doesse menos para si, uma das características que aprendeu no convívio com humanos. Demonstrar demais sempre deixava você em cheque e o Byun queria apenas passar despercebido, então aprendeu a fingir que tudo não era empecilho algum, porém Kyungsoo via como o rapaz funcionava, era quase perito em Baekhyun, por isso sabia quando ele estava afetado e aquele era um daqueles momentos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não chegará a isso, eu tenho certeza, alguma coisa me diz que dará tudo certo pra você.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estavam dizendo que tudo daria certo e ele estava temeroso, tinha que estar, mas queria acreditar que tudo iria ficar bem. Se agarrar em palavras bonitas, sentir sustentação em algo insustentável, mas era fraco pra isso, fraco para tudo isso, por esse motivo que ao se dar conta mais uma vez de sua fragilidade, assim como um humano, ele deixou o primeiro soluço escapar se agarrando ainda mais no outro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não sei se ficará tudo bem. — Ofegou ao final tentando puxar o ar e falhando miseravelmente, voltando a chorar em silêncio, encostando seu rosto no outro sem se importar em molhar Kyungsoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E estava praticamente perdido, detestava essa sensação. Tudo que podia acontecer estava fora do seu controle e detestava isso, detestava com todas as forças, pois ele sempre fazia tudo em prol das melhores alternativas. Tinha se tornado tão responsável quanto Kyungsoo, foi até chamado para as caçadas com Yifan, mas parecia que a vida não lhe dava descanso, todo momento parecia sofrer por algo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ali nos braços de seu amigo ele estava inconsolável. Queria gritar e desabrochar toda essa mágoa, queria colocar para fora, expulsar, tomar o controle da situação; virar o jogo, porém não dependia mais de si. Aquilo nunca dependeu de si, era tudo com Chanyeol e isso que lhe causava medo, porque ele conhecia a mente tempestuosa e impulsiva do rapaz, podendo aquilo escalar para uma bola de neve onde não ia ter ninguém que conseguisse pará-la. Com certeza isso afetaria o café, Kyungsoo, Yifan, Orbendorf, Seung e todo resto, então apenas esperava pelo pior, mesmo que estivesse se corrompendo vivo por causa disso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Respirou fundo tentando entender e, acima de tudo, absorver que aquilo não estava em suas mãos, jamais seria uma decisão sua, por essa razão se forçou a se recompor, sentindo o carinho nos fios de cabelo. Estava recuperando o fôlego, deixando de lado as lágrimas que por hora não iriam resolver nada. Encarou o Do e sussurrou:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado. — Com a voz tão falha que teve certeza que o outro entendeu pela leitura labial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo se preocupou em abraçar mais forte ainda o outro mostrando que estava para si nos melhores e piores momentos, o problema era que todo momento era ruim, mas isso entraria em pauta outra hora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Melhorou? — perguntou o Ghoul usando a ponta dos dedos para limpar o rastro de lágrimas em sua bochecha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun não se preocupou em responder com palavras, acenou e fungou profundamente, antes de dar um sorriso patético, pois seu amigo logo começou a rir de sua cara que o próprio Byun assumia que deveria estar deplorável.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você é péssimo — murmurou Baekhyun depois que normalizaram as risadas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu todo preocupado e você me xingando. — Fez aquela cena teatral como se o errado fosse o Byun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quem riu do amigo num estado ruim não fui eu. — Deu os ombros, voltando a posição dentro do abraço do outro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Patético. — Foi tudo o que Kyungsoo disse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Quer assistir alguma coisa? — falou pegando o notebook no móvel ao lado da cama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Pode pôr o que quiser, não conheço nada fora daqui então… sinta-se à vontade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>O dia parecia se tornar muito mais pesado sem o Baekhyun, era como se a solidão pesasse, mas não que fosse realmente sozinho. Depois do ensino médio jamais precisou lidar com bullies novamente, tinha começado a ir pra academia e parece que tudo mudou drasticamente; porém, ainda assim era como se fosse solitário sem o outro ao seu lado, não precisava da companhia de mais ninguém tendo o Byun junto a si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabia o porquê disso, mas não queria lidar com essa revolução, muito menos dar nome a tudo isso que se passava em sua mente. Ainda assim, se sentia solitário, mesmo quando saiu da palestra e todos lhe cumprimentaram no corredor de acesso ao auditório. Chanyeol seguiu pelo caminho no automático, não reclamou quando pararam para conversar consigo lhe convidando para ir a uma festa, apenas foi rápido e sucinto avisando que não teria tempo e assim rumou para os portões da universidade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suspirou em alívio quando se viu fora de toda aquela teia de interações sociais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Para que agora pudesse ir atrás do que realmente importava, andou apressado até o metrô, não comprou nada porque tinha assimilado que o Byun não comia comidas normais de humano, pois a ideia era passar na confeitaria e comprar uns docinhos, porém seguiu caminho. Se distraiu o bastante para só deixar a ansiedade bater as portas quando estava próximo da cafeteria, se sentia elétrico ao mesmo tempo que assustado, queria correr pra longe, mas também queria ir adiante, suas mãos suavam e ele tinha até um certo medo de que seu rosto demonstrasse que ele não estava tão confortável com isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tocou a maçaneta fria fechando os olhos como se passar pela porta fosse resolver seus problemas, o que não era verdade. E após entrar a primeira coisa que notou foi o olhar de Kyungsoo lhe encarando e afilando as pálpebras numa hostilidade silenciosa, o que fez o Park engolir seco e se aproximar temeroso. Parecia que todo mundo lhe encarava ali, não de uma forma boa, mas ainda assim não recuou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chegou ao balcão dando de frente com Kyungsoo, o movimento estava baixo, porém todos os outros que trabalhavam ali estavam ocupados e era melhor assim. Kyungsoo tinha uma certa intimidade devido a sua proximidade com o Baekhyun, por isso quando o olhar incisivo dele alcançou os seus olhos o Park tremeu e hesitou antes de começar a falar, percebeu o rapaz apoiando os cotovelos no balcão esperando que dissesse alguma coisa, no entanto nada saiu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que precisa? — perguntou como se o Park fosse fazer um pedido qualquer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Baekhyun. Eu preciso falar com ele. — Chanyeol se surpreendeu de não ter gaguejado em ponto nenhum da frase, visto que até mesmo suas pernas estavam moles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sinto muito… — O humano fora rápido o bastante em interromper o outro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol juntou as mãos implorando enquanto se curvava numa reverência, sussurrando um </span>
  <em>
    <span>"por favor".</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>— Chanyeol… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei, eu sei — interrompeu novamente o outro. Se aproximou também apoiando no balcão antes de voltar a falar. — Eu sei o que vocês são, sei que eu também não posso entrar, mas por favor, faz dias que eu não falo com ele, me deixa vê-lo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo ajeitou os óculos olhando com o semblante neutro, embora estivesse um pouco surpreso pelo humano estar lidando tão bem com a diferença, não confiava em humanos, os detestava, mas por causa de seu amigo tinha uma taxa de tolerância maior com o Park, por isso receber uma reação positiva sobre o fato de que eram Ghouls deixava o Do um tanto quanto surpreso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vou ver o que eu faço — falou deixando o rapaz no balcão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ele saiu se aproveitando do pouco movimento que havia ali nas manhãs, mesmo que já fosse perto da hora do almoço, e caminhou até o mezanino onde Yifan estava observando tudo enquanto fazia um frapê de chocolate, com confeitos coloridos e </span>
  <em>
    <span>chantilly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pra uma criança que lhe encarava com os olhos brilhantes; esperou que o mais velho encerrasse o atendimento e se aproximou vendo o chinês alternar olhares entre si e Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu ouvi tudo — sussurrou e depois acenou com a cabeça. — Você sabe o que fazer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo ia voltando para dar o veredito a Chanyeol quando o Wu voltou a dizer, dessa vez em bom som, para que o humano escutasse com atenção.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Trinta minutos, nada mais, nem nada a menos. — Não iria confessar, mas sentiu o ego amaciado em ver o humano demonstrando sinais de medo. Yifan acenou com a cabeça a Kyungsoo incentivando-o e voltou aos seus afazeres.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Park suspirou restabelecendo seu corpo, se obrigando a ficar firme mesmo que tudo ali lhe desse um certo medo. Depois de ter descoberto esse mundo novo, dentro da sua realidade, estava um tanto quanto temeroso, mas acima de tudo temia por Baekhyun, pelo seu bem estar e tudo mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Observou Kyungsoo parando a sua frente, ajeitando os óculos e lhe encarando com o rosto fechado, notou ele espalmando a mão no balcão e se aproximando de si, só por isso sabia que o assunto à seguir seria sigiloso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Me encontra no portão da rua de trás em cinco minutos, se atrasar perdeu, ouviu? — disse o Ghoul quase num sussurro, podendo ver o pomo de Adão subindo e descendo enquanto o humano engolia seco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol apenas concordou dando as costas e rumando apressado, enquanto o Do olhou novamente para Yifan que assentiu, mostrando que essa era a coisa certa a se fazer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyungsoo subiu os três degraus entrando no pequeno corredor antes de adentrar a parte residencial do prédio, olhou o estoque um pouco avoado, só por não ter o que fazer enquanto cruzava o corredor. Andou pelo térreo vendo as portas dos apartamentos, todas similares, para que por fim abrisse a porta que dava no estacionamento, desceu o lance de escadas observando o espaço vazio que podia muito bem ser aproveitado de outras formas, conversaria com Yifan sobre isso mais tarde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Park parou em frente ao portão grande e cinzento após ter passado pelo beco onde recolhiam o lixo, observava tudo sentindo o coração acelerado, era uma ansiedade boa, iria ver Baekhyun em sua casa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Será que ele usava roupas despojadas? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ou será que ele era o tipo de pessoa que não usava nada? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tinha uma certa curiosidade, até porque o rapaz sempre aderia a roupas largas de coloração escura e discretas que não chamassem a atenção, talvez em sua casa ele fosse diferente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notou o portão se abrindo com pouco ruído e a pressa era tanta que dando espaço para que entrasse curvado Chanyeol não pensou duas vezes para entrar, olhou o Ghoul que também lhe encarava, passou o olhar pelo estacionamento percebendo que era um lugar grande e que cabiam uns vinte ou vinte e cinco carros, não saberia afirmar, no entanto ao se aproximar do lance de escadas notou os olhos de tom escuro mudarem para o vermelho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Igual naquele dia, igual aos olhos da mulher que supostamente queria o matar, igual aos olhos de Baekhyun, o tom preto e vermelho lhe causava arrepios dessa vez, no mau sentido, mas não tinha escolhas, já estava ali e não podia recusar, até sabia que o Byun não lhe causaria problema algum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vamos? — perguntou Kyungsoo abrindo a porta e mostrando o corredor residencial do prédio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Park passou a seguir o Ghoul naquele silêncio, ouvindo seus passos ressoando na madeira do assoalho, cada andar que subiam se sentia ainda mais ansioso, com as mãos suando e os passos erráticos, sentia que podia tremer muito e cair. Prestava atenção para não tropeçar, porque do jeito que estava talvez nem se levantasse, porém persistia, seguiu até o terceiro andar, indo para o quarto de Baekhyun e ouviu atentamente quando o Do bateu na porta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Byun por outro lado estava tranquilo, sentado na mesa quando ouviu batidas em sua porta, estava tão compenetrado que nem ao menos se deu o trabalho de aguçar os sentidos para saber quem estava ali, pois sabia que não corria perigo. Deu mais uma mordida no pulmão que comia, lambendo o sangue que escorria entre seus dedos enquanto se deliciava com o gosto do cru. Ouviu bater novamente esperando terminar a mastigação para dizer que podiam entrar, achou um pouco estranho a insistência já que geralmente eram Kyungsoo ou Yifan que mais estavam ali e eles sempre entravam primeiro e batiam depois.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Entra! — disse alto após terminar de engolir a carne esponjosa voltando a segurar o órgão em mãos enquanto seus ouvidos se aguçavam para captar os movimentos de quem quer que fosse com clareza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Escutou passadas tímidas e um sussurro de agradecimento, claro que aquele perfume tradicional tomou conta do ambiente e Baekhyun já franziu o cenho; parou a mordida antes de finalizar o ato, para captar o momento exato que Chanyeol se virou depois de fechar a porta e dar de cara com a cena do Byun comendo um pulmão, a boca já aberta quase mordendo o órgão, as mãos ensanguentadas e ao redor dos lábios também.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O não-humano flagrou o exato momento que o maior ficou pálido agarrando as alças da mochila, seu olhar brilhou, dessa vez não foi por emoções positivas e sim por repulsa e nojo, notou o semblante retorcendo drasticamente enquanto ele agora ficava vermelho. Encostou no batente da porta e escorregou ao chão caindo em lentidão, sentado como se tivesse perdido o rumo, as pernas haviam falhado e dessa vez não deu pra segurar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levou a mão ao rosto embasbacado captando com total nitidez pequenas gotas de sangue escapando dos cantos dos lábios. Logo a língua passou por ali, limpando o rastro e as gotas, os olhos negros e vermelho com as sobrancelhas arqueadas em uma surpresa estupefata, era algo quase que impossível de se acontecer, mas aconteceu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol respirava com dificuldade, aquilo nas mãos do seu melhor amigo — e suposta paixão — já fora uma pessoa viva, isso lhe deixava um pouco aterrorizado. As mãos que estavam em seu rosto, deixando expressão de espanto e horror ainda mais dramática, desceram até a boca segurando o grito e outra reações tão naturais ao ver uma cena daquela, estavam tão surpresos um pelo outro que não tinham reação, apenas estavam numa troca muda de olhares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi tão natural que as lágrimas caíssem de Baekhyun que ele nem as percebeu descendo, apenas continuou encarando o humano se sentindo mais uma vez horrível, nojento da pior forma possível, indigno até de lhe dirigir o olhar, mas assustado e surpreso demais para fazer qualquer coisa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notou o suor começando a escorrer pelo pescoço grosso de Chanyeol, além da forma que os ombros estavam tensos, o peito subindo e descendo enquanto o pomo de Adão se mexia, ressaltando ainda mais o que o outro estava passando, o Byun apenas apontou para o banheiro e o rapaz num impulso correu até lá e se ajoelhou pondo o rosto na frente da privada, enquanto isso o Ghoul ouvia todo o som no cômodo ao lado, decidindo que não iria conseguir terminar de comer naquele momento, podia comer mais tarde após a ida do Park.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Primeiro ia ver o que ele tinha ido fazer em sua casa e, principalmente, quem havia o deixado entrar?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se preocupou em lavar bem as mãos, até com o desinfetante de cloro, e estava esperando o maior sair do banheiro para que pudesse escovar os dentes, mas não sem antes limpar a boca com um bochecho. Não iria mentir que também ficou tentado a lavar a boca com o desinfetante, porém não o fez, não precisava de medidas tão drásticas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jogou aquele resto que não ia comer no lixo e logo o tirou, deixou para que levasse para as caçambas do térreo quando o Park fosse embora, se encarou no espelho com os olhos avermelhados e fungou em desagrado. O nariz avermelhado pelo cheiro do cloro e o choro recente, se sentia péssimo cada vez que ouvia Chanyeol regurgitando em seu banheiro, porém não podia fazer nada, ele não podia mudar quem ele era, não podia fazer nada com relação a isso, já pensou nisso em muitos dos seus momentos de lamentações.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pensou como seria se fosse um humano normal, sua vida seria muito mais fácil. Uma família estruturada, sem traumas, nem vinganças, nem o desespero de se dar conta de que era uma pessoa horrível e péssima; as coisas estavam sempre fadadas a dor e agonia para si, já tinha se acostumado com isso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Por isso respirou fundo tratando de limpar os olhos na manga do moletom e olhar para ver se o Park já estava de saída do seu banheiro, ouviu a descarga e presumiu que ele já estava saindo, mas ainda demorou um pouco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Acontece que Chanyeol estava se olhando no espelho, encarando que talvez nunca fosse se acostumar com o fato de que o rapaz por quem tinha sentimentos se alimentava de carne humana. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talvez jamais se acostumasse e nem mesmo esse choque fazia o nervosismo parar de ressoar dentro de si. Julgava que aquele nervoso era diferente daquela sensação extasiante que o Byun lhe causava, mas foi só o Ghoul colocar a cabeça pra dentro do banheiro, lhe perguntando se estava bem, que percebeu que os sentimentos que nutria por ele eram maiores que isso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estavam sem tato nenhum para lidar com a situação, com medo das reações um do outro para que pudessem fazer algo. O humano sentado na cama, olhando o quarto sem personalidade alguma, se questionava sobre como isso ficaria daqui pra frente, era algo muito grande para que apenas deixasse a amizade morrer e com ele minguar aquele sentimento, logo quando ele tinha se decidido em aceitá-lo; no entanto não sabia como proceder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol não entendia. Sentia medo, vertigem, até mesmo nojo, mas ao mesmo tempo ainda queria ficar, não sabia como — ou talvez o porquê —, mas não queria deixar o Ghoul ou fazer com que ele sumisse da sua vida, até por que, sem perceber, sua vida já era toda sobre Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Respirou fundo, se estabilizando, ouvindo com atenção o som do menor escovando os dentes e o agradeceu em pensamento, pois não saberia se conseguiria falar com ele com o cheiro ferroso do sangue escapando por sua boca. Parando pra pensar nunca havia sentido cheiro de sangue no outro, então julgava que ele devia ser bem limpo, mais limpo até que o normal, o que fazia contribuir para que o fato de sua diferença fosse tão bem ocultada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aquela cena de antes nunca iria fugir de sua cabeça, lhe dava vertigem, talvez nem dormisse direito nas noites que viriam, no entanto era a verdade de Baekhyun, ele o tinha informado, lhe avisado com todas as letras. Chanyeol não levou a sério por não ter visto, porém se pudesse voltar no tempo tomaria tenência sobre tudo que o Byun lhe disse e levaria a sério, para que não fosse surpreendido por aquilo, ou talvez para que aquela cena se tornasse mais suportável, porque não estava conseguindo assimilar tudo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todo o sangue no prato, a boca aberta prestes a dar uma mordida no órgão com marcas visíveis de dente e que também pingava sangue, lhe arrepiava só de pensar que aquilo fazia parte de um organismo que já foi vivo, era um pouco demais para si.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não conseguia se manter quieto, esperando pelo o outro enquanto sua mente viajava indo além. Sempre foi uma pessoa que pensava muito, mesmo sendo lerdo e agora via como aquilo era um tanto quanto problemático, talvez Baekhyun ficasse com fome perto de si, ou talvez irritasse o menor até ele se descontrolar, ou tantas outras coisas que rondavam sua mente; lhe deixando num estado atordoado enquanto andava de um lado para o outro no apartamento do outro. Estava descalço por deixar os sapatos na entrada então o som fofo de seus passos com certeza podia ser ouvido do banheiro, mas não ligava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sua mente estava entrando em parafuso e mais uma vez ele sentia que talvez não estivesse tão seguro como achava que estava, o que seria de si ou de tudo que sempre acreditou daqui pra frente? Estava perdido, mas não desapontado, afinal o não-humano já o tinha avisado, ele que achou que as coisas continuariam a ser normais, agora após ver que nada estava normal, nem nunca fora, estava sem chão, as coisas tinham camadas demais e a certeza que ficou é que o Park estava cansado de ir descobrindo uma a uma, cada vez mais profundo naquilo que seria melhor se deixasse quieto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estava prestes a concordar com aquela filosofia besta de que </span>
  <em>
    <span>"só se descobre que tem doença, quando se faz o exame"</span>
  </em>
  <span>, afinal só descobriu o que eram Ghouls quando passou a andar com uma, até então tinha vivido sua vida como uma pessoa normal e não podia ter mais nostalgias de quando não via pessoas devorando partes de outras pessoas, talvez nem pessoas eram. No entanto ali estava ele, Park Chanyeol sentado na cama de Byun Baekhyun, olhando o relógio de parede correndo os segundos enquanto sua mente tinha esse surto, onde já nem sabia mais como se sentir, era tanta coisa misturada que lhe restavam apenas as sensações e não eram nada boas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era como se tivesse algo parado em sua garganta, se sentia estranho após ter vomitado e ainda se sentia enjoado, respirou fundo se restabelecendo e percebeu que tudo ali tinha o cheiro do rapaz, não era nada muito forte, até mesmo passava despercebido, como tudo em que o Byun fazia. Ele sempre preferia passar despercebido, até mesmo seu cheiro era fraco, encoberto por qualquer outra fragrância que ele usasse, mas ainda assim o Park sabia reconhecer e principalmente sabia apreciar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olhou para a porta do banheiro vendo o não-humano sair, os olhos avermelhados em conjunto do nariz mostravam que ele havia chorado, isso havia se tornado mais comum, o que Chanyeol julgava ser sua culpa. Baekhyun chorando era uma das cenas que não gostava de ver, sentia seu coração apertar e seu peito doer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dois trocaram um olhar longo esperando que qualquer um fizesse um movimento brusco para que o assunto tivesse início, o Byun andou pelo lugar desviando do contato com o humano, se sentia um pouco envergonhado demais para encará-lo, se sentou na cadeira apoiando os cotovelos na mesa redonda e soltou um suspiro, tinham que partir de algum lugar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Desculpa por isso. — Baekhyun começou dizendo. — Não sabia que você viria hoje, na verdade, quem deixou você entrar? Não era pra você estar aqui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O cara grande com avental preto. — Ajeitou a postura mostrando que sabia que não era para estar ali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No entanto, o Byun se surpreendeu, não era o certo, mas se Yifan deixou quem seria ele pra contestar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu fiquei preocupado. — Chanyeol falou após um período de silêncio grande demais onde ambos olhavam para qualquer direção menos o rosto um do outro. — Você disse que estava doente, eu quis passar aqui pra ver como estava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun se condenou, levou as mãos ao cabelo retorcendo o rosto em uma expressão de culpa sem igual, respirou fundo antes de olhar para Chanyeol, esse que parecia que estava tímido demais para lhe encarar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu… Eu não estava doente — disse baixo em um suspiro que foi ouvido pelo maior. — Eu só não sabia o que fazer, como te encara, sinto até mesmo um pouco de vergonha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu não acreditei quando disse tudo aquilo na minha casa. —  O Park desviou totalmente do assunto, se sentindo perdido, era tanta coisa pra assimilar. — Pensei que tudo pudesse voltar ao normal, como antes, mas não podemos mais lidar com isso da mesma forma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Byun apertou os fios e deixou que sua testa batesse no tampo de granito da mesa, entendendo que o humano estava certo, as coisas jamais voltariam a ser normais. Restava a Baekhyun apenas se conformar com o fato de que havia perdido um amigo, iria soterrar todos seus sentimentos e deixar ele ir, desde que jurasse segredo sobre tudo que havia conhecido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol estava pesaroso, com receio de falar algo errado e deixar tudo a perder, mas tinha a plena certeza de que as coisas seriam diferentes dali pra frente. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando o Ghoul levantou o rosto e lhe encarou, logo começando a dizer:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sei que jamais seremos como antes, desculpa por isso. — Se lamentou.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu ainda não consigo assimilar, eu chego aqui e você estava comendo… sei lá, prefiro não saber, mas aquilo já fez parte de uma pessoa. Não sei se vou me acostumar, ou se eu realmente posso me acostumar, parece ser muito pra mim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Park falou com tanto pesar que o outro achou que ele iria chorar, porém não aconteceu, ele parecia só estar fragilizado, ainda tentando entender. O olhar amedrontado e o corpo tenso, as mãos que se apertavam enquanto ele mordia o canto dos lábios era uma visão inquietante. Ele estava tão agoniado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cena se repetindo em sua mente, por mais que quisesse não conseguia enxergar aquilo como normal, de forma alguma aquilo seria normal. Chanyeol se sentia desconfortável com aquilo, porém entendia que não queria a única solução para isso, porque pra colocar em prática teria que erradicar o Byun de sua vida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Ghoul não disse nada, apenas ficou em silêncio encarando o outro que parecia completamente perdido, notou quando ele abraçou as pernas parecendo frágil em sua cama, isso lhe deixava mal, porque Chanyeol sempre fora a personificação do alto astral mesmo no ensino médio onde estava sempre sorrindo por algum jogo ou algum anime. Mas ele ali, em sua cama, parecendo que estava a um fio de perder toda a racionalidade, fazia com que o Byun se condenasse por deixar que o rapaz passasse por isso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As coisas estavam caminhando para um rumo que ambos não esperavam, estavam a um fio de se perderem, o pior era que nenhum deles queria isso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu não queria que fosse assim. — Baekhyun suspirou encarando outro que lhe olhava com medo. — O que vamos fazer agora, Chanyeol?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lançou a pergunta esperando que houvesse resposta, mas o rapaz permaneceu daquele mesmo jeito, com o rosto sobre os joelhos pensando longe, mesmo tendo ouvido, parecia que estava imerso demais para responder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu não quero te causar mais problemas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Park encarou o outro com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, não conseguindo apagar a imagem dos lábios e mãos ensanguentados da sua mente, no entanto, afastar Baekhyun não seria o melhor a se fazer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seu coração batia apressado enquanto sua mente negava isso com todas as forças, não queria se afastar do menor, mesmo que nunca se acostumasse, sentia muito por ele. As coisas estavam se escalando para medidas muito irracionais, Baekhyun sabia que devia matar o Park, sabia que esse era o melhor a se fazer, ao passo que Chanyeol sabia que deveria esquecer o Ghoul de vez, apagar tudo que viu e sentiu naquele dia, e fingir que nunca o conheceu. Sair pela porta do apartamento e nunca mais fazer contato nenhum com o rapaz, porém não conseguiam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu não entendo, Baek. Não entendo, talvez nem possa entender... — murmurou com a voz quebrada, deixando as primeiras lágrimas escaparem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sentindo o amargor na boca, dessa vez não era pelo suco gástrico presente nas papilas gustativas, mas o gosto da decepção consigo mesmo. O certo não era o que ele queria fazer, o seu </span>
  <em>
    <span>certo</span>
  </em>
  <span> era a decisão mais errada que ele poderia tomar, mas o que iria fazer se não apostar naquilo que seu peito dizia?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Chan… — sussurrou antes de soluçar, se levantou e andou com calma se sentando ao lado do rapaz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não o tocou, pois imaginava que era melhor assim. Os dois chorando lado a lado tinham muito a dizer, porém sem saber como começar. Haviam paredes entre eles, crenças e incompreensões adversas que impediam uma conversa franca, a única certeza era de que nada voltaria a ser como antes e que principalmente não queriam se afastar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Me diga que eu posso confiar em você — sussurrou Baekhyun olhando o jogo de pratos no escorredor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O que? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Me prometa, Chanyeol, que não vai contar pra ninguém.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dois estavam quebrados com suas próprias confusões e esse era o primeiro passo para transpor todas essas barreiras que até então seriam inquebráveis, mas ali com o olhar avermelhado do Park sobre si o não-humano sentia que talvez não fosse tão difícil assim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Seu segredo, né? — falou com a voz rouca e fanha notando Baekhyun confirmar com a cabeça enquanto desviava o olhar de si. — Não vou contar, isso te colocaria em risco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Byun não sabia que podia se sentir tão aliviado como naquele momento, sabia que envolvia muita coisa e, que no fim do dia não havia sentimento que estivesse à frente das suas obrigações com a segurança da comunidade da qual pertencia, porém se sentiu aliviado por poder confiar em Chanyeol, porque pela primeira vez ele sentia que podia confiar em um humano, o que nunca havia sentido antes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voltou a chorar, se sentindo aliviado, nem sabia como explicar para o Park, mas ele estava chorando em silêncio, deixando que as lágrimas caíssem enquanto os dois não se atreviam a trocar olhares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Iremos continuar sendo amigos? — perguntou Chanyeol preocupado, com a voz fanha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mesmo chorando Baekhyun notou o tom misto de preocupação e desânimo do outro e lhe encarou percebendo o olhar perdido e algumas lágrimas que escapavam de seus olhos, diferente de si o fluxo era pequeno, quase nem chorava mais, o nariz avermelhado franzia ao fungar, o canto esquerdo dos lábios entre os dentes e os pés calçados com as meias de super herói, balançando com o calcanhar apoiado na cama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Não queria deixar que aquele rapaz que inflamava tantos sentimentos em si escapasse, porém sabia que talvez ele nunca se acostumasse com essa realidade sombria na qual vivia. Estaria disposto a viver isso? Seria saudável ao Park? O maior estaria disposto a passar por isso? Tantas coisas passando na mente do menor…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Você quer que sejamos amigos? Mesmo você sabendo de mim?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os dois se encararam, ambos ainda chorando, fungando ao mesmo tempo. Naquele impasse silencioso, o questionamento que mudava tudo. Chanyeol balançou a cabeça numa afirmativa e viu a confirmação de que dariam um jeito, o sorriso do outro foi tão fraternal e alegre, mesmo em meio as lágrimas. Foi acolhedor, daria um abraço no rapaz se ele permitisse, podendo assim relaxar um pouco e se sentar direito na cama, soltando as pernas e se espreguiçando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Posso te abraçar? — Baekhyun pediu num sussurro tímido com as bochechas avermelhadas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol lhe encarou e acenou novamente com a cabeça, nem percebendo quando seu amigo se jogou em si, obstruindo completamente o campo de visão, sentiu os braços passando por sua cintura naquele aperto fraco e percebeu que precisava daquilo, um abraço confortável. As lágrimas desceram, dessa vez de alegria e alívio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foi estranho, mesmo o abraço sendo confortável ele ainda não conseguia apagar a cena, então se sentia divido entre aquela demonstração de carinho e a repulsa que sentia ao pensar no garoto comendo outros seres humanos. Era uma sensação estranha e que ele teria que passar por cima para que a relação com Baekhyun não fosse prejudicada mais do que já estava.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percebeu que sua amizade com o Ghoul nunca foi normal, mas temia que ficasse ainda mais estranha, então apenas tentou apagar da sua mente os sentimentos ruins e as visões angustiantes, apertando-o naquele abraço desajeitado. Respirou fundo inalando o cheiro do outro enquanto sentia as mãos dele quebrando o abraço e segurando em sua blusa, enquanto ele soluçava, não entendia o porquê de ele estar chorando, porém queria que ele parasse, levou as mãos até o cabelo alheio fazendo um carinho tranquilo e esperando que Baekhyun se normalizasse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Me desculpa por isso tudo, não queria virar sua vida de cabeça pra baixo — sussurrou o Byun baixinho contra a roupa do maior que estava molhada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol riu, pensando que também não era escolha do seu melhor amigo, tinha a plena certeza que se dependesse de Baekhyun tudo continuaria igual antes. Era complicado demais mudar tudo e como era adepto da praticidade o Park tinha certeza que o rapaz iria preferir deixar as coisas como eram antes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu vou lidar com isso, fica tranquilo — falou calmo —, pensando pelo lado bom eu vim até a sua casa pela primeira vez e abracei você mais vezes em uma semana do que no ano inteiro, não vi coisa ruim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brincou, estava lidando com as coisas da mesma forma que antes, com muita comédia e sempre otimista, mas ambos sabiam que a situação não podia ser resolvida misticamente com o bom humor do maior; no entanto aquela era a pequena provisão de que tudo iria voltar ao lugar conforme as coisas fossem sendo compreendidas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainda estavam abraçados quando a porta se abriu sem cerimônia nenhuma, com um gigante entrando apressado com a voz ressoando firme pelo quarto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu falei trinta minutos, já passou uma hora, dê-me um bom motivo para não virar alimento das crianças — falou bravo, nem se dando conta da cena a sua frente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apenas quando parou de falar que notou os dois se separando bruscamente, ambos com as bochechas e orelhas avermelhadas, desviando o olhar e focando em qualquer coisa que não fosse o outro ou Yifan. Kyungsoo entrou logo atrás rindo da cena que protagonizou, para si estava mais que claro que as coisas estavam indo muito bem para o Byun, era só questão de tempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vocês…? — O mais velho deixou a frase morrer como se tivesse interrompido algo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não! O que!? Nós nos resolvemos, só isso! — O Byun exclamou num constrangimento extremo com a audácia de Yifan de propor aquilo, mas bem que podia ter dado uns beijinhos no Park, mas isso ficaria só pra sua cabeça fantasiosa porque seu melhor amigo era hetero e provavelmente gostaria de pessoas que não se alimentavam de carne humana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Fico feliz que vocês se resolveram — falou Kyungsoo desviando o foco da conversa, fazendo tanto o Byun quanto Chanyeol o agradecerem em silêncio. — Se não íamos ter que te matar Chanyeol, sinto muito, segredos e mais segredos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Park se arrepiou porque os olhos do amigo de Baekhyun mudaram para o preto e vermelho que causava um medo profundo em si, foi como se um cubo de gelo estivesse subindo desde o cós até a nuca, engoliu seco se dando conta que estava em desvantagem ali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— É… Mas deu tudo certo no final. — Baekhyun tratou de dizer logo para que o rapaz não se sentisse mais desconfortável, enquanto isso Kyungsoo ria do medo do outro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Já deu o tempo. — O Wu disse sério. — Levanta daí que eu vou te levar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E Chanyeol obedeceu, sussurrando um tchau para o Byun e seguindo o mais velho, enquanto isso os dois Ghouls que ficaram ali trocaram um olhar, rindo do ciúmes do chinês.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Cê tá fodido — murmurou Kyungsoo indo se sentar na cama do rapaz. — Ele vai pegar no seu pé e no pé do Park igual nos filmes que a gente assiste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— O Chan nem gosta de mim pra isso, calma Kyungsoo — comentou achando hilária a cena que acabaram de protagonizar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enquanto isso nos corredores, Chanyeol seguia Yifan com um certo receio, ele era mais alto que si, era magro e mas era um Ghoul, não conhecia nada dele, tinha medo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Não precisa ter medo. — Pareceu que ele leu seu pensamento ou talvez se ligou que tudo em si dissesse que ele estava temeroso, desde o semblante até o tremular das mãos, ou a forma que apertavam a alça da mochila. — Não vou te machucar a menos que machuque o Baek, ele é como um filho pra mim, então se você fizer qualquer coisa que deixe ele triste, eu vou te caçar até no fundo do inferno, mas fora isso eu aprovo sua relação com ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>O Park podia jurar que se tivesse com vontade de fazer xixi ele teria deixado escapar porque os olhos preto e vermelhos dos Ghouls ficavam mais assustadores quando olhados de perto e, encurralado pelo mais velho na porta do estacionamento não lhe restava escolha a não ser ficar com as pernas trêmulas e sua respiração falha. Concordou com tudo sentindo seu estômago revirar, se não tivesse posto tudo pra fora mais cedo teria vomitado agora de nervoso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Obrigado por me aprovar. — Ele se curvou em noventa graus o que fez o Ghoul rir — Vou fazer o possível para que o Baekhyun seja o mais feliz possível.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isso era a mais pura verdade, se tivesse a oportunidade faria de tudo para fazer o Byun a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, no entanto achava que ele possivelmente se apaixonaria por outro Ghoul que não se sentisse desconfortável toda vez que se aproximasse de si e que lhe entendesse, enquanto isso Chanyeol era só o amigo e isso lhe apertava o peito. Mas se essa fosse a felicidade de Baekhyun o Park não hesitaria em fazer, afinal ele gostava do garoto e queria ver ele bem mesmo que com outra pessoa que não fosse ele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Eu sei, conto com você pra isso — falou abrindo o portão da garagem para que o rapaz saísse.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero que todos tenham conseguido ler sem problemas e agradeço por vocês estarem aqui &gt;&lt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>